A Vida é Bela
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: Quatro marotos, seis loucas e mais um monte de gente descobrem que, não importa o que aconteça, a vida é bela. CAP 17 finalmente... aleluia, gente... me deixem review!
1. Default Chapter

Os Marotos e o Garoto da Sonserina

Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew chegaram á Estação de King Kross faltando vinte minutos para o trem partir. Atravessaram a barreira entre as estações 9 e 10 praticamente correndo e foi esbaforidos que encontraram suas famílias.

- Conseguiram comprar?- perguntou a Sra. Potter, atenciosa.

- Sim, conseguimos- disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- "timo. O vagão de vocês está reservado. Bom ano letivo, filho- disse o Sr. Potter- Tente não aprontar tanto! Nos escreva!

Remo também foi abraçado pôr seus pais e Pedro Pettigrew pôr sua avó e seu pai. Sirius avistou sua família e sorriu irônico. Pomposos e nojentamente importantes, seu pai e sua mãe se despediam do segundo filho, Régulo. Sirius não conseguiu evitar uma careta de nojo. Seus olhos encontraram novamente seus amigos e suas famílias felizes e ele, pela primeira vez, desejou Ter uma família assim também. porém, uma família que não fosse a sua.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, estavam todos dentro do trem.

- O que você tem, Sirius?- perguntou Remo.

- A pergunta melhor seria o que eu não tenho- disse Sirius, rindo.

- Ah, você está falando de sua família.

- É claro que estou- disse Sirius, aborrecido, encarando o cadarço dos tênis- Mas o fato é que não queria eles como família. Eles mancham a minha reputação!!!

Os amigos riram.

- E você então, Sirius?

- É... eles são uma desgraça para os Black- disse o garoto, todos rindo.

Desde que, há um ano atrás, Sirius fora selecionado para a Grifinória e não para Sonserina, era considerado pôr todos os Black vivos a "desgraça da família", com exceção da prima Andrômeda e do Tio Alfardo. Porém, o garoto parecia não se importar.

Os marotos, apelidados assim desde que Pirraça inventara o apelido devido aos sorrisos marotos deles, continuaram rindo e se divertindo, contando piadas e inventando novos planos para acabar com os sonserinos.

- - - - - - - - - -

Matt e Anastácia Tamman chegaram à Estação sozinhos. Os pais, importantes bruxos que trabalhavam com relações internacionais, estavam em uma viagem ao Japão, e não haviam ido.

Quem os olhasse, saberia imediatamente que eram irmãos. Os dois tinham os mesmos olhos azuis vivos e os mesmos cabelos negros, o dele liso e o dela cacheado nas pontas. Até as feições eram parecidas. Os olhos redondos, o nariz reto e bonito, a boca, o queixo, o formato de coração do rosto, as orelhas, tudo. Porém, ele eram dois palmos mais alto que ela e apresentava um corpo bem mais desenvolvido que a irmã.

Matt Tamman tinha quinze anos e acabara de ser nomeado monitor da Sonserina. Vinha de uma família tradicional e puro-sangue, que iniciara na época do Apogeu da Grécia. Atualmente, eram bruxos puro-sangues e conservadores, e dos quais todos haviam pertencido á Sonserina. Com Matt não fora diferente e, em cinco anos em Hogwarts, havia provado para não se meterem com os Tamman. Era o líder da "gang" da Sonserina, e seus "principais seguidores" era Malfoy, Cabbre, Goyle, McNair, e seus melhor amigo era Rodolfo Lestrange, o único com cabeça do grupo. Rodolfo, inclusive, tinha um irmão dois anos mais novo, Rabastan.

Matt era conhecido pôr seu sangue-frio, calculismo, espírito vingativo, inteligência, astúcia e beleza. Ninguém atrevia-se a mexer com ele porque, tinham certeza, não acabariam bem. Porém, desde o início do ano passado, o garoto vira sua reputação tremer com a formação do grupinho dos marotos. Principalmente porque esperava Black ao seu lado, e não confraternizando com os boiolinhas da Grifinória.

Ao lado do garoto, caminhava Anastácia, em rumo à seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Tinha dez anos, e completaria onze no início de novembro. Caminhava séria, com elegância e superioridade. Assim como o irmão, era fria, audaciosa, vingativa, inteligente, astuciosa e simplesmente má. Porém, ainda teria que provar tudo aquilo para a escola inteira. os olhos azuis não emitiam brilho algum e, quem os encarasse, com certeza iria se sentir constrangido e invadido.

De repente, Matt disse:

- Olhe lá o Rodolfo!

Ela saiu caminhando atrás dele e se dirigiram até dois irmãos, os dois de cabelos escuros e olhos mais escuros ainda.

- Matt!- disse o mais alto.

- Oi, Rodolfo! Rabastan!

Apertaram-se as mãos.

- Essa é minha irmã, Anastácia- disse Matt.

Outro grupo aproximou-se dos quatro. Era composto pôr cinco garotas, todas maquiadas, de cabelos lisos escorridos e sapatos de salto alto.

- Matt!- disse a loira à frente, abraçando o Garoto da Sonserina- Estava com saudades!

- Pare com isso, Bellatriz! Sabrin, Debby, Nancy, como estão?- disse o rapaz, simpático.

As outras três garotas sorriram para ele, encantadas.

- Narcisa!!! Como foi o intercâmbio em Beuxbatons?

- Uma tragédia! Muito inútil!- disse uma cópia idêntica de Bellatriz, um ou dois anos mais nova.

- Bem, rapazes- disse Bella, interrompendo a irmã- Vamos dar uma circulada! Nos vemos daqui a pouco!!!

Beijou Matt na bochecha e quando ela afastou-se, Anastácia não pode deixar de comentar:

- Você não pensa em Ter nada com ela, pensa?

- Ela é uma Black- disse Matt- Daria um bom casamento.

Saíram caminhando com os Lestrange em direção ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Acharam uma cabine vazia, onde colocaram as coisas dela, e depois encontraram outros garotos sonserinos.

- Malfoy, Cabbre, Goyle, McNair!!

Os rapazes viraram-se. Todos tinham treze anos e olhavam com uma cara divertida para dentro de uma cabine.

- O que estão fazendo?

Matt aproximou-se e olhou para dentro da cabine.

- Sangue ruins!!! Preciso falar com vocês, depois vocês continuam a enfeitiçá-las!

O Expresso de Hogwarts já estava quase chegando em Hogwarts quando Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedrinho encontraram um vagão particularmente cheio.

- O Garoto da Sonserina e sua trupe!- disse Tiago.

- Ninguém merece!- completou Sirius.

- Hey, peraí- disse Remo, observador- Quem é aquela ali?

Os olhos de todos pousaram em uma garota sentada, olhando pela janela, ao lado de Matt Tamman. Olharam para ela admirados com a beleza da garota. Porém, antes que qualquer um dissesse qualquer coisa. a porta abriu-se e bateu no rosto dos quatro, que voaram para trás.

- A que devemos a visita?- perguntou Tamman, falsamente.

- Ah, cala a boca, Cocô da Sonserina- disse Sirius.

Tamman sacou a varinha.

- Vinte pontas a menos para a Grifinória, Black!

- Hey, você não pode!

- Posso sim, Black! Eu sou um monitor!

Os quatro olharam-no de boca aberta.

- E sintam-se satisfeitos! Da próxima vez, serão cinquenta! Agora, pôr favor, saiam daqui antes que eu perca minha paciência!

Os quatro marotos viram a porta fechando-se à frente deles e riram. O sorriso maroto no rosto de Sirius deixava claro suas más intenções. O garoto encarou Tiago e disse:

- Ele nos paga!

E os quatro caíram na risada.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lílian Evans encarou o rosto sorridente de Marlene Longbotton à sua frente e não pode deixar de rir.

- É uma pena que a Dorcas e a Amélia tenham resolvido passar um ano na Austrália e a Kalynka tenha sido obrigada pela vó dela a estudar um ano na Grécia...- disse Lily.

- Elas eram engraçadas.

- A Dorcas principalmente...

As duas riram.

- Você nem sabe o que meu irmão fez! Acho que cheguei a te contar numa carta...

- Aquela história dele ter transformado o chapéu de sua mãe em um elefante?

- Aham!- disse a garota, rindo.- O mano é maluco! Agora que ganhou aquele distintivo, então!!! Acha que pode fazer tudo! Acho que só não expulsaram ele de Hogwarts porque estão muito preocupados com os chuveiros de faíscas e com as bolhas de sabão que crescem até engolir uma criança inteira!

Lily riu mais uma vez. As duas eram melhores amigas desde o ano passado, o primeiro delas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ela vinha de uma família tradicional e puro sangue, e Lily era filha de pais trouxas. Marlene era engraçada, extrovertida, bonita e simpática, mas também era impulsiva e explosiva. Lily era inteligente, madura, bonita e calma, a situação só mudava quando ela se via frente a frente com o insuportável e arrogante Tiago Potter. No ano passado, haviam se unido à Kalynka Bagnold, Amélia Bones e Dorcas Meadowes, que haviam ido passar um ano longe pôr interferência da família...

Enquanto as duas continuavam discutindo sobre os problemas do mundo mágico, o trem lentamente foi perdendo a velocidade. Então, finalmente ele parou. Lily suspirou.

- Chegamos- disse ela.

Algumas cabines antes, Anastácia e Matt encararam-se.

- Bem vinda à Hogwarts, Anastácia!

A garota não sorriu. Se não fosse tão controlada, seu coração estaria batendo apressado e, se não fosse tão fria, estaria sorrindo e seus olhos estariam brilhando loucamente. Mas ela era controlada e fria e, a única coisa que ela fez foi levantar-se e dizer:

- Então vamos indo. Estou faminta!

Já Sirius, Remo, Tiago e Pedrinho sorriam loucamente ao descer do Expresso de Hogwarts. Estavam de volta ao seu lugar, de volta ao seu território. E, naquele ano, nada daria errado.

Quase meia hora mais tarde, ouviu-se a voz da professora Minerva McGonaggal...

- Tamman, Anastácia

O salão silenciou-se perante a presença superior e imponente de mais um Tamman. O chapéu mal pousara sobre sua cabeça e anunciara "Sonserina", para satisfação do irmão dela e de sua trupe de desmiolados. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, sem sentimento, sem reação.

Sirius não pode evitar socar a mesa com força.

- Como não percebemos antes? Ela é a cara do maldito Tamman!

- É, pelo visto sua prima corre o sério risco de perder a posição de "garota da sonserina".- comentou Tiago.

Os quatro marotos riram.

- - - - - - - - - -

Aí tah u primeiro capítulo!!!

O que acharam???

A Fic é super fofa, entaum continuem a ler i comentem please!!!!


	2. As Garotas da Vida de Matt Tamman

As Garotas da Vida de Matt Tamman

Anastácia entrou em seu dormitório em silêncio. Foi em direção à cama onde estavam suas coisas e fechou as cortinas sem dizer uma palavra. Vestiu a camisola negra e deitou-se na cama, imediatamente adormecendo.

Pôr isso, Anastácia não viu a cena que passou-se no Salão Comunal da Sonserina...

Matt tocou-se em uma cadeira em frente ao fogo e imediatamente o grupinho encabeçado pôr Bellatriz Black aproximou-se.

- Então, Matt, como foram as férias?

- "tima, Bellatriz- disse o garoto.

- Virou monitor, então, não é...

- Não, vai ver eu falsifiquei o distintivo.- disse o rapaz, aborrecido.

- É lindo- disse ela, provocando, colocando a mão espalmada sobre o peito do rapaz- Sabe, Matt... acho que este ano vou ir mal em Poções- a voz era arrastada e falsamente meiga- Você me ajudaria, não é?

Matt levantou-se e disse:

- Sim, Bella, eu te ajudo. Eu acho que eu vou...

- Ah!!! Brigadão!!!- disse ela, abraçando-o oferecida.

Ele afastou-a e disse:

- Bella...

- Sabe, Matt- ela pendurou o braço dela no braço dele- Sua irmã tem jeito de ser tão adorável!!!

- Me larga, Bella- disse Matt, estúpido mesmo- Chega dessa babação. O pessoal pode estranhar!

- Estranhar o que, amor?

Matt bufou e empurrou-a sobre uma cadeira.

- Bella, pára com isso!!! eu não quero nada com você, está bem?

A garota sorriu:

- Mas eu quero!!!

- Desista, Bella! Boa noite pra você!

Ele saiu caminhando escada acima, rindo consigo mesmo. É claro que ficaria com a garota, jamais perderia a oportunidade, mas aquela atitude dela manchava sua reputação.

Deitou-se em sua cama e mergulhou num sonho confuso com sua irmã, sua mãe, Bella, Narcisa, Andrômeda, Lílian Evans, McGonaggal e Sprout. Quando acordou, não lembrava-se de nada.

Assim que chegou à Sala Comunal encontrou sua irmã sentada diante do fogo lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Bom dia, Anastácia- disse ele- Alguma notícia importante?

- Não, nada que nos interesse. Vamos descer?

- Espere!

- O que?

- Espere a Bella...- disse ele.

Ela voltou ao seu jornal. Pouco depois, a garota surgiu com suas fiéis seguidoras. Usava sandálias de salto alto e as vestes de Hogwarts, estava maquiada e levava uma bolsa pequena no ombro esquerdo, e os livros na mão direita.

- Bom dia, Matt!- disse ela, pendurando-se nele novamente.

- Vamos, Matt- disse Anastácia, fechando o jornal, calmamente.

No instante seguinte, o grupo composto pela trupe de Tamman e pela panelinha de Bella saiu do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Conversando alto e falando mal dos sangue-ruins, chegaram ao salão principal lotado e sentaram-se na mesa de casa.

Na mesa da Grifinória, ouvia-se as risadas sonoras dos marotos.

Sirius, ao lado de Tiago, acabara de lançar comf orça uma azeitona na testa de Chen Tung, um japonês do sexto ano com cara de mongo. Os marotos caíram na gargalhada, no mesmo momento em que os sonserinos entraram no salão principal.

- Ih... que cheiro ruim é esse?- disse Tiago.

- São os sonserinos- disse Sirius Maldoso.

- Não, é o Snape, ali atrás sozinho...

- Ei, Ranhoso!!!

Mas o garoto de cabelos muito negros e oleosos, nariz em forma de gancho e pele pálida fez que não ouviu e sentou-se sozinho na longa mesa da Sonserina. Ouviram a risada de Bellatriz Black.

- Então, Sirius, sua prima ainda sonha em conquistar o Garoto de Bunda da Sonserina?

- Pelo visto sim.

- E a Andrômeda?

- Está toda feliz com o Ted Tonks!- disse Sirius, sorrindo- A filha deles nasceu no final do ano passado! Sabe qual o nome que a Andie meteu nela?

- Dolores?

- Não. Ninfadora!!!

Todos caíram na risada. Na mesa da Sonserina, todos riam também.

- Então, Anastácia- disse Bella, falsamente simpática- O que está achando de Hogwarts?

Anastácia sorriu-lhe.

- Está boa...

- É... isso porque você conhece as pessoas certas!

Anastácia começou a comer. achara a garota imensamente arrogante, idiota, mongolona e ridícula. Porém, iria esperar o momento certo de vingar-se.

- Matt, você vai me levar na aula de Poções?

O garoto já ia responder afirmativamente quando Bella interrompeu.

- Oh, meu bebê, precisa de um guia, é? não se preocupe, falaremos com o Snape pôr você!!!

- Bellatriz- disse Anastácia, calmamente- Não se meta.

- Oh, mas bebê, seu irmão não pode te levar! Ele tem que me acompanhar!

Anastácia riu.

- Isso quer dizer que, em seis anos em Hogwarts, você ainda não descobriu o caminho para as salas?

Todo mundo caiu na risada. Bellatriz, porém, também era uma sonserina. Virou-se para Anastácia e disse, furiosa:

- Olha aqui, garota, _eu_ sou a Garota da Sonserina e a Rainha de Hogwarts! Não se meta no _meu_ reinado, entendeu? Ou você vai se arrepender profundamente! Lugar de bebê é no quarto, querida, bem quietinha! Bebês não se metem nos assuntos de rainhas, entendeu? Seu irmão é minha propriedade, ele foi meu prêmio! Não se interponha entre nós, está entendido?

Anastácia, porém, encarou-a com a mesma disposição. Parecia não Ter sido intimidada pela garota seis anos mais velha, porque, antes que o irmão pudesse perceber o que estava havendo, ergueu a voz:

- Bellatriz Black, seu reinado está no fim. Eu sou Anastácia Tamman, e ninguém me dá ordens, entendeu? Você me ameaçou, você está no meu caminho. Você será chutada longe, bem longe, para nunca mais voltar!

Porém, a Rainha de Hogwarts riu.

- Ouviram essa?- disse ela, a voz esganiçada- Ouviram essa? Anastácia Tamman acha que pode me amedrontar!!!- e riu ainda mais alto.- Anastácia Tamman acha que irá tirar o _meu_ posto de Garota da Sonserina!!!

Anastácia não sorriu. Quando Bella limpou as lágrimas de tanto rir dos olhos, Anastácia já estava de pé, a mochila nas costas, encarando-a.

- Ria, querida, ria bastante agora, porque no final você descobrirá...

- Que você é um bebê- interrompeu Bellatriz.

Anastácia esperou que ela e suas amigas parassem de rir.

- Que quem ri pôr último, ri melhor!

E, sem esperar resposta, saiu caminhando a passos rápidos do salão. Sorria.

Matt sentou-se na última fila de carteiras na sala de DCAT e Rodolfo sentou-se ao seu lado.

- A Bella não tem jeito- disse Rodolfo, rindo.

- Meu Deus, e a Ana, então, é maluca! Você viu que ela desafiou a Bella? Quero ver no que isso vai dar!

- Você não fica com medo do que a Bella possa fazer com a sua irmã?

- Não.- disse Matt- A Ana sabe se virar. Se ela conseguia escapar de mim, saberá escapar de Bella. Bellatriz pode ser a Garota da Sonserina e a Rainha de Hogwarts, mas é muito abobada, impulsiva, e, vamos admitir, totalmente ignorante e cabeça de vento!

Rodolfo riu.

- Cabeça de vento ou não, temos que concordar que ninguém que a insultou saiu bem da história.

- Talvez a história tenha mudado- disse Matt, rindo- E dessa eu não perco o final nem morto!!!

- Bom dia alunos- interrompeu o professor.

Sirius Black recebeu no meio da aula de História da Magia o bilhete de Tiago.

_Temos que descobrir o que Remo nos esconde._

Sirius acenou afirmamente para o amigo, que perguntou com os braços "como". Sirius escreveu no papel e devolveu-o à Tiago.

_Vamos anotar os dias que ele fica doente e os sintomas. Depois, a Biblioteca tem mais de dez mil livros!_

Os dois riram. Sirius fez uma careta com o rosto e Tiago riu, fazendo logo depois uma imitação barata do professor Fantasma. Passaram mais alguns minutos rindo e avacalhando, até que Remo, na frente de Tiago, vrou-se para trás e disse:

- Fiquem quietos, preciso aprender!

Os dois riram mais uma vez e, então, ficaram quietos.

Lílian Evans inclinou-se sobre a classe de Marlene e disse:

- Esses marotos são ridículos, não acha?

As duas observaram pôr um momento Tiago Potter fazendo uma imitação barata do professor Binns.

- Se achando- comentou Lily- Os bons, os melhores. Não se enxergam! O pior ainda é o Potter, insuportável!

Marlene riu. Ao contrário da amiga, achava os marotos incrivelmente engraçados e simpáticos. Concordava que às vezes eles passavam dos limites, mas os considerava felizes, livres, aproveitadores da vida.

Matt saiu da aula de Transfiguração e a primeira coisa que viu foi Aline Bredstein caminhando com suas amigas. Era aluna do quinto ano e o distintivo em seu peito dizia MONITORA. Usava as roupas de Hogwarts, os cabelos loiros cacheados preso num rabo de cavalo e sapatos comuns de salto pequeno. Levava uma grande mochila nas costas e conversava animada com as colegas da Lufa-Lufa. Quando se olharam, ele sorriu e disse:

- Oi, Ali, como foram as férias?

- Boas, Matt, e as suas?

- "timas!

Se encararam pôr um momento.

- Eu vou indo, então- disse Matheus.

- A gente se fala- completou ela, inclinando-se e dandolhe um beijo na bochecha.

Matt seguiu caminhando pelos corredores em direção á sala de História da Magia e, ao passar pela sala de Feitiços, cruzou com Charlote Grimshaw. Era uma garota bonita do sétimo ano da Grifinória, cabelos castanho claros cacheados presos numa longa trança e olhos cor de mel. Era dona de um corpo fantástico e de uma inteligência brilhante. Sorriram ao se cruzarem e ele logo disse:

- Tudo bem com você, Charlotte?

- Sim, tudo ótimo, e com você?

- Também! eu vou indo! Tenho aula de Runas!

- Boa aula pra ti!

- Nos falamos pôr aí?

- Quando quiser!

Ela beijou-o no rosto e seguiu caminhando pelos corredores, um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Foi assim que, ao lado de Rodolfo, Matt chegou em frente à sala de História da Magia.

- Pronto para mais uma soneca?- disse Rodolfo.

O Garoto da Sonserina riu.

- Toda hora é hora!

Naquele momento, porém, a visão de duas garotas chamou-lhe a atenção.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Lily e Marlene saíram da sala e encontraram o corredor já lotado pelos alunos do quinto ano da Sonserina. As duas seguiram lado a lado, sem, entretando, perceber o olhar lançado pelo Garoto da Sonserina. Mentalmente, perguntava-se onde estariam aquelas outras três loucas que sempre andavam com elas... como era mesm? Dorcas Meadowes, Amélia Bones e Kalynka Bagnold.

Alguém pendurou-se nas costas dele e praticamente gritou:

- Que você está olhando, Matt?

O garoto desviou o olhar das duas grifinórias e disse:

- Nada não, Bella! Você tem aula do que agora?

- TCM!

- Acho que o caminho até a Floresta você se lembra, né?- disse ele, irônico.

- Certo, vou indo!!!

Ela deu um beijo sonoro na bochecha dele.

- Boa aula, Matt!!!

Ela saiu caminhando saltitante pelos corredores. Matt sacudiu a cabeça, como a querer voltar para a realidade, e seus olhos pousaram novamente sobre as duas Grifinórias.

Naquele momento, porém, ele ouviu uma voz.

- Matt!

Virou-se e viu a Professora Sprout sorrindo feliz. Era uma mulher de no máximo vinte e cinco anos, corpo esbelto e bonito, cabelos negros lisos sempre presos num rabo de cavalo, olhos negros brilhantes e unhas gigantes mas sempre sujas de terra. Corou um pouco diante da professora.

- Oi, professora...

- Como foram as férias?- perguntou ela- Divertiu-se? Fiquei tão feliz quando soube que você seria monitor!

Ele sorriu. Adorava aquela professora porque ela o adorava.

- E então, tem aula de História da Magia agora?

- É... vamos rever o fantasminha!!!- disse ele, rindo.

Sprout sorriu.

- Boa aula para você, Matt- disse ela, mandando-lhe um beijinho- nos vemos hoje de tarde!!!

- Até!

Ele ficou mais alguns momentos olhando-a se afastar. O colégio inteiro sabia que a professora nutria sentimentos platônicos em relação ao sonserino, o que era encarado como uma piada pelo garoto. Mas ser simpático e puxar o "saco dos professores" sempre ajudava na nota no final do ano...

Já estava entrando na sala quando ouviu aquela risada conhecida. Virou-se e encarou Ye Chung, uma chinesinha pequeninha, olho muito puxados, cabelos muito negros e encorpada, que todo dia saía do colégio para treinar ginástica Olímpica e que iria para as Olimpíadas Trouxas dali a alguns meses. Sorriu para ela e ela retribuiu, logo rindo com as amigas, todas mais alta que ela. estava no último ano e era melhor amiga da monitora chefe, as duas da Corvinal.

O garoto virou-se e, finalmente, entrou na sala.

Assim que se sentou, seu pensamento voltou para todas aquelas beldades, como gostava de dizer. Exceto Lilían Evans e Marlene Longbotton, todas as outras eram suas conquistas.

Alice fora sua primeira vítima, no final do terceiro ano. Depois, viera uma paixão não correspondida pôr Narcisa Black durante as férias, que ao descobrir, resolveu passar um ano em Beuxbatons. Quando começou o quarto ano em Hogwarts, ficou primeiro com Charllote, depois mais algumas semanas com Alice, resolvera dar uma chance para a professora de herbologia, mas acabou quando percebeu que não daria certo. Mais tarde, conhecera duas sétima anistas, uma da corvinal e outra da sonserina, e revezara-se com as duas pôr quase cinco meses. No último mês do ano letivo, havia conhecido Ye Chung, a sensacional ginástica, imensamente quente. E, enquanto isso, continuava de olho em algumas atuais segundas e terceiras anistas que, tinha certeza, dali a um ou dois anos já seriam suas também. Marlene e Lílian eram as primeiras da lista de Matt, que era conhecido como o Garanhão de Hogwarts, também. E havia Bellatriz, que ele ainda não pegara porque ela pegava todos os garotos também, mas que achava que valeria a pena...

Finalmente, o garoto forçou-se a prestar atenção na aula.

**Nota da Autora: é, aí está! Mais um capítulo!**

**Queria agradecer a review q recebi, eh por ela q eu resolvi continuar!**

**Vou postar o capítulo 3 amanhã!**

**Espero q gostem!!!**


	3. Nossas Próprias Escolhas

**Nossas próprias Escolhas**

Duas semanas depois do início das aulas, Anastácia Tamman estava indo em direção da aula de DCAT quando ouviu a conversa...

- E esse vai ser o próximo passo- dizia a voz inconfundível de Bella- Vou subordinar o idiota do Rick Flint!!! É claro que, para ficar comigo, ele fará qualquer coisa! Inclusive...

Anastácia sorriu. Não precisava ouvir mais nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uma semana depois, o salão Principal inteiro silenciou-se no meio de um jantar com o grito de Bella...

- Como você descobriu isso?- gritou ela.

Lúcio Malfoy ruborizou.

- Todos estão falando!

- Falando _o que, exatamente?_

- Que você...- ele mexeu as mãos ansiosamente, ficando ainda mais vermelho- Você e o Flint...- ele desistiu das mãos- Você sabe....

Bella ficou vermelha também.

- Do que... você está falando?

Vários alunos riam da cena.

- Bem... foi o que ouvi...

- O que mais... você ouviu?- perguntou Bella, num fiapo de voz.

Malfoy ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Bem... ouvi que ele... não foi o único...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No dia seguinte, o colégio inteiro sabia sobre Bellatriz Black. Quando ela entrou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, todas as conversas pararam e ela encarou aluno pôr aluno. Todos encaravam-na, alguns querendo rir, outros assustados. Finalmente, os olhos dela pousaram sobre uma garota virada para o fogo, lendo um grosso livro, que não estava prestando atenção à cena.

Caminhou calmamente até ela, o barulho do salto agulha de seu sapato de bico fino ecoando pelo salão comunal. Parou diante da garota e finalmente disse:

- Foi você, não foi?

Finalmente, Anastácia Tamman ergueu os olhos do livro. Encarou Bella firmemente pôr alguns instantes, depois fichou o livro e disse:

- Do que você está falando?- antes que Bella pudesse abrir a boca, já continuara- Oh, deixe-me pensar... sobre seus casos vergonhosos com os... digamos... rapazes certos para... seus interesses? Não, Bellatriz, sinto muito- havia um sorriso falso em seu rosto- Mas infelizmente eu não tive nada a ver com isso!

A primeira anista voltou a fechar o livro, mas Bella gritou, esganiçada.

- Você está mentindo! Sua pirralha idiota! Como você pode fazer isso?

Mas Bella não pode continuar. Uma mão forte pousou sobre seu ombro, fazendo-a cair sentada sobre uma cadeira.

- Chega pôr hoje- disse a voz firme de Matt Tamman- Todos vocês- apontou para os outros sonserinos- Para a cama, agora! O show acabou!

- São dez horas!- disse um aluno, indignado.

- Vocês querer perder pontos?- ameaçou Matt.

O salão foi esvaziando-se aos poucos. Quando ele estava vazio, Matt virou-se para as duas garotas sentadas diante do fogo.

- Que cena idiota foi essa, hein, posso saber? Vocês estavam com a cabeça onde? Ficar discutindo! Estavam pensando o que?

Naquele momento, porém, Bella levantou-se.

- Vou me deitar.

Matt, porém, empurrou-a de volta ao sofá.

- Não vai não! Vocês vão ouvir tudo o que eu tenho para falar!

Anastácia ergueu-se.

- Poupe-nos, Matt. Eu não fiz nada e tenho a consciência tranquila. Ela fez várias coisas que não devia e vai sentir na pele pôr algum tempo. Deixe as coisas assim!

Saiu caminhando e, finalmente, voltou-se uma última vez para o casal sozinho na sala.

- Deixa que o tempo se encarrega de dar a merecida recompensa para os nossos atos!

E entrou em seu quarto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nas semanas seguintes, todas as coisas na vida de Bellatriz Black começaram a dar errado. Primeiro, as amigas descobriram todas as mentiras sobre os Black. Depois, descobriu que os pais estavam falindo e, finalmente, que sua irmã estava saindo com Lúcio Malfoy - o que garoto com quem queria se casar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No Natal, porém, ela arriscou tudo o que ainda tinha (se é que ainda tinha alguma coisa) e recorreu aos seus antigos contatos para, enfim, ser eleita a Rainha da Sonserina e, depois, a Rainha do Baile.

Foi no início de Abril que o professor Binns morreu e surpreendeu uma turma de quartanistas quando entrou atravessando o quadro transformado em fantasma. Binns morrera, mas continuara ali para torturá-los...

Quando o ano terminou Bella já sabia que seu reinado estava acabando. Mas um passarinho verde lhe contara, e ela acreditara, que o ano seguinte, seu último, seria o melhor de todos...

Quando chegou em casa, o pai estava gritando furiosamente com a mãe. Ela suspirou e entrou em seu quarto, ao mesmo tempo que fazia o mesmo.

Vinte minutos depois, os pais anunciaram que iam sair, e Bella e Narcisa viram-se sozinhas em casa. Era quase oito horas da noite quando a campainha tocou. Como o elfo não aparecia, Bella foi até a porta.

Quando a abriu, não pode conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Voldemort!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius chegou em casa em silêncio. Os pais discutiam furiosamente alguma coisa sobre Voldemort, sobre como seria bom que ele acabasse com os Sangue-Ruins. Sirius não conseguiu evitar a expressão de nojo e desviou o rosto, sentindo raiva. Ainda iria sair daquela casa- prometeu a si mesmo- Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quando Bella viu os pais na manhã seguinte, logo disse:

- Vocês nem sabem quem veio aqui em casa ontem!

- Ele veio mesmo?- disse o Sr. Black, emocionado- Me mandou uma carta, o Voldemort, queria falar contigo!

- Sim- Bella sorriu- Me convidou para... ser uma Comensal. A primeira. E é provável que a única... e a melhor!

Bela riu, e os pais sorriram. Uma, pelo menos, já estava bem encaminhada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anastácia Tamman virou-se para o irmão:

- Para onde você vai?

- Vou Ter que viajar pôr duas semanas!

- Mas... mano...

- Você vai ficar bem, Ana- prometeu Matt- Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer a você!

Ela sorriu e perguntou, empolgada.

- Vamos, me diga para onde você vai!

- Ah, não posso dizer! Mas te garanto que você adoraria ir lá!

- Certo! Então, se divirta! E se cuide!

- Tchau!

Matt deu um beijo com carinho na testa da irmã e saiu de casa com o pai. A Sra. Tamman pôs a mão sobre o ombro da filha, solidária, enquanto culpava o marido pelo destino cruel ao qual condenara, involuntariamente, os filhos tão amados.

Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Michaela Tamman, que apressou-se a limpá-la.

- Vá estudar, Anastácia.

- Sim, mãe.

Anastácia saiu caminhando sem olhar para trás. Michaela ainda olhou uma última vez para a carruagem sem cavalos afastando-se lentamente antes de pensar... "me perdoe, Matt, pôr Ter condenado você aos serviços de Lord Voldemort..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius recebeu a carta de Remo no mesmo dia que Tiago, um mês e meio após o início das férias.

_Sirius,_

_Eu falei com meus pais e eles concordaram que você pode vir aqui passar o fim das férias, se você quiser é claro! se der, me mande uma carta que vamos te buscar! convidei o Tiago e o Pedro também! _

_Até mais,_

_Remo_

Sirius entrou no carro trouxa do pai de Remo três dias depois, Remo no banco da frente e Tiago e Pedro no de trás com ele. Cumprimentaram-se todos e logo começaram a conversar animados e a rir.

Chegaram na pequena chácara onde a família de Remo morava. Uma casa aconchegante de dois andares, visivelmente mágica, no estilo camponês, com uma chaminé de pedra pôr onde saía fumaça. Havia uma cerca onde estavam duas vacas, um chiqueiro com meia dúzia de porcos e um galinheiro com várias galinhas. Pelo pátio, várias árvores frutíferas estavam espalhadas, e haviam quatro ou cinco cachorros latindo.

Remo abaixou-se e fez carinho neles.

- Rex, Yellow, Porky, Fox!!! Esses são meus amigos, quero que vocês se comportem!!!

Naquele momento a Sra. Lupin saiu de casa. Era uma mulher jovem, de pouco mais de trinta anos, vestindo uma saia escura até o tornozelo, um tamanco de couro de dragão, uma blusa regata colorida e um avental de florido.

- Oh, vocês chegaram! Entrem, queridos, entrem, sintam-se em casa! Remo, mostre seu quarto! Já coloquei um beliche e outra cama lá em cima! ajude-os com as malas!

Os quatro saíram andando, rindo, levando as malas, com os cachorros correndo entre seus pés. Pedro quase caiu três vezes, até se acostumar. Pôr dentro, a casa dos Lupin era simples e humilde, mas incrivelmente aconchegante. Em volta da lareira havia três sofás grandes que pareciam muito fofos, vários retratos flutuando pela parede. Depois uma mesa grande de madeira, com um vaso de flores em cima, e a cozinha. Subiram as escadas e, já estavam nos últimos degraus, quando uma voz feminina percorreu a casa...

- Mãe... me ajuda aqui com esse bolo!!!

**Nota da Autora:**

**é isso aí, o 3º capítulo como eu tinha prometido!**

**Espero q tenham gostado...**

**Queria agradecer aos comentários e, pra Titinha Potter, eu sabia, mas n sei mudar, eu so meio lerda pra entender essas coisas!!! se tu pudesse me explicar com detalhes (hahaha) eu faria iso!!! Obrigado pela motivação!!!**

**Pra Belle e pra Lallax, q ótimo q vcs gostaram, e eu vou continuar!!!**

**Mas soh c DEIXAREM REVIEWS!!!!**

**Mtos bjos pra tdo mndo q tah lendo e tah gostando!!!!**


	4. Samara Lupin

**Samara Lupin**

Sirius, o último da fila, não conseguiu conter a curiosidade:

- Quem é, Remo?

Mas Remo não respondeu.

- Vamos logo.

Chegaram ao quarto dele e, depois de largarem as malas, o garoto falou.

- Ela é minha irmã. Samara e eu somos gêmeos. Ela estuda em... Beuxbatons...

- Porque não está em Hogwarts?- perguntou Tiago, curioso

- Disse que não gosta. E meus pais não tinham dinheiro para... pagar Hogwarts para nós dois...

Ficaram os quatro em silêncio pôr algum tempo. Logo depois, porém, já estavam conversando animados e rindo, jogando snap explosivo. Já estavam ali a quase uma hora quando bateram na porta e abriram-na.

- O almoço está servido!

Sirius virou-se e encarou pela primeira vez na vida Samara Lupin. A garota era uma cópia idêntica de Remo, assim como (ele odiou a comparação que surgiu em sua mente) Anastácia Tamman era idêntica a Matt. Os cabelos dela eram cumpridos e estavam presos em duas tranças que caíam sobre seus ombros. Era pequena, menor que Remo, e tinha um corpo infantil, mas bonito. Usava uma saia parecida com a da mãe, porém, azul clara, e uma blusa de mangas 3/4 branca, além do avental amarelo claro.

- Oi Sirius, Tiago, Pedro! Vem, Remo!

Sirius levantou-se rapidamente, como os outros. Mas, diferente deles, não saiu correndo em direção à cozinha. Ficou para trás, caminhando ao lado de Samara.

- Você não foi para Hogwarts?- "ai, é lógico que ela não estuda", disse uma voz na mente de Sirius, fazendo-o sorrir maroto.

- Estudo em Beuxbatons- disse ela, calmamente.

- Mas não gostaria de ir para lá?

- Talvez, algum dia... mas meus pais jamais pagariam para mim...

Sirius disse, então:

- É uma pena... Hogwarts é a melhor escola de Magia que existe no mundo... só seria melhor se todos os malditos Blacks não estivessem na Sonserina...

Samara riu, e Sirius sentiu um calor estranho e seu estômago caindo. Desviou o olhar e comentou:

- Vamos logo, antes que o Tiago e o Pedrinho comam tudo! Estou faminto!

Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedrinho terminaram a quadragésima Sexta partida de Truco bruxo (onde ganhava quem roubasse melhor), e tocaram-se na cama. já era quase três horas da manhã e os quatro não sentiam-se dispostos a dormir.

Estavam na casa de Remo há duas semanas e, dali a três dias, estariam voltando para Hogwarts. Naquele momento, a porta abriu-se e o Sr. Lupin apareceu.

- Hey, está na hora de dormir! Todos vocês! Vou desligar a luz! Boa noite!

O pai de Remo desligou a luz e todos deitaram-se. Ainda ficaram quase meia hora rindo o mais baixo possível até que finalmente todos adormeceram.

Imediatamente Sirius mergulhou num sonho estranho e confuso que fez com que ele acordasse. Ainda era de noite e, pela janela aberta, ele podia ver as estrelas. Saiu do quarto em silêncio, pensando em ir tomar um copo da água.

Chegou na cozinha vazia e abriu a geladeira, que iluminou precariamente o ambiente. Mas o suficiente para, quando se virar, dar de cara com uma pessoa sentada sobre a bancada da pia. Os dois pularam de susto, mas conseguiram não gritar.

Sirius riu e serviu-se de água, logo indo em direção à ela, que comia uma barra de chocolate alucinadamente, com um copo de suco de laranja ao lado.

- Insônia?- perguntou ela, de boca cheia.

- Um sonho estranho- disse ele- Aliás, combina chocolate e suco de laranja?

- Passo quase a noite inteira em claro- disse ela- Aprendi a gostar de algumas coisas que outras pessoas não gostam- Samara sorriu.- Como pipoca com café com leite e quindim com chá de macela.

Apesar da semi escuridão, Sirius via que ela estava de camisola de alcinhas e curtas, que deixavam as pernas a mostra. Não conseguiu evitar a risada com as misturebas que ela comia.

- Quer experimentar?- perguntou ela.

Logo os dois estavam rindo e comendo chocolates.

- Mas me diga- disse ela, no meio do papo- Vocês aprontam muito em Hogwarts?

- Sim. Tirando seu irmão. Ele é muito estranho! E nunca tinha nos dito que tinha uma irmã...

- Nós não somos muito ligados. Tivemos um problema- confessou ela- Quando tínhamos sete anos. Daí eu fui viver com uma tia na França. É pôr isso que estudo lá. Ele está em Hogwarts e eu lá, até porque não acharam seguro ficarmos juntos.

- Pôr que?

- Ah... não tem importância...

- Sei... mas e você, apronta muito lá?

- Não.- confessou- Eu passo quase o tempo inteiro estudando.

- Ah, fala sério!- disse ele, desapontado- Perder seu tempo precioso estudando?

- Ah, pára com isso- disse ela, rindo- É útil...

Ficaram um momento em silêncio, até que ela corou e perguntou, a voz muito baixa...

- Sirius... você já... beijou... alguma menina?

Ele olhou-a surpreso pela pergunta. Corou e negou com a cabeça.

- Eu também não- sussurrou ela.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi um ato totalmente infantil e inconsequente. Ela fechou os olhos e ele aproximou-se, beijando-a de uma maneira infantil, só roçando os lábios. No instante seguinte, o beijo tornou-se mais intenso sem, no entanto, perder a inocência.

Quando eles se separaram, ela abriu os olhos e ele viu surpresa naquele olhar.

- Samara...

Ela levantou-se assustada, respirando nervosa, e acabou derrubando o copo.

- Samara... desculpa... eu...

Samara porém, virou-se apressada e subiu as escadas correndo. Sirius suspirou e apressou-se em secar o suco de laranja e sozinho, olhando as estrelas que ainda brilhavam, terminou de comer o chocolate.

Era véspera de voltarem a Hogwarts quando Sirius voltou à cozinha de madrugada e encontrou, mais uma vez, Samara comendo chocolate e tomando suco de laranja.

Boa noite- disse ele.

Ela levantou-se mas, antes que ela pudesse fugir de Sirius, como vinha fazendo desde a noite do beijo, o mesmo segurou-a pelo braço.

- Samara. Me desculpe!

- Sirius- interrompeu ela- Fui eu que...

- Não importa- ele disse- Vamos ser amigos?

Ela riu.

- Sim, vamos.

- Então, me diga, como são os professores de Beuxbatons?

No instante seguinte os dois estavam rindo descontroladamente sobre os comentários de Hannah sobre os professores de Beuxbatons, e logo depois Sirius começou a imitar Binns, fazendo-a chorar de rir. Já era quase cinco da manhã quando eles resolveram ir se deitar.

- Boa noite, Sirius.

- Samara...

- Que é?

- O que o Remo tem?- perguntou.

O rosto de Samara ficou indecifrávcel pôr um instante. Logo depois sorriu.

- Pergunte a ele... ou descubra... se ele não disse, não serei eu a dizer... esse direito só cabe a ele...

- Mas...

- Eu já disse não, Sirius...

Sirius não conseguiu perguntar mais nada. a garota entrou em seu quarto e ele não teve escolha a não ser entrar no de Remo também.

Samara deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Imediatamente, ela sentiu as imagens daquela noite voltando, vivas e doloridas, como sempre que alguém tocava no assunto.

- Não, Remo, acho melhor voltarmos.

- Pára de ser medrosa, mana! o Rex deve estar logo ali adiante!

- É noite de lua cheia, Remo, mamãe sempre nos disse para...

- Você gosta ou não gosta do Rex?

- Gosto...- murmurou ela, num fio de voz.

- Então, pare de tremer de medo e me siga!

Naquele momento, porém, um uivo ecoou pela mata deserta e escura. Os dois irmão olharam-se, imóveis, o medo estampado em cada olhar.

- Vamos sair daqui!- pediu ela, chorando.

Saíram os dois correndo. Já podiam ver o fim da mata. Porém, alguma coisa saltou sobre Remo e caiu sobre Samara. A garota gritou com força, e Remo ergueu-se novamente.

Com uma força que não sabia possuir, tocou-se sobre o animal, forçando-o a sair de cima da irmã. O bicho correu assustado. Porém, deixou uma marca grande nele. Uma grande mordida sangrava alucinadamente em seu ombro direito.

Não quero ir, mamãe!!!

Mas é preciso, minha filha! Seu irmão não é mais o mesmo...

Mas eu não quero ficar longe de vocês!- a garotinha de sete anos chorava.

Nos veremos uma vez por mês, querida, eu prometo!- a Sra. Lupin já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, também.

Mamãe... por favor...

Naquele momento a Sra. Lupin, irmã do pai de Samara, aproximou-se.

E então, Sah? Pronta para viver as maiores aventuras de sua vida?

Samara olhou-a.

Mamãe vai ir me visitar?

Sempre que a convidarmos!

E o Remo?

Também! Desde que não seja lua cheia! E meus filhos vão adorar você, tenho certeza!

Samara deu a mão para a tia.

Tchau, mãe

Tchau, minha princesa!

Manda um beijo pro Remo. Diz que vou sentir falta das maluquices que fazíamos juntos!

Eu digo! Agora vá!

E diz pro pai que eu amo ele! E que vou morrer de saudades!

Vá logo!

Samara entrou com a tia em um trem. Depois de acenar alguns instantes para a filha da janela, a Sra. Lupin teve que virar-se para que Samara não visse as lágrimas grossas e quentes que escorriam por seu rosto.

A fazenda era incrivelmente linda, mas terrivelmente grande. Samara levou duas semanas para conhecer minuciosamente cada canto daquele lugar que, não tinha dúvidas, era lindo.

A tia tinha três filhos. Luck, de dezessete anos, Mark, de dezenove e August, de vinte. Os três adoravam Samara como se fosse uma irmã mais nova. Cuidavam e mimavam a prima ao exagero.

Ela também era a princesa dos sete peões que trabalhavam na fazendo. Em menos de cinco dias lá, já andava de cavalo como se o fizesse desde que nascera.

Jogava futebol com os primos, subia em árvore, era uma verdadeira moleca. mas todos a adoravam assim. Mas, em meio a tudo isso, ela via a tia cozinhando bolos, salgadinhos, doces, tortas, e tantas coisas.

Quando tinha oito anos, era uma expert na cozinha. Os primos amavam o bolo de chocolate dela, que geralmente era devorado uma hora após Ter sido feito.

Lentamente, porém, ela foi perdendo contato com Remo. De irmão inseparável e melhor amigo, ele passara apenas a mero conhecido. Os olhares antes tão significativos agora eram passageiros e às vezes nem se cruzavam. A primeira vez que haviam se reencontrado, haviam se olhado e dito "oi". Não se abraçaram, não correram pelo pátio, não falaram durante horas sobre as últimas novidades. Pareciam completos desconhecidos.

Quando voltou para casa, Samara chorou como não chorava há séculos.

Beuxbatons foi uma aventura. Veio para comprovar sua sede de conhecer o mundo e de viajar. Veio, porém, principalmente, para dar-lhe a certeza de que Remo e ela não passavam de meros conhecidos. Jamais voltariam a ser como eram antes dele tornar-se lobisomem.

E, enquanto crescia e amadurecia longe dele, culpava-se silenciosamente por não Ter sido ela própria a mordida, por não Ter evitado aquilo.

Quando completou doze anos, virou a melhor amiga inseparável de Alice. as duas tornaram-se, em menos de duas semanas, as "loucas" dse Beuxbatons.

Isso porque, depois de compartilharem suas histórias "semi-sofridas", haviam descido e jurado que, jamais, as faria deixar de aproveitar a vida. E era assim que elas viviam desde aquele momento. Rindo histericamente pelos corredores, aprontando com os mais novos e mais velhos, pregando peças nos populares, enfim, fazendo tudo o que uma pessoa normal não faria.

Assim, chegou aquelas férias, onde Samara Lupin conheceu Sirius Black...

Samara voltou à realidade quando o dia já estava nascendo. Não precisou de nenhum movimento para saber que havia chorado.

Ela queria pensar em alguma coisa, mas só conseguia pensar que eles iriam descobrir, e seriam mais três amigos que o irmão perderia... pôr sua culpa...

Lembrou-se da forma como a mãe a olhara quando Remo transformou-se em um monstro. E percebeu que precisava fazer alguma coisa, antes que deixasse de ser feliz por causa daquilo.

Limpou as lágrimas que haviam escorrido por seu rosto e, no instante seguinte, olhou para o livro que a tia lhe dera no último aniversário: "as belezas da América". Sorriu. "Eu ainda vou conhecer o mundo", prometeu a si mesmo, "e tentar dar a algumas pessoas a chance de ser um pouquinho que seja mais feliz..."

Sirius deitou-se na cama e observou Remo dormindo.

O que você esconde, amigo?

Pensou em Samara e a voz estranhamente fria dizendo "não serei eu a dizer...". Olhou para os três amigos que tanto gostava e admirava.

"Deve ser algo muito sério", pensou, "ou ele nos contaria... ele deve Ter medo de que não sejamos mais amigo dele... só pode ser isso..."

Logo depois pensou _em Samara_. Naquele jeito engraçado dela, comendo chocolate com suco de laranja. Gostava das besteiras que ela falava. Só não imaginava como a encararia no dia seguinte.

"Ou melhor", disse uma vozinha irônica em sua cabeça, "como você irá encarar o Remo!"

Então, perdido em pensamentos, Sirius adormeceu.


	5. De Volta a Hogwarts

**Aí está, mais um capítulo... espero q gostem das lokuras...**

**Please, comentem!!!**

De Volta a Hogwarts

Sirius entrou em Hogwarts com uma sensação estranha. Sentia-se mais velho, mais experiente, mais crescido. A sensação de que havia ficado com uma garota deixara-o totalmente cheio de si, embora ele nem se desse conta.

Quando viu Lílian Evans e Marlene Logbotton aproximando-se, as duas conversando, não hesitou duas vezes antes de erguer a mão e acenar para elas, cumprimentando-as com um "olá, garotas" bem descontraído.

As duas continuaram a caminhar dando risadinhas, e Sirius abriu um sorriso conquistador. Tiago aproximou-se rindo naquele momento.

- Que história foi essa com a Evans e a Longbotton, hein, Sirius?

Sirius sorriu.

- Você jura que não vai contar nada para o Remo?

- Nada o que?- perguntou Tiago, sem entender.

- Lembra da Samara?

- Você...

- Nós ficamos!- disse ele, abrindo um sorriso.

- Ah...

Logo os dois caíram na risada e subiram no trem, conversando animados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anastácia Tamman viu o irmão entrar na cabine e seguiu-o. ele continuava lindo como sempre fora, mas havia alguma coisa em sua aparência que revelava dor, medo, desconforto e raiva. Quando os amigos dele deixaram a cabine, ela imediatamente disse:

- Nossos pais não estão aqui agora! Vamos, me conte o que aconteceu!

Matt olhou-a pôr algum tempo antes de dizer:

- Me desculpe, Anastácia, mas não posso dizer! Pela sua vida! Realmente não posso!

Ela bufou.

- Nunca escondemos nada um do outro!

- É o melhor para você!- disse ele.

- O melhor é eu saber.

- Não é.

- O que não é?- disse a voz arrastada de Malfoy.

- Sai daqui- disse Anastácia, brava.

- Desculpe- disse o loiro, abrindo um sorriso irônico- Princesa de Gelo!- e saiu da cabine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius e Tiago demoraram quase uma hora até chegar à suas cabines, pois iam conversando com todos os conhecidos que encontravam nos vagões. Então, ficaram conversando com Remo e Pedrinho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lílian virou-se para Marlene e começou a rir. primeiro as duas riam tímidas, para que ele não visse. Logo depois, quando viram que ele entrou no trem, caíram na risada.

Frank aproximou-se delas acompanhado dos amigos, Edgar Bones, Gideão Preweet e Beijo Fenwick e logo comentou:

- O que as duas garotinhas estão rindo tanto?

- Sirius- disse Marlene- Passou pôr nós...- ela interrompeu a frase, rindo.

Lily teve que continuar, quando se controlou.

- Daí ele disse... "olá garotas" com uma voz de quem é o gostoso!

E as duas caíram na risada de novo.

- Vamos lá, Lily- disse Marlene, puxando-a pelo braço.

- Sim, vamos lá!

- Tchau, rapazes- falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Naquele momento ouviram um grito:

- Lily! Marlene!

As duas viraram-se ao mesmo tempo e viram Amélia Bones e Dorcas Meadowes, a primeira de cabelos loiros ondulados e a segunda de cabelos castanhos lisos muito compridos, passando a cintura, levemente repicados numa franja na altura do queixo.

- Dorcas!

- Amélia!

As quatro correram e se abraçaram, rindo.

- Nossa! Seu cabelo está gigante!- disse Lily para Dorcas- Mal te reconheci.

- Você cresceu, Amy!

As quatro seguiram rindo e finalmente entraram no trem. Sentaram-se numa cabine e Amy disse:

- Novidades, garotas, como está Hogwarts? E os meninos?

- Está tudo bem!- disse Lily.

- E eles continuam idiotas como sempre foram!

- Agora há pouco Sirius passou pôr nós se achando o gostosão!

- Dizendo "olá garotas!"

As quatro caíram na risada mais uma vez.

- E o Tamman, continua soberano?

- Idiota!- disse Marlene- Se acha o bom! Ganhou o distintivo ano passado!

- Ninguém merece!- comentou Dorcas- Ele é muito trouxa, se acha só porque tem um maldito sobrenome e um cofre lotado de ouro em Grigotes!

- Você esqueceu os pais com influência!

- Ele tem uma irmã- comentou Lily- Anastácia Tamman! Ela é o irmão em versão feminina.

- Então vai roubar a fama da puta da Black?

- Nem sabe o que ela fez com ela!!!

- Elas quem?

- A Tamman destruiu a reputação da Black! Acabou totalmente! Espalhou as piores coisas a respeito dela!

- Então quem é a nova garota da sonserina?

- A Black ainda! Dizem que ela e o Flint... você sabe...

- SÉRIO?- berrou Dorcas.- Nossa, realmente puta!

As quatro trocaram um olhar cúmplice e no instante seguinte explodiram em risadas.

- Mas contem, como está Hogwarts? Binns continua aquele idiota de sempre?

Lily olhou-a séria.

- Binns morreu.

- O QUE???- berrou Dorcas, fingindo-se assustada. No instante seguinte ergueu as mãos para o céu, mas Lily interrompeu-a.

- Poupe a felicidade. ele virou um fantasma.

Mas Dorcas não conseguiu evitar o riso.

- Mas falem da Austrália- pediu Marlene.

- Lá na Austrália a escola fica na beira do mar!

- Os garotos vivem surfando! Ficamos amigas de vários deles!

- E tinha um professor que era ELFO!!!

- Diziam que ele tinha ATÉ namorado!!!

As quatro riam animadas.

Riam tanto das histórias que, quando se deram conta, já estavam almoçando e, dali a pouco, o trem já estava parando. Elas trocaram de roupa apressadas e reuniram-se aos outros alunos.

- Aqui estamos nós de novo- disse Dorcas, sorrindo.

- De volta a Hogwarts!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bellatriz Black virou-se para a garota ao seu lado.

- Insuportáveis e idiotas, essas quatro.

- Deixe-as Bellatriz, esse é nosso último ano. Nada vai nos tirar o brilho!

- Acho bom- disse ela- Pois esse ano tenho gente de fora do meu lado... gente de fora que pode interferir aqui dentro se eu pedir...

- Podemos sabem quem é?

- É segredo- disse Bella, um sorriso diabólico no rosto- É segredo!

As outras sorriram umas para as outras.

- E a Tamman, o que você fará em relação a ela?

- Nada- disse ela- Deixo isso a encargo de meu querido amigo Matt Tamman!!!

As outras voltaram a sorrir.

- Vamos, Bella, nos conte seus planos!

- Não- repetiu ela- Nos tempos de hoje, não dá para confiar em quase ninguém!

As outras fingiram-se de ofendidas, mas a mais esperta logo perguntou:

- Mas em quem você confia, se não em nós?

- É segredo- disse Bella- Mas é muito melhor do que você podem imaginar!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severo Snape viu Bellatriz afastar-se e em sua mente surgiu a pergunta de quem seriam seus contatos. Seguiu caminhando e pouco depois viu através do vidro da cabine os Tamman. Olhou o garoto pôr algum tempo e finalmente entendeu o que ele e Bellatriz tinham de tão estranho.

Aquelas olheiras, os dedos pálidos e roxos nas articulações, os olhos vermelhos... tudo aquilo só podia significar uma coisa...

Eles também haviam aderido ao partido das trevas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O garoto de oito anos ouviu o pai gritando na sala.

- CALE A BOCA, SUA PUTA!

- PÔR FAVOR, PARE!

O barulho de um soco.

- SE EU ADERI À PORRA DO PARTIDO DE VOLDEMORT É PORQUE EU ACHO ISSO CERTO!

- Pôr favor, pare com isso!- alguma coisa sendo quebrada.

- PARE VOCÊ, SUA VAGABUNDA! VOCÊ E ESSE MALDITO GAROTO! E ESSE MALDITO PIRRALHO COM O MEU MALDITO NOME!!!

- Não fale assim do meu filho!

- SAIA DESSA CASA, SUA VADIA!

- Você não pode me mandar embora!

- EU POSSO FAZER O QUE EU QUISER!

Severo Snape viu a mãe subir as escadas e voltar algum tempo depois com duas grandes malas, pegá-lo no colo e sair da mansão dos Snape. Quando encarou-a, viu olhos brilhando de medo, fúria, amor, ódio, tudo misturado. Um olho estava roxo, ela chorava, e o lábio sangrava.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Black, Régulo!- chamou a voz da professora McGonaggal.

Sirius torceu os dedos de baixo da mesa.

- Vá para a Lufa-Lufa!- disse ele- Vá para a lufa-Lufa, seu imbecil!

Mas o chapéu abriu a boca e anunciou:

- Sonserina!

Sirius afundou e Tiago deu tapinhas solidários nas costas do amigo.

- Droga! Minha família realmente me envergonha!

Tiago sorriu maroto, quando viu o garoto pálido, sério e introvertido na mesa da Sonserina, que era totalmente o oposto de Sirius.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quando o maravilhoso banquete terminou, já era quase dez horas da noite. Muitos alunos bocejavam. Dumbledore levantou-se e disse:

- Sejam bem vindos! Não tenho muitas notícias para vocês, a não ser que temos um novo zelador, Argo Filch! Lembrem-se que a floresta da propriedade é proibida e que não deve-se fazer mágicas nos corredores! Monitores, levem os alunos aos dormitórios!

**Aí vai mais uma vez:**

**comentem!!! eu preciso mto saber o q vcs axam das malukices q eu screvo!!!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!**


	6. Quadribol e Tombos

Quadribol

Tiago Potter chegou ao salão comunal dois dias depois e encontrou o aviso para os testes de Quadribol.

- Sirius!

- Que?

- Os testes para o Quadribol são semana que vem! Vamos tentar alguma coisa?

- É claro que sim!

Dorcas espiou pela porta do quarto:

- Já estão saindo!!!

- Será que vão encontrar alguém?

- Deixe eu ver!- pediu Amélia esganiçada lá de dentro.

- Aqui tem uma vaga!

Dorcas riu.

- Eu sabia! Olha ali! Estão com vassouras!

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Acho que vão treinar para entrar no time!

- Mas são cinco da manhã!

- Vamos segui-los!- disse Marlene, decidida.

- Mari, você está maluca?

- Estou perfeitamente sã!

- Eu apoio!- disse Dorcas, feliz, deitada no chão para poder ver alguma coisa

- Meu Deus, sou amiga de três garotas completamente malucas!!!

As quatro explodiram em risadas e Dorcas mandou-as calarem a boca, antes que o Lupin as visse:

- Vamos logo, garotas, vai ser divertido!

Lily riu, repetindo logo depois:

- Você são malucas!

- Isso é um elogio!- disse Dorcas- Vamos logo, suas frescas!

Saíram caminhando todas tentando não fazer muito barulho.

- Gol!- disse Dorcas- Estão indo para o saguão!!!

- Eles vão nos ouvir!- disse Lily, caminhando na ponta dos pés.

- Ai! Alguém pisou no meu pé!- disse Amélie- Foi você, não foi, Marlene?

- Hey, me desculpe, você sabe que eu sou um zero à esquerda!

- Putz, de novo?

- Caminhe mais rápido!

Naquele momento, porém, Marlene pisou com força num degrau que desapareceu, e o pé dela entrou inteiro para dentro da escada. Lily, que vinha atrás dela, tropeçou no corpo da amiga e saiu rolando escada abaixo, derrubando Dorcas, a primeira da fila, que derrubou uma grande armadurano meio do caminho, e arrastando escada abaixo a coitada da Amélia, que vinha ao lado de Dorcas e tentou segurá-la. Quando a confusão parou, as quatro se olharam e explodiram em gargalhadas.

Os marotos estavam indo em direção do campo de Quadribol, já alcançavam as portas de carvalho do colégio quando ouviram risadas histéricas.

- Nossa, o que será isso?

Os quatro foram até o corredor e encontraram Lílian Evans e Amélia Bones emboladas no início das escadas, Marlene Logbotton com um pé até a coxa dentro do degrau da escada, rindo de não poder mais, e Dorcas, atravessada no meio do corredor com o capacete de uma armadura na cabeça. Observaram-nas pôr um momento.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?- perguntou Tiago.

- Poupe esse seu jeito de gostosão- disse Lily, rude, provocando as risadas de Dorcas dentro do capacete dourada- E nos ajude!!!

Sirius aproximou-se de Evans e Bones e ajudou-as a levantarem do chão. Tiago foi até Marlene junto com Pedrinho, ajudando-a a desencalhar do degrau engolidor. Remo foi até Dorcas, ainda presa no capacete, e tirou-o da cabeça da garota.

- Você está bem.

- Estou sim!- disse ela, rindo.

Encararam-se pôr um momento.

- Ah...

- Garotas, vamos seguir para a biblioteca?- disse Dorcas, rapidamente.

Lily não conseguiu evitar o riso.

- Vocês estavam nos seguindo, não é?- perguntou Tiago, com seu jeito de arrogante.

- Imagine! Íamos até a biblioteca!

- Pôr aqui?

- Passaríamos pela cozinha primeiro!- disse Marlene, antes.

- Cozinha?- perguntaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

A garota corou. O irmão lhe falara da cozinha em seu primeiro ano, poucos alunos sabiam da entrada para o lugar.

- Se vocês nos contarem onde fica a cozinha- disse Tiago, um sorriso arrogante no rosto- Não contaremos a ninguém sobre esse tombo LINDO!!!

- Os marotos voltaram a rir. Lily, Dorcas e Amélia voltaram-se imediatamente para Marlene.

- É segredo- disse Marlene- Mas se vocês jurarem que ninguém mais irá saber...

- Diga logo, garota!- disse Sirius, impaciente, os olhos brilhando.

- É óbvio que não dividiremos essa informação preciosa com mais ninguém!- apoiou Tiago- Vamos querer privacidade e, é lógico, exclusividade!!!

- Certo, poupem a sessão "eu sou o melhor" e me escutem... Vão até o quadro de frutas no próximo corredor à direita e façam cosquinha numa pêra bem verde. A porta vai se abrir e vocês jamais morrerão de fome!

Sirius abriu um sorriso.

- Tchau, garotas!- disse ele, e saiu correndo em direção á cozinha.

- Eu não acredito nisso!- disse Dorcas assim que os marotos desapareceram.

- Estamos ferradas!- completou Amélia.

- Desculpem- disse Marlene, encolhendo os ombros, indo mancando até as garotas.

- Ah, vamos esquecer isso!!!

- Alguém com fome?

As quatro caíram na gargalhada e saíram caminhando em direção ao salão principal, embora ainda faltasse uma hora para o café da manhã ser servido.

- Essas quatro são completamente malucas- disse Lupin, quando pararam diante do quadro.

- Mas são malucas entgraçadas- disse Tiago.

- E bonitas- completou Sirius.

Pedrinho riu.

- Abram logo essa porta que estou faminto!

Sirius e Tiago chegaram ao salão comunal uma semana depois, às oito da noite, e encontraram um amontoado de alunos em volta do Quadro de Avisos.

- O que tem ali?- perguntou Tiago à Frank, que estava sentado lendo um grosso livro.

- Os novos jogadores do time da Grifinória. O Patrick acabou de pregá-lo.

Os dois correram até ali. Conseguindo entrar no meio dos colegas, finalmente olharam o pergaminhoc om uma letra garranchada que dizia:

_Time de Quadribol da Grifinória_

_Goleiro: Patrick Melbourne (capitão)_

_Batedor: Will McMillan_

_Batedor: Sirius Black_

_Artilheiro: Amy Lee_

_Artilheiro: Michaela Taylor_

_Artilheiro: Anna Sharon_

_Apanhador: Tiago Potter_

Sirius imediatamente deu um grito de vitória.

- Nós conseguimos!- berrou ele.

- É isso aí!- concordou Tiago.

Samara Lupin encarou Alice Bernouldi e as duas caíram na gargalhada. Diante das duas, Luck McKinnon estava esparramado no chão, o rosto vermelho, indicando que o grande, importante, lindo e gostoso monitor estava envergonhado pelo tombo que levara.

O garoto levantou-se sem jeito.

- Você está bem?- perguntou, finalmente, Samara.

- E... estou...- disse ele.

- Ah, que bom!- disse Alice, e as duas voltaram a rir.

- Vocês... se importariam... de não contar isso a ninguém?

As duas trocaram mais um olhar e caíram na gargalhada.

- O que ganharíamos com isso?- perguntou finalmente Samara.

- Ah... deixe-me pensar...- disse o garoto, corando.

Alice foi, porém, mais esperta.

- Não contamos nada a ninguém se você conseguir que não ganhemos detenções até o final de quinto ano!

- É muito tempo!- disse ele.

- É até você sair do colégio- disse Samara, que percebera isso.

O garoto olhou-as.

- Como terei certeza de que vocês não vão contar nada?

- Ah... aí é problema seu- disse Samara- Confie em nós, vai!!! Ou você acha que tocaríamos pela janela a chance de aprontar as piores e não levar detenções dois, DOIS anos?

O garoto corou.

- Certo... aliás... quem diria que as santinhas do terceiro ano fossem tão...

- Manipuladoras?

- Subordinadoras?

- Talvez...

- Ótimo, agora que você já sabe a verdade sobre nós, vamos indo!!!

- É, queremos pesquisar sobre o México! Dizem que usam chapéus muito engraçados na cabeça!

- Pretendemos usá-los na próxima visita á Paris!!!- completou Alice.

E as duas saíram caminhando, rindo, em direção á Biblioteca.

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça, sem acreditar no que lhe ocorre. No instante seguinte Sarah Ranchester entrou no corredor e ele suspirou.

- Oi, amor!- disse ele.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo!

Os dois beijaram-se e saíram caminhando.

**N.A.: é, finalmente um capítulo, depois de quase 10 dias só de trimestrais, aki tô eu!!!**

**Keria pedir que por favor KOMENTEM!!! e c alguém kiser me explicar como eu faço para q qualquer pessoa possa deixar uma review, PLEASE!!!**

**Sobre a fic: agoraa samara vai começar a aparecer , e vcs vaum começar a perceber q eu comecei com a Lily e cia bem criançona, como todo mundo é com doze, treze anos... tarde elas vaum crescer... continuem lendo!!! Romance soh daki uns 3 capítulos, mas ai tb naum pára !!!**

**POR PAVOR, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!**

**Espero mto q estejam gostando!!! Dêm idéias, critiquem, TUDO!!!**

**Bjus!!!**


	7. FCM, Garanhões, Lobisomens, Animados e C...

**FCM, Garanhões, lobisomens, animagos e o CF**

Depois do primeiro treino de Quadribol, Tiago e Sirius começaram a se surpreender com a quantidade de garotas que vinha olhar os treinos. Já estava no início de outubro quando ouviram a conversa...

- Eu não acredito que aquelas idiotas realmente estejam fazendo isso!- era a voz inconfundível de Lílian Evans.

- Comprovadíssimo!- respondeu a voz de Marlene.

- Eu mesmo ouvi!- disse Dorcas- Estavam fofocando sobre como eles eram lindos, bonitos, gostosos e outros milhares de adjeitovs idiotas! No banheiro do Segundo Andar! Com a Murta e tudo!

- Sério?- era Amélia.

- Meu Deus, esta escola está indo para o brejo!

- Estavam falando até em fundar um fã-clube

- Céus!- Evans gritou- Elas são mais loucas que vocês!

A discussão foi interrompida pôr risadas histéricas de Dorcas.

- Ninguém merece!- completou Amélie- Imagine, Fã Clube eu amo os Marotos!!! Credo!!!

- Não que eles não sejam bonitos- completara Marlene- Mas isso já é um exagero!

- O Potter já é um arrogante desmiolado- comentara Evans- Imagina se descobrir isso!

- Credo! Deus me livre!

Na semana seguinte, Sirius apareceu ficando com Amy Lee, uma quartanista da Grifinória, e Tiago com Bianca Watson, uma também quartanista da Corvinal.

Quando, no café da manhã da véspera do dia das bruxas, os dois entraram de mãos dadas com as duas no salão principal, Dorcas engasgou-se.

- Oh, meu Deus!- dramatizou ela.

Lily começou a rir histericamente e Amélia chutou-lhe com força a canela.

- Os dois estão se achando, olha ali!- disse Marlene.

- Olha aquela guria da Lufa-lufa- disse Amélia- Acho que pediria um autógrafo para ele!

- Que humilhação!

- Não dou nem duas semanas para estarem com outras!- disse Marlene- Eu conheço meu irmão!

- Não!- disse Dorcas, teatralmente- Outro Frank nesta escola não!

- Ah, parem com isso- disse Lily, controlada- Esses dois são idiotas demais! as garotas vão cair na real!

- Francamente, Lily, alguma mente feminina nesta escola tem o mínimo de bom senso? Ontem eu vi...

As três viraram-se para Dorca e berraram ao mesmo tempo.

- O QUE?

O salão silenciou-se. Lily desatou a rir mais uma vez.

- Certo, fale logo- disse Marlene- Lily não vai parar de rir tão cedo assim...

- Vi Bellatriz Black e o HORRÍVEL do Cabbre se _beijando_ numa sala!!! Quase vomitei!- admitiu ela, fingindo-se humilhada e envergonhada.

Lily riu mais alto ainda.

- Tente se controlar, Lily- pediu Marlene.

- Não dá- disse ela, voltando a rir.

As outras três olharam-se fazendo sinais de desaprovação com a cabeça.

- Hey, não me olhem com essa cara! Parecem mais loucas do que geralmente são!

E, no instante seguinte, as quatro estavam rindo.

Chegaram na Biblioteca desesperadas atrás de um livro sobre História da Magia faltando cinco minutos para a aula começar, e quando Madame Pince registrou-o, saíram as quatro correndo desesperadas até a sala do professor Binns.

Sentadas no grupo de Quatro, pesquisando História Antiga, Lily abriu o livro. Estava folhando em busca de algo sobre a história de Eurico, o idiota, como elas chamavam um duende importante, quando um papel caiu do meio do livro.

Dorcas abriu-o e soltou uma exclamação.

- Eu não acredito nisso!

Lily inclinou-se sobre ela e leu:

- Fã Clube dos Marotos?

- Você está falando sério?- disse Amélia, apavorada.

As quatro espremeram-se para ler a folha

_Ficha de inscrição_

_Nome completo:_

_Idade:_

_Casa:_

_Série:_

_Maroto Preferido:_

_Porque:_

_O que faria pôr ele?_

_O que faria com ele?_

_Porque quer entrar para o FCM?_

_Normais gerais:_

_Jamais negar dividir o maroto com as outras membros do clube._

_Jamais deixar de dividir uma informação com as outras membros do clube._

_Jamais passar um dia sem suspirar pôr um maroto._

_Jamais deixar de dar "oi" a um maroto quando passar pôr um._

_Jamais perder a oportunidade de estar perto dele._

_Jamais desperdiçar a oportunidade de tê-lo, nem que for pôr um segundo._

_Jamais dizer que uma amizade é mais importante que um maroto._

_Jamais deixar de adorá-los._

_Sempre, até que sejamos levadas desta escola, deixar de vê-los TODO dia!_

_E, é claro, fazer o possível e o impossível para receber alguma coisa deles, nem que for uma "sai daqui"._

_E, é óbvio, viver a vida inteira como serviçais, prontas para atendê-los._

_Estas são as normas para entrar no Fã-Clube dos Marotos! Se você concorda com tudo isso, preencha o formulário e entregue-o pessoalmente à..._

- Droga, está apagado.

- Eu não acredito nisso!

- É muita humilhação!

- Vocês viram... ser serviçais dos panacas dos marotos!!!

- Elas são totalmente mongas!

- Idiotas!!!

Naquele momento Binns aproximou-se delas, fazendo Lily começar a rir novamente.

- Então? Onde está Eurico?

- No livro- disse Dorcas, abrindo um grande sorriso.

Binns olhou-a sério e disse:

- Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória! E uma detenção, Srta. Meadowes!!!

Quando o fantasma afastou-se ela olhou indignada para as amigas.

- Que idiota!

- Eu ouviu, Srta. Meadowes! E agora serão duas detenções!

Desta vez, Dorcas resolveu não retrucar, enquanto observava em silêncio as três amigas rindo o mais baixo que podiam, os ombros sacudindo para frente e para trás ante o esforço de parar de rir.

Sirius virou-se para Tiago.

- Ninguém merece!

- Um trabalho de dez metros sobre os bruxos transformistas involuntários e seja lá o que mais!!!

- Garanto que poderíamos pedir para as Loucas- disse Tiago, referindo-se à Evans, Meadowes, Longbotton e Bones.- Elas já devem Ter feito tudo!

- Jamais nos emprestariam!- disse Sirius, sofrido.

- O Remo não podia viajar justo agora!

Lá fora, um uivo cortou o silêncio da biblioteca.

- A Casa dos Gritos. Vamos conhecê-la na próxima semana! Nem acredito!!! Hogsmeade!!!

Sirius subiu numa escada.

- Certo, vamos pegar esses livros primeiro!!!

Lá de cima, podia ver pela janela a grande lua cheia. Suspirou e as risadas das "Loucas" ecoou pela biblioteca. Ele ergueu a mão para puxar um livro particularmente grosso quando quase a prateleira toda caiu, os livros esparramando-se sobre a cabeça de Tiago.

Sirius desceu correndo.

- Droga, tomara da a Pince não veja isso!

Tiago abaixou-se parar pegar um livro aberto e seus olhos pousaram sobre o título...

- Lobisomem...

- Que?- disse Sirius, já segurando cinco livros, cambaleante pôr causa do peso deles.

- Remo...

Sirius deixou os livros caírem mais uma vez quando Tiago puxou-o apressado até a seção de invisibilidade, onde ninguém os veria. sentaram-se encostados na parede e Tiago indicou o trecho que atraíra sua atenção.

- Remo desaparece uma vez pôr mês. anotamos as datas- disse ele, revirando os cadernos- Aqui! Se contarmos regreSsivamente para trás, - veremos que todas eram lua cheia! E a data que fomos para a casa de Remo... era depois da Lua Cheia! Tudo se encaixa! É pôr isso que ele não gosta de bichos-papões! Poderíamos descobrir ao vermos um globo de prata! E os sintomas...

- Olheiras, machucados, desânimo, palidez... tudo fecha!

- Mas porque ele não nos contaria nada?

- Talvez... estivesse com medo- disse Sirius- De que não quiséssemos mais ser seus amigos.

- Coitado!

Os dois ficaram um momento em silêncio.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso!

Ficaram novamente calados. Lá fora, ouviu-se outro uivo. Sirius virou a página e começou a ler pôr cima a matéria do livro. Foi quando disse:

- Aqui tem que lobisomens apresentam perigos somente a seres humanos. Quando com animais, ele fica totalmente nocivo! A mordida dele também não faz efeito em animais...

- Entendi onde você quer chegar- disse Tiago, os olhos brilhando.

- Acho que teremos de nos transformar em animais!!!

- Animais não- corrigiu Sirius- Animagos!!!

- Sirius, somos gênios!!!

- Você acabou de descobrir a América, Tiago!

Lílian Evans virou-se para Dorcas e disse:

- Você ouviu o que eu ouvi?

- Segundo os maravilhosos e perfeitos Marotos... somos _Loucas!!!- _Dorcas esatva indignada.

- Não podemos deixar isso assim!

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

Lily sorriu.

- Formar o AFCM!!!

- Que negócio é esse?

- Amamos o fã clube dos marotos?- Dorcas parecia repugnada ao dizer aquilo.

- Anti-fã-clube dos marotos- corrigiu Lily, sorrindo.

- É muito confuso.

- Podem confundir!!!

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Não acredito que nos chamam de _loucas!_

- Pelo menos é verdade- disse Dorcas, fazendo Amélia rir.

- O que vocês acham de... CFL???- sugeriu Marlene.

- Depende- disse Dorcas, interessada- O que quer dizer? Cooperativa das Fadas Luminosas?

Lily explodiu em risadas.

- O que vocês acham de Clube das Fazidas de Loucas?

Severo Snape observou Matt tamman entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina de mãos dadas com Bellatriz Black.

- Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite, Matt.

Cada um subiu para seu quarto, sem notar o garoto solitário que encarava o fogo.

**OI!!!**

**espero q estejam gostando!!!**

**Keria agradecer o comentário Sarah, e dizer q eu resolvi inovar, hehehe!!! A Samara ainda vai nos surpreender!!!**

**Continuem deixando Reviews!!!**

**Bjus!!!**


	8. O Fim do Ano Letivo

**O fim do ano letivo**

Anastácia Tamman olhou séria para o irmão e imediatamente disse:

- Matt, diga de uma vez, o que você tem?

O garoto ficou sério.

- Acho que está na hora de me dizer a verdade, não é?

Matt sorriu.

- Não há nada comigo, Ana! Acredite!

- Você passou o ano inteiro nervoso, estranho, calado, e mal saiu com garotas! Limitou-se totalmente à idiota da Black! Você não é o meu irmão!!!

- Hey, se acalme, Ana, eu não tenho nada!

Ela olhou-o com frieza e ele suspirou.

- Mana, pôr favor, pare com isso!!!

Ela então disse:

- Acho melhor você me contar a verdade antes que tenha que recorrer a outros métodos!

Anastácia chegou ao salão comunal da Sonserina e encontrou-o parcialmente vazio. Snape estava sentado a um canto, sozinho, lendo um livro. Bella pintava as unhas compenetradas numa mesa central. Um grupo de primeiro anistas tocava bolinhas de papéis uns nos outros. Malfoy, Cabbre e Goyle jogavam xadrez, conversando compenetrados sobre algo importante.

Quando passou pôr Bellatriz, viu que ela usava a faixa e a coroa de Garota de Hogwarts. Sorriu...

- Então, Black, pronta para sua última noite como Rainha de Hogwarts?

- Estou deixando Hogwars, sim- disse Black- Mas isso não quer dizer que vá te deixar em paz, garotinha mimada!

Anastácia sorriu.

- Seu reinado acabou, Black, não tente fingir que não!!!

E subiu até seu quarto. Quando passou pôr Malfoy, ainda ouviu o comentário sarcástico...

- Lá vai nossa Princesa de Gelo...

Ela limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar frio e superior, logo depois continuando em seu trajeto.

O quartanista virou-se para Cabbre e Goyle e disse:

- Nossa próxima Rainha da Sonserina não parece muito feliz hoje, não é? o que será que o Matt fez desta vez?- sorriu- Ou o que será que ele não fez?

Dorcas virou-se para Lily.

- Só oito e sete nessa maldita prova??? Mas eu morri estudando!!!- berrou Dorcas, ao receber um exame de Transfiguração.

- Oito e sete é bom- disse Amélia, aproximando-se- Eu tirei oito e quatro. A Marlene está pulando de alegria! Ela tirou NOVE!!! E você, Lily?

Lily abriu um sorriso.

- Nove e nove!

Naquele momento, Tiago passou pôr ali com os marotos dizendo em voz alta...

- É claro que esse dez é apenas o primeiro...

- DEZ?- disse Lily, incrédula.

Dorcas sorriu.

- Pelo visto o arrogante, insuportável e metido Potter te ganhou nessa, Lily!!!

A garota suspirou.

- Vamos ver as outras notas, FL!!!

As outras riram e seguiram-na.

Samara virou-se para Alice e riu alto:

- Quer dizer que você gabaritou Feitiços?

- Exato!- disse ela- E você gabaritou DCAT, Runas... o que mais?

- Transfiguração e Adivinhação. E você? Além de TCM e Aritmancia?

- Só...- disse Alice- Espero que não fiquem decepcionados demais comigo...

- Ah, fala sério!!!

As duas caíram na gargalhada e cruzaram com Luck McKinnon, cercado pelos amigos "gostosos" do quinto ano. Ele abriu um sorriso e disparou um "olá", o que fez as duas explodirem de risadas assim que estivessem afastadas o suficiente dos dois.

- Ele está assim desde o tombo!- disse Samara, rindo.

- Não acredito que um tombo possa arruinar a reputação dele a tal ponto que ele nos dê "olá" toda vez que nos vê!

- É o preço da fama!- comentou Samara.

- Olha, Samara, a Atena!

Atena era a coruja de Samara, que correu a pegá-la.

- É do mano!- disse ela.

- O que diz?

- Nossa, só idiotice!!! Está contando como Black e Potter se acham os bons!!! Ainda não acredito que eu tenha caído nas garras dele...

- Mas você disse que ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém...

- É, tem razão... tenho o orgulho de dizer que fui eu que tomei a iniciativa!!! O que diriam se soubessem disso?

- As duas riram e Samara completou:

- Dava para ver nos olhos dele que ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém... é ridículo, não é?

- Muito!

- O que você vai fazer nas férias?

- Queria ficar pôr aqui- admitiu Samara- O pai e a mãe não ajudam muito...

- Aquele lance do seu irmão ser...

- É... é um saco! Queria viajar um pouco...

- Conhecer o México?

- Pôr que não?

- Poderíamos ir juntas...

- Eu não tenho dinheiro- admitiu Samara.

O rosto de Alice iluminou-se.

- Tenho uma ideia!

- Qual?

- Poderíamos arranjar dinheiro durante o próximo ano e viajar ano que vem!

- O rosto de Samara iluminou-se.

- Somos loucas, Alice, isso jamais vai dar certo!

- Precisamos tentar!

As duas apertaram-se as mãos.

- Mas aqui em Beuxbatons não vai dar muito certo...

- O que poderíamos fazer?

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Alice.

- Vamos nos inscrever naquele programa de...

- Intercâmbio!!!

As duas sorriram e, logo depois, caíram na gargalhada.

Em Hogwarts, Frank virou-se para os amigos.

- Certo, o lance é o seguinte.

- Fale!

- Tenho grandes chances de ser eleito monitor chefe ano que vem! Vai ser meu último ano em Hogwarts e, desde que entrei aqui, a Garota de Hogwarts tem sido sonserina! Ano que vem precisamos mudar isso!

- Não com a Princesa de Gelo e seu irmão Cocô da Sonserina!- disse Edgar, chateado.

- Certo... precisamos interferir...

- Como?

- Escolhendo uma garota realmente fantástica ano que vem...

- Quem?

As loucas estão bem bonitinhas- comentou Beijo.

- As loucas são loucas!- disse Gideão, rindo.

Edgar ficou sério pôr um momento.

- A Dorcas está fora de cogitação. É bonita mas é muito maluca!!! A Lily ri demais... a Amélia... não combina... e a Marlene é muito descoordenada... vive caindo...

- Qual vocês preferem? Uma maluca, uma risonha, outra descombinada ou uma descoordenada?

Os quatro riram e Edgar disse:

- Talvez o jeito seja fazer elas deixarem de ser malucas...

- É muito complicado...

- E elas nem são tão populares...- disse Gideão.

- Isso é fácil de mudar... o problema...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte- disse Edgar, sorrindo- Ano que vem discutimos isso!!! pode ser que uma garota fantástica venha para cá nesse negócio que o Dumbledore inventou de intercâmbio...

- Certo, vamos ver...

Sirius virou-se para Tiago.

- Você anotou direito todas as instruções que tinham no livro?

- Sim, anotei, Sirius!!!

- Ótimo! Precisamos nos transformar logo!

- Mas não é tão fácil!

- Vamos conseguir!

- Certo...

- Os dois se encararam, saindo da biblioteca.

- E o mapa?

- Está na metade!!! Já marquei todos os passos que contamos, mas só temos o que todos sabem...

- Como vamos fazer para descobrir as passagens secretas?

- Pensaremos sobre isso nas férias- disse Sirius- Vamos falar com Remo, ele pode nos dar umas idéias.

- E com o Pedrinho...

- Certo, e com o Pedrinho.

Naquele momento Júlia Trish aproximou-se dos dois.

- Oi, Tiaguinho... tudo bem?

Tiago virou-se para a Quinta-anista da Corvinal de longos cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos azuis e abriu um sorriso conquistador.

- Oi, Ju... tudo bem!!!

- Só vim te dar um beijo de boa noite!- disse ela- Vou dormir!!!

- Mas e a cerimônia de encerramento? Você não vai?

Ela sorriu.

- Tinha me esquecido! Mas já que você quer que eu vá, eu vô!!!

Sirius riu ao lado dele.

- Vamos lá, Tiago, temos que encontrar os outros!

- Tchau!- disse Ju, dando-lhe um beijo.

Sirius suspirou em seu trabalho de castiçal momentâneo, até que os dois se separaram e ela saiu saltitando da biblioteca. Tiagos suspirou e comentou, aborrecido:

- Ela é muito idiota! Quem esqueceria a Cerimônia de Encerramento/

- Acho que nem as Loucas seriam capazes de tanto...

- Acho que a solução é romper com ela...

Sirius riu.

- Concordo!

- E como vai a sua? Márcia, né?

- Não... é a Helena!!! Chutei a Márcia há uns dez dias...

- Essa mesmo.

- Acabei com ela ontem! Disse que, como não poderíamos nos ver durante as férias...

- Boa desculpa! Posso usá-la com a minha também?

Os dois riram e continuaram caminhando.

**Aí está, gente!!! Bom... queria dizer pra Sarah Lupin o seguinte: Se acalme!!! Por enquanto são 4 loucas... mas 7? Vamos ver aonde eu vou chegar com essas minhas idéias malucas, hehehe!!! Obrigada pela review!!!**

**Sobre o próximo capítulo: AGUARDEM!!! Muitas surpresas, hehehehe!!! Vai ser muuuuuuuuuito engraçado!!!**

**Bjus e Deixem Reviews!!! É muito importante saber o q vcs taum axando!!! Bjinhus!!!**


	9. Mais Duas Loucas

**Mais duas Loucas**

Sirius Black entrou na Estação de King Kross naquela manhã ensolarada de primeiro de setembro acompanhado de Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew. O primeiro seguia caminhando calmamente, um sorriso maroto no rosto, os cabelos displescentemente penteados, um andar de ator, quase um palmo mais alto. Tiago seguia ao lado dele, anormalmente sorridente, os cabelos mais espetados que o comum. Pedrinho, porém, estava anormalmente quieto, caminhando de ombros encolhidos e olhando para o chão.

Foi quando avistaram Lupin. Quando o viram, ele estava conversando com uma garota de costas para eles, e ela vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa camponesa azul clara, os cabelos loiros caindo livres pelas costas.

- Remo arranjou uma _namorada?_- disse Tiago, interessado.

- Incrível!!!

Quando Remo os viu, acenou-lhes. A garota virou-se e o queixo de Sirius caiu. Ali, acenando para eles também, sorrindo (um sorriso lindo, teve que admitir Sirius), estava Samara Lupin. Era incrível como ela tinha mudado.

- Estavam aproximando-se dos dois irmãos quando ouviram a voz dela:

- A Alice chegou!!! Vou indo, mano!!!- e saiu correndo em direção a uma garota que acabara de atravessar a estação.

Aproximaram-se de Remo.

- Oi, Remo, como foram as férias?

- Foram boas!!!

- O que sua irmã está fazendo aqui?

- Ela vai estudar aqui pôr um ano...

Sirius soltou uma exclamação e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Tiago, que caiu na gargalhada.

- Ah, para com isso- disse Tiago- Não vai acontecer nada demais!!!

Sirius riu alto e Remo lançou-lhes um olhar desconfiado.

- Vocês sabem de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Pedrinho olhava-os interessado. Remo encarou Sirius, que caiu na gargalhada. depois, foi procurar resposta nos olhos de Tiago. quando ele abriu um sorriso maroto, Remo entendeu que eles não estavam a fim de contar...

Anastácia Tamman entrou ao lado do irmão, pela terceira vez na vida, na Estação de King Kross. Assim que cruzou a barreira, viu a mesma cena que via ano após ano. Soltou um suspiro quando o irmão acenou para uma sétima-anista da lufa-lufa.

- Reconheceu o fã-clube?- perguntou ela.

- Se eu tivesse um...

Ela não sorriu.

- Vamos logo, temos que reservar uma cabine.

Naquele momento, ouviram as gargalhadas histéricas de quatro garotas abraçando-se. Ela lançou-lhes uma expressão de profundo desprezo e continuou caminhando. Foi quando viu duas garotas que não conhecia. Elas estavam rindo e caminhando lado a lado, uma vestindo roupas estranhas e a outras roupas normais. Desviou o olhar no instante seguinte e viu os marotos conversando compenetrados à direita. á sua esquerda, vinham caminhando os outros sonserinos...

Malfoy, Cabbre, Goyle, os Lestrange, Dolohov e Black vinham conversando sérios sobre alguma coisa. os irmãos Lestrange discutiam ferozmente alguma coisa. Assim que os viram, Malfoy soltou uma exclamação:

- Princesa de Gelo! Pronta para ser a Rainha da Sonserina?

A garota não disse nada. seus olhos encontraram os de Malfoy e ele recuou um passo, assustado, diante do poder do brilho azulado daqueles olhos.

- Hey, que houve?- disse ele, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Eu não sou a Princesa de Gelo- disse ela.

- E o que você é, então?

Malfoy teve a impressão de Ter visto um sorriso de superioridade percorrer os lábios da Tamman momentamente. Mas, no instante seguinte, quando ela falou em seu habitual tom de desdén, tudo havia sumido...

- Ah... um dia você saberá, Malfoy... quando for homem o suficiente...

E saiu caminhando, arrastando o irmão junto, em direção ao trem.

O trem já estava na estrada há quase meia hora quando Samara e Alice, caminhando pelas cabines, ouviram um grito.

- AHA!!!

E logo depois a cabine à direita delas foi preenchida pôr risadas histéricas e incontroladas. Trocaram um olhar rápido e concordaram mudamente a espiar pelo vidrinho quadrangular da porta.

O que viram foi uma algazarra. Sobre um banco, havia uma garota loira de pé, pulando e gritando histericamente, enquanto cantava alguma música trouxa, dançando uma coreografia esquisita, com movimentos de braços, reboladas e pulinhos, e outras três garotas em volta, duas morenas e uma ruiva, rindo e tocando-se almofadas.

Dorcas virou-se para as amigas e ficou de pé no banco.

- E sabem o que eu vi???- as três já riam- SABEM O QUE EU VI?- ela quase gritou desta vez.

A ruiva explodiu em risadas.

- Eu vi o gostosão do Silver Martin!!!

As outras começaram a rir.

- E sabem o que eu fiz? Sabem??? Quando ele passou pôr mim, eu larguei um grito terrivelmente alto de "I LOVE YOU" e ele virou-se procurando quem era a louca que tinha gritado, e eu berrei de novo... "seu gostoso!!!" Daí minha mãe apareceu e me expulso dali.

- AH...- suspiraram as outras.

- Mas vocês não sabem o melhor. Dois dias depois eu estava no hotel quando vi pela rua ele caminhando, todo irreconhecível!!! Mas ele sempre usa aquele boné, então eu sabia que era ele. E daí eu berrei "Silver Martin, seu tesão!!!" e ele olhou pra cima!!! e me abanou!!!

As outras riam de não poderem mais e foi naquele momento que começaram uma guerra alucinada de almofadas.

- Daí naquela noite eu fui jantar com meus pais num restaurante tri chique e de repente eu vi ele entrando!!!Equando ele me viu ele apontou os dois dedos pra mim, deu uma reboladinha e disse... AHA!!!

As quatro explodiram em gargalhadas.

- Daí começou a cantar... BAILA A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MACARENA...

Samara riu.

- São loucas também...

- Totalmente piradas.

Naquele momento ouviram a voz inconfundível de Remo.

- Mana? o que houve?

- Estamos tentando descobrir quem são essas malucas!!!

Remo, junto com os outros marotos, aproximou-se da janelinha, que ficou ocupada pelos quatro. Assim que viram a cena, explodiram em gargalhadas.

Dentro da cabine, elas estavam morrendo de rir quando ouviram risadas masculinas. Viraram-se para a porta e viram, expremido no vidro minúsculo, os rostos risonhos dos marotos. Lily corou furiosamente e Dorcas começou a rir histericamente, ainda de pé sobre o branco.

Marlene ria de Lily e de Dorcas, e Amélia virou-se agilmente para a porta, abrindo-a e fazendo com que os quatro marotos amontoados diante da porta caíssem de cara no chão.

- Podemos saber o que significa essa invasão de privacidade?- perguntou Amélia a varinha erguida no ar.

Os quatro marotos encararam-nas confusos.

- Estávamos passando- disse Remo- Foi impossível não olhar para cá...

- Eram risadas demais- completou Tiago.

- Aliás, Meadowes, belo show!!!- esse era Sirius, que não perdia a chance de cantar uma garota.

A garota parou de rir e ruborizou, sacando a varinha também.

- Vamos ver... o que poderíamos fazer em relação a eles, garotas?- disse Lily, enquanto Marlene fechava a porta com um aceno de varinha.

- Hey, deixem a gente ir embora!!!- disse Tiago.

- Estou com fome!- completou Pedrinho.

As quatro, porém, foram interrompidas pela porta abrindo-se.

- Hey- disse uma garota loira que as loucas não conheciam- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eles invadiram nossa cabine e, consequentemente, nossa privacidade! Segundo o Código de Leis do Ministério da Magia, isso é crime!!!- essa era Amélia, uma expressão decidida no rosto.

- Soltem eles- disse a desconhecida- Continuem se divertindo. Deixe esses códigos pros bananas do Ministério e só expulsem eles daqui!!!

- Porque está defendendo eles?- disse Dorcas, recuperando a ação- É mais uma fã dos Marotos?

A loira riu.

- Não. Sou irmã do Remo. vim passar um ano aqui. Deixe eles saírem e vamos conversar. Eu também gosto de dançar essa música!!!

Remo olhou para a irmã apavorado.

- Vamos lá, queridos, saiam daqui, e é bom que não contem nada a ninguém!!! Principalmente você, Sirius... o que será que seu fã clube diria de...

A garota ao lado de Samara irrompeu em risadas.

- Pôr favor, Samara- disse Sirius, e só quem o conhecia muito bem perceberia o tom de desespero na voz dele.

- Certo... se mandem...- disse ela.

- Mana...- disse Remo- Elas são totalmente loucas...- Liy começou a rir descontroladamente mais uma vez.

- Eu disse se mandem... _agora!_

Assim que os quatro haviam saído, Samara olhou as outras.

- Sou Samara Lupin.

- Alice Bernouldi!!!

As quatro se entreolharam e logo Lily tomou a frente.

- Lílian Evans.

- Marlene Longbotton.

- Amélia Bones.

- Dorcas Meadowes!

- Então, vocês são as loucas???

Lily voltou a rir. Alice também riu.

- Que tipo de coisas vocês fazem?

Nós só rimos descontroladamente- disse Dorcas- Ouvimos os Mongos dos Marotos nos chamados de loucas e fundamos a CFL!!!

- O que é isso?

- Para os comuns- disse Marlene.

- Cooperativa das Fadas Luminosas.

- E para nós...

- Clube das Fazidas de Loucas.

- Certo, vocês ganharam de nós- disse Samara- Também nos chamam de loucas em Beuxbatons.

- Se é assim- disse Lily- Querem se juntar a nós?

- Poderíamos enlouquecer os marotos!

- Certo, vamos ser uma Fada Luminosa também!- disse Samara, e as seis caíram na gargalhada.

Assistindo à cena do vidro (mais uma vez), Sirius disse, apavorado:

- Meu Deus, estamos perdidos!!!

- O que será de nós contra essas malucas?

- O que será de Hogwarts?

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa- disse Tiago.

Severo Snape passou pôr eles naquele instante.

_- __Ranhoso!_

Bellatriz Black entrou numa casa escondida no alto de uma alta montanha.

- Então, é aqui que você mora.

- Bem vinda, Bela!- disse Lord Voldemort, saindo das sombras.

A garota de dezessete anos abriu um sorriso.

- Bellariz Black a seu inteiro dispor, Mestre, disposta ao possível e ao impossível para dominarmos o mundo!

- Obrigado, querida!

Os dois sorriram, se é que aquilo no rosto deformado do Lord das Trevas podia ser chamado de sorriso.

- Aceita um brinde?

Ela sorriu como resposta. Um sorriso doce, bonito, jovem, mas demoníaco. Serviram-se de vinho branco e segurando suas respectivas taças. Os olhos cor de mel dela olharam para os olhos vermelhos dele.

- um brinde à você- disse Voldemort- Minha mais Bela servidora! Mais Bela e mais fiel!

- Um brinde à nós- completou Bella, a voz sensual, vibrante, firme- Ao nosso poder e ao mundo que dominaremos!

- Beberam o conteúdo do cálice em silêncio.

- Agora, Bella, vá dormir. Amanhã, começaremos a planejar nossos primeiros ataques. Você será grande. Será a maior e minha mais fiel Comensal! Será a Vice quando eu assumir o poder! Será a maior feiticeira, a mais bonita e a mais sensual e a mais cruel que esse mundo conhecerá!

- E você será maior ainda- disse ela.- Com licença, Mestre...

Fez uma reverência e deixou a sala negra e escura.

**Então, o que acharam??? O que acharam, hein??? Essas aí são malucas!!! Só falta mais uma agora!!! Será que alguém adivinha quem ela é???**

**A cena da cabine foi baseada em mim e nas minhas amigas... depois das férias, a gente foi matar aula pra ficar conversando, e fui contar umas histórias pra elas, e daqui a pouco começamos dançar e cantar (berrar) macarena, e quando vimos os garotos mais lindos do ólégio estavam OLHANDO!!!**

**Mas tudo bem, eu e minhas amigas malucas estamos acostumadas a Micos como esses... (tem q ser c/ letra maiucula n acham?)**

**Bem, vou pedir: Deixem Reviews!!!**

**E, sério, eu ñ sei como fazer pra a Review NÃO PRECISAR SER DE GENTE CADASTRADA! QUERIA Q QUALQUER UM PUDESSE DEIXAR UMA REVIEW!!! SE ALGUÉM SOUBER, UMA ESCRITO MEIO DESCORDENADA IMPLORA!!!**

**Bjinhos!!! e Aguardem as próximas loucuras das CFL!!! Aliás,alguém quer se juntar ao clube, além de mim?**


	10. As Garotas das Casas

**As Garotas das Casas**

Samara, Alice, Lily, Dorcas, Amélia e Marlene juntaram-se sobre a cama de Lily e imediatamente começaram a rir.

- Certo. Precisamos de um plano de ataque- disse Samara.

- Isso é uma guerra?- disse Dorcas séria.

- Talvez- disse Lily, fazendo rir.

- Então- continuou Dorcas- É bom encomendarmos armas!

- Que armas, você ficou maluca?- disse Marlene, fazendo Amélia rir.

- Estou falando de Bombas!!!

- De bosta!- completou Amélia, rindo.

- E sementes fedorentas!- disse Alice.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, rindo e planejando as coisas mais loucas do mundo para fazerem com os marotos.

Tiago e Sirius ficaram no salão comunal até uma hora da manhã, quando finalmente conseguiram se livrar de todos que queriam falar com eles e subiram para o dormitório.

- Nossa, é chato ser gostoso!!!- disse Sirius.

Tiago arrepiou os cabelos. Desde que descobrira que era capitão do time de Quadribol, tinha aquela mania.

- Ah, pára com isso!- disse Tiago, dando um soco de brincadeira no braço do amigo.

- Quer brigar, éh?- disse o outro, e logo os dois começaram a rir.

Alguém abriu a porta de um quarto.

- Que gritaria é essa? Ah, são vocês!!!- disse um sexto anista- Tudo bem? Como foram as férias?

Sirius e Tiago sorriram e, vinte minutos mais tarde, finalmente conseguiram chegar no quarto.

Tiago desmontou da vassoura de um salto. Os cabelos ainda mais arrepiados do que de costume, segurando na mão erguida o pomo de ouro. Havia ganho o primeiro jogo!!! Haviam ganho!!!

Sorriu em direção à Thaís Poullet, sua atual namorada, a terceira desde o início do ano, que estava com ele há uma semana, e logo viu-se erguido pelos companheiros no ar. A multidão bradava seu nome, e a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer era sorrir e acenar para as pessoas.

Nas arquibancadas, Lílian Evans observou Potter sendo carregado e disse:

- Meu Deus, isso me enoja!!! Acho que vou até vomitar!

As amigas imediatamente afastaram-se.

- Longe de mim!- disse Alice, erguendo as mãos.

- Hey, estou brincando- disse Lily, rindo.

As outras caíram na gargalhada.

- Vamos vazar, garotas, isso está sendo muito chato!!!

- Podemos aproveitar e nos arrumar para a festa.

- É, vamos lá!- concordou Marlene.

Sirius sentiu alguém cutucando seu ombro e virou-se. Frank chamou-o com um aceno e os dois afastaram-se do grupo.

- O que houve?- perguntou Sirius.

- Como me pediu, em primeira mão, estou te informando as candidatas à Rainha de Hogwarts!

- Como assim?

- Já é tipo que "pré-decidido" quem vai ganhar. Pela corvinal é Adhara Chung, irmã daquela que vai para as olimpíadas ano que vem!!!

- Mas ela é muito baixinha!

- Sei lá, né...

- Pela lufa-lufa, é a Dana Strookes.

- Já fiquei com ela, não adiante!!!

- Pela Grifinória é Aline Bredstein, do sétimo ano.

- Ela já perdeu ano passado- disse Sirius- Coisa ignorante!!! E eu já saí com ela também, não adianta!!!

- E pela Sonserina...

- É a Tamman, não é?- disse Sirius.

- Exato.

- Acho que terei de convencê-la a ir comigo. O Tiago vai querer a Adhara, tenho certeza. Ele saiu com a irmã dela, mas acho que não vai dar nada...

- Tiago saiu com Yeng?

- Encontraram-se numa festa esse verão e acabaram ficando- disse Sirius.

- Então tá, né... mas então você vai com a Tamman...

- Não sei- disse Sirius- Acho que sim, porque ela é a que tem mais chance de ser a Rainha de Hogwarts... mesmo que eu ache a Aline linda...

- Acho que se você quiser ir eu dou um jeito no irmão dela, o Tamman- disse Frank.

- Você perdeu o distintivo para ele, não é?

- Mas eu dou um jeito- disse Frank- Sei de cada uma da vida do cara que você não acreditaria!

- Então tá! Se eu decidir ir com ela... depende de hoje à noite... eu te dou um toque!!!

- Certo...

- Tchau!!!

Sirius e Tiago saíram do vestiário bem depois, quando todo o fã-clube já tinha ido embora.

- Então, o que o Frank queria contigo.

- Tenho os nomes das Garotas...

- Desembuche!

- Adhara Chung, Dana Strokkes, Aline Bredstein e Anastácia Tamman.

- Eu já saí com a Chung e com a Strokkes...

- Com a Chung? disse Sirius, dando um salto.

- Ontem de tarde.

- Você traiu a Thaís Poullet?

- Acabei com ela agora há pouco. estava cansando. Acho que vou ficar com a Aline...

- Você que sabe- disse Sirius- Eu não quero a Chung, acho ela muito baixinha. A Strokkes e a Bredstein eu já peguei...

- Só te resta a Tamman- disse Tiago.

- O que eu faço, Pontas?- disse Sirius, dramaticamente.

- Saia com ela, seu idiota. Já percebeu como ela está bonita este ano?

Sirius abriu um sorriso.

Anastácia Tamman terminou de se maquiar e olhou-se no espelho. Vestia um longo tomara-que-caia negro brilhoso, que deixara-a linda. Destacava um corpo bonito que, modestamente, ela admitia não saber possuir. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque elegante com algma mechas encaracoladas displiscentemente, e nos pés uma sandália de salto alto negra. No pescoço um colar de ouro braço, fazendo conjunto com os brincos.

O irmão entrou no camarim naquele momento.

- Pronta para ser eleita Garota da Sonserina e, no Natal, Rainha de Hogwarts?

- Talvez- disse ela, encarando-se no espelho.

- Você está linda- disse ele.

- Você também!- disse ela.- Essa veste ficou linda em você!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio pôr um momento.

- Quem foi sua vítima dessa vez?- perguntou Anastácia.

- A ex do Potter, Thaís sei lá o que... quando ele acabou com ela... bom... elaveio correndo me dizer que na verdade gostava de mim e eu, é claro, não pude desperdiçar aquele corpo...

- Certo, certo, chega- disse ela, abruptamente.

- Desculpe.

- Não foi nada.

Naquele momento, Frank Longbotton entrou no camarim.

- Está pronta, Srta. Tamman?

- Sim.

- O desfile vai começar, poderia me acompanhar?

- Eu a acompanho- disse Matt, pondo-se entre os dois, e piscando para Frank- Tudo bem?

Ana olhou-os curiosa. Não sabia que eram amigos. Mas...

Era dez horas da noite quando Dumbledore anunciou as quatro Garotas das Casas. Lily foi a primeira a expressar sua opinião:

- Como a Chung é nanica!

- Olha cara da Tamman- disse Dorcas.

- Eca!!!

- Ela sabe que vai ser a Rainha!

- Ah, não se eu puder impedir!- disse Marlene.

- Como?

- Sei lá...

As seis riram.

- E a Kalynka, como será que tá?

- Ouvi dizer que a vó dela sabe de alguma coisa- disse Dorcas.

- Eu também- disse Amélia.

- Como vocês sabem? E o _que_ a vó dela sabe?

- Sabemos pelo Ministério...- disse Amélia.

- O que será que houve?

- Sei lá.

- E ela nem nos escreve mais!

- Deve ter alguma coisa errada!

- Poderíamos escrever para ela!

- Quem é essa Kalynka?

- Neta da Ministra. No segundo ano foi para a Grécia e não voltou mais!!! Tá há dois anos lá...

- Vai ver que gostou...

- Ela amava Hogwarts- disse Lily- Tenho certeza...

- Alguém quer ir no banheiro comigo?- disse Samara.

- Ah...

- Certo, me esperem aqui!- e Samara saiu sozinha.

Sirius viu Tiago já dançando com Aline e logo saiu em direção á Anastácia Tamman.

- Hey, Tamman- disse Sirius, arrogante.

A garota, cercada pôr sonserinos, olhou-o de forma superior.

- Quer dançar?

Ela olhou para os sonserinos, que iam protestar, quando estendeu a mão e disse:

- Pode ser...

Sirius segurou-a pela mão e levou-a até a pista de dança. Segurou-a pela cintura e estava puxando-a para perto de si quando ela disse:

- Distância, Black.

- o.k.- disse, e mudou de assunto- Pronta para ser a Rainha?

- Sim, claro- disse ela.

Ele girou-a pelo salão.

- Qual é a sensação de estar dançando com o grande Black, hein?- disse ele, um sorriso conquistador no rosto. Antes que ela pudesse responder, continuou- Você está numa vitrine! Todas, nesse momento, devem estar querendo de matar pôr estar roubando as atenções do grande Sirius Black! Se você quiser vir comigo na festa do Natal, acho que...

Ele não pode dizer mais nada. ela virou um tapa com força no rosto dele e disse, a voz firme e decidida:

- Nunca me trate como essas minhocas que ficam com você!

E saiu caminhando a passos rápido. Sirius sorriu. Taigo aproximou-se com Aline e disse:

- Mau jeito, Sirius...

- Ah, mas eu vou Ter o gostinho de conquistar ela!!!

Tiago riu.

- Deixa ela de lado e tira a Chung pra dançar!

Sirius naquele momento viu Samara Lupin passar, quase rindo pôr ele. Segurou a garota de longo azul claro antes que ela fizesse um protesto.

- Quero dançar com você, Samara- disse ele.

Ela olhou-o com uma cara estranha, como quem segura o riso. Ele segurou a cintura dela e saiu conduzindo-a pelo salão. Finalmente, com um sorriso lindo, ela falou:

- Então, Sirius, levou um fora? O segundo de sua lista de exceções, não é?

- Hey, você não conta!- disse ele, na defensiva- Remo não podia saber de nada.

- Isso só tornaria as coisas mais interessantes, mas você deixou que eu te desse um fora...

Ele puxou-a mais para perto de si.

- Calma aí, garanhão!- disse ela- Olha o respeito.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

- Você ainda tem aquela camisola, hein?

Samara olhou-o estupefata e, no instante seguinte, Sirius levou o segundo tapa na mesma noite.

Não viu que, assim que ela estava longe o suficiente, desatou a rir.

- Que cena emocionante foi aquela com o Sirius, hein?- disse Dorcas, curiosa.

- Está na hora de vocês saberem o grande podre de Black!

- Que podre?- disse Marlene curiosa.

- Ele fede- disse Alice- Eu conheço.

- Diz logo!- pediu Lily.

- Eu também quero ouvir!

- Certo! Escutem: quando eu tinha doze anos cheguei no Sirius!!!

- Esse é o seu podre!!!- disse Dorcas, fazendo Lily rir.

- Conta o resto, Sah!!!- disse Alice, sorrindo.

- Conta!- disse Amélia.

- Diz logo!- completou Marlene.

- Vocês não entendem?- disse Samara- _Eu_ cheguei nele, que _nunca_ tinha ficado com ninguém... eu também não, mas cheguei nele, daí azar, e _eu_ tomei a iniciativa! E depois _eu_ dei um fora no garanhão!!!

As quatro imediatamente caíram na gargalhada.

Foi quando foram surpreendidas pôr Frank Logbotton.

- Alice? Quer dançar?

A garota olhou-o pôr um momento como se ele fosse um alienígena e no instante seguinte disse:

- Já volto, garotas!!!

As cinco observaram-se se afastar.

- Os dois combinam!- disse Dorcas, feliz.

- Hey, deixe ela- disse Samara- Ela gostava dum sextanista de lá...

- Papo furado...

- Amor platônico...

- Desperdício...

- O Frank é bonito!

- E popular!

- E monitor!!

No instante seguinte as cinco caíram na gargalhada. foram interrompidas mais uma vez pôr Edgar Bones, que disse:

- Mana, dança comigo?

- Ah, não tô afim- disse Amélia- Vai lá, uma de vocês!

Foi Marlene.

- Pelo visto a Marlene também se deu bem- disse Samara.

- Sem sessão babas com o meu irmão- pediu Amélia, fazendo as outras rirem.

Remo aproximou-se naquele momento e, vermelho até as orelhas, tirou Dorcas para dançar.

Logo depois Samara, Amélia e Lily foram surpreendidas pôr Matt Tamman ladeado pelos irmãos Lestrange. Lily dançou com Tamman, Samara com Rodolfo e Amélia com Rabastan.

Já era quase duas da manhã quando as seis garotas estavam todas no quarto para conversarem.

Lily foi a primeira a falar:

- Uma de cada vez, detalhes. Vamos tirar discordar. Quem perder começa e segue pela direita! Vamos passando o tricô!!!

- Certo!

Marlene teve que começar.

- Não aconteceu nada- admitiu ela- Um grande desperdício, se me permite a verdade, Mari!!! Seu irmão é muito lerdo! Eu só naõ cheguei nele porque... era teu irmão! Passo o tricô!- disse ela

As quatro caíram na gargalhada. logo depois Amélia começou:

- O Rabastan é um idiota!- admitiu ela- Não parou de se gabar das toneladas de ouro que seus pais tem! Tô pouco me lichando para isso!!! passo o tricô!

Alice corou assim que segurou as agulhas.

- FICOU COM O FRANK!!!- berrou Dorcas, adivinhando.

- Hey, não grite- disse Alice, ficando ainda mais vermelha.

Corinho geral de "conta, conta, conta!!!".

- Certo, eu conto! A gente começou a dançar, daí ele disse que no salão tava muito quente, o que é uma baita duma mentira, eu já tava com frio, daí ele me levou lá pra rua e a gente começou a conversar...

- E...

- E eu estava morrendo de frio, e comecei a tremer e a bater o queixo, e daí ele perguntou se eu tava com frio.

- E você respondeu que não?- disse Dorcas, fazendo as outras rirem.

- Eu disse a verdade- disse Alice- Aí ele tirou a capa e botou nos meus ombros!

- Ele não te abraçou?- disse Samara decepcionada.

- Daí ele disse que tinha visto uma estrela cadente e feito um desejo e perguntou se podia realizá-lo e eu disse "sei lá, qual é o desejo" e ele disse "ficar contigo". E eu olhei-o com uma cara de quem diz "eu não acredito".

- Babou?- disse Lily, fazendo as outras rirem.

- Não né... daí...

- Ele te beijou?

- Não.- disse ela- Daí apareceu o Filch e ficou meia hora enrolando em volta da gente. E quando ele saiu começamos a faalr super mal dele e da Madame Nor-r-ra, porque era a coisa que a gente ava com vontade de fazer...

- E vocês não se beijaram?- repetiu Marlene, curiosa.

- Diz logo!

- Certo!! Daí a gente viu que já era quase duas da manhã e viemos para cá.

- E aí???

- Aí que o Pirraça apareceu e a gente se escondeu numa sala. E daí a gente acabou ficando...

As cinco entoaram um corinho animado de "aleluia, aleluia!!!".

- Parem com isso!

- Certo.

- Passo o tricô!- disse ela, tocando as agulhas para Lily.

- O Tamman te torturou?- detonou Dorcas.

- Ele é lindo, Dô, cala a boca!- disse Samara.

- Hey, me deixem falar!

- Fala!

- Nós começamos a dançar, e ficamos conversando e dançando, e quando já era quase uma e meia da manhã viemos caminhando em direção aos dormitórios, e de repente ele disse: "eu ouvi alguma coisa" e me puxou para dentro de um armário de vassoura.

- E você deixou?- Marlene quase berrou- Aquele cara é um sonserino!

- Eu sei!- disse Lily- daí eu disse "eu preciso ir" e ele disse "espera aí" e me puxou pelo braço e me beijou!!!

- Só isso?- disse Dorcas, visivelmente decepcionada.

- Nenhuma declaração?

- E vocês vão se ver de novo?

- Hey, uma de cada vez. só ficamos uma meia hora, pôr isso eu fui a última a chegar, e ele não disse nada, a não ser que EU SOU LINDA!!!

As seis começaram a rir.

- E daí?

- Daí ele me trouxe até aqui! Me disse boa noite e até amanhã!

- Isso quer dizer que vocês estão juntos?

- Será?- disse Lily.- Passo o tricô, antes de mais perguntas- Samara, sua vez.

- Eu não fiquei com o Rodolfo.

- Ah...

- Mas me escutem- disse ela- Estávamos dançando quando alguém segurou meu braço e disse: "solte ela, Lestrange". E o Rodolfo soltou me soltou imediatamente, e o Sirius...

- SIRIUS BLACK?- berraram as cinco em uníssimo.

- Sim!!! Daí o Sirius começou a dançar comigo e tal... daí, é claro, começamos a discutir, que é o ponto máximo que nossa relação conseguirá alcançar, e de repente ele coemçou a me levar para alguma passagem secreta, sei lá, e disse um monte de coisa do tipo que eu sou muito provocante, e que ele ia Ter que me dar uma lição para, quem sabe, eu não provocá-lo mais, e daí quando eu vi ele já estava me beijando!!!

- Uau!!!- disse Alice, empolgada.

- Devo admitir- disse Sah, com modéstia- Que ele evoluiu bastante desde a última vez...

As seis caíram na gargalhada.

- E daí?

- Daí que, quando eu dei pôr mim, dei um baita chute na jóia do cara e saí correndo para cá. Sei lá como as coisas vão ficar. Pouco me importa!!! Desde que ele não fique com a puta da Tamman, tá tudo bem pra mim!!! Passo o tricô!

Lily olhou-a.

- Hey, Dorcas, devolve o tricô pra ela, quero saber mais detalhes.

- Não- disse Samara- Não vou entrar em detalhes de nossa sessão agarramento!!!

Samara foi atingida pôr uma chuva violenta de travesseiros e almofadas.

- Me deixem em paz- gritou ela.

- Certo. Volte para cima. ainda temos que descobrir a história da Dorcas.

- Não há história nenhuma- disse ela simples- Conversamos o tempo inteiro e eu descobri que nem todos os marotos são idiotas...

Todas olharam-na com caras de quem não acredita.

- Detalhes, Dorcas Meadowes, sua fada luminosa!

- Foi só isso, juro!!! Acho que o Remo é tímido demais para tentar qualquer coisa comigo...

- Isso quer dizer que você quer!!!- disse Lily, provocando risadas.

- Talvez...

Desta vez foi Dorcas que foi soterrada pôr uma pilha quase selvagem de travesseiros. Foi naquele momento que a porta abriu-se e a figura de Frank Longbotton surgiu.

- AHHH!!!- berraram as seis.

- Silêncio!- disse Frank, aborrecido- Fiquem quietas! Vim aqui pedir para vocês não gritarem tanto!!!

Alice corou assim que o viu. Lentamente, as seis grifinórias acalmaram-se e fizeram silêncio. Frank sorriu.

- Obrigado, garotas, pôr nos deixarem dormir.

A porta já estava quase totalmente fechada quando ele abriu-a e disse:

- Aliás, boa noite, Alice.

E fechou a porta. Todas viraram-se paar Alice no mesmo momento e começaram a berrar "Frank e Alice, Frank e Alice!!!"

A porta abriu-se de novo e Alice escondeu-se atrás de Samara.

- Pôr favor, estamos querendo dormir!!!

- Desculpe, Frank- disse Samara, acenando.- Vamos dormir!!! Alice, sai daí!!!

Frank fechou a porta rindo. Alice disse:

- Que vergonha!!!

- Certo, vamos dormir!!!

- É!!!

Cada uma foi para sua cama e, em menos de cinco minutos, estavam dormindo.

**Pronto, está aí... comecei alguns dos romances... me digam o q acharam, hehehe... **

**Bjos... e valeu pelas reviews... (eu tb morro de rir escrevendo...) e deixem mais hehehe... dem sugestões se tiverem... Bjinhos...**


	11. Casos de Amor

**Casos de Amor**

Matt Tamman entrou no Salão Principal já buscando uma certa ruivinha da Grifinória. Avistou-a sentada com as amigas e rindo de alguma coisa. de repente Rabastan aproximou-se.

- Pegou a ruivinha ontem, então?

Matt só sorriu.

- Ué, o que leva você a ser tão calado sobre suas conquistas?

- Nada não- disse Matt- Só quero que ela seja uma conquista... _de verdade!_

- Como assim?

- Acho que está na hora de eu deixar de ser tão conquistador...

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?- disse Rabastan, estranhamente preocupado e surpreso.

- Ah, se você ainda não entendeu, qualquer hora dessas você descobre!!! Agora, preciso falar com Dumbledore!

Naquela tarde, foi anunciada uma visita a Hogsmeade na semana seguinte.

- Ué, tivemos uma um mês atrás!- disse Dorcas.

- Vai ver alguém convenceu Dumbledore- disse Lily, feliz- Vamos, vai ser divertido, podemos não Ter dinheiro, mas nossa capacidade de se divertir anda em alta ultimamente!

- É, mas falta uma de nós!

- Alice está assim desde a festa- comentou Dorcas, aproximando-se da garota que olhava sonhadora para uma escada.

- Alice!!! Planeta Terra chamando Alice!- disse Samara, sacudindo a amiga.

- Que? Que houve? A aula acabou?

- Maluca- disse Lily.

- Pirada- completou Marlene.

- Doida- acrescentou Amélia.

- Apaixonada- julgou Samara.

- Totalmente- concordou Dorcas.

- Hey, parem com isso- disse Alice, corando.

Naquele momento Frank e seus amigos aproximaram-se...

- Olá, garotas- disse ele- O que tem de novo aí?

- Visita à Hogsmeade - disse Dorcas, já que Alice estava totalmente incapacitada de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Sério? ah...- ele virou-se para Alice- Você não parece muito bem...

- Eu... é... ah... não... eu to bem...

- Então... você... bem... quer ir comigo á Hogsmeade?

A garota corou ainda mais.

- Pode ser- disse, num fio de voz.

- Certo! Nos falamos antes, né?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Quando eles afastaram-se, todas imediatamente começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Estavam indo em direção á biblioteca quando cruzaram pelo grupo de Tamman.

Lily imediatamente pôs-se a rir e dizer com o canto de boca para Samara ao seu lado:

- Passa reto, passa reto, passa reto...

Porém, assim que cruzaram com o grupo, ouviram a voz inconfundível de Matt Tamman:

- Lily...

Ela virou-se prontamente.

- Oi...

- Posso falar um minuto com você?

- Sim...

- Ah... a sós...

Os dois grupos puseram-se a se afastar e ela seguiu-o até uma sala. Ele aproximou-se perigosamente dela.

- Viu sobre a visita à Hogsmeade- perguntou ele.

- Vi!- e ela sorriu.

- Gostaria de... ir comigo?

Ela primeiro olhou-o sem entender. Logo depois disse:

- Você quer ir _comigo?_

- Algum problema?

- Não... quer dizer... sim... você nunca convidou ninguém para suas visitas á Hogsmeade!

Matt afastou-se dela.

- Se você não quiser ir, tudo bem, eu te entendo. Só achei que seria legal. Eu gostei de conversar com você aquela noite, você é muito legal, e... seria interessante...

Ela corou.

- Certo... eu... vou contigo...

Ele sorriu e ela surpreendeu-se ao ver como ele ficava ainda mais bonto sorrindo.

- Nos vemos no saguão ás oito, certo?

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, beijou-a de leve e saiu da sala, deixando-a parada em estado de choque no meio da sala, os olhos arregalados. Foi quando, com um estrondo as amigas entraram na sala.

- Conte tudo!!!

Depois que Lily contou, todas começaram a falar sem parar e ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius olhou para os amigos.

- Quem você vai convidar, Sirius?- perguntou Tiago.

- Não sei, e você?

- Estou arranjado com a Aline desde o baile... vou com ela, é claro...

- Se a Tamman não fosse ir com o Malfoy, eu a convidaria... e se a Samara não tivesse me dado um chute no... bom... eu também convidaria ela...

O fim de semana chegou antes que eles se dessem conta. Quando viram, já era a manhã de Sábado e os casais estavam se encontrando no saguão.

Lily e Matt seguiram caminhando lado a lado pela estradinha de terra, logo atrás de Alice e Frank, já de mãos dadas. Atrás delas (Lily podia ouvir as gargalhadas) vinham Samara e Dorcas, as espalhafatosas, acompanhadas de Marlene e Amélia. Mais atrás delas (outras risadas eram ouvidas) vinham os marotos, Tiago com Aline, Sirius e os outros sozinhos.

Lily e Matt afastaram-se dos outros e seguiram andando lenta e silenciosamente pelas ruas do povoado.

- Quando eu era pequeno- disse Matt- Meu pai sempre me trazia aqui- disse ele- Gostava da Zonkos daqui. É o único lugar do mundo com um salão para você desafiar os outros com espadas loucas...

Ela riu.

- Desde quando você não faz isso?- perguntou, entendendo as entrelinhas das palavras do rapaz.

Ele sorriu, encarando-a.

- Você não me acharia... idiota... pôr estar fazendo isso? quer dizer...

- Vamos lá, Matt- disse Lily, surpreendendo-se a si mesmo- Vai ser engraçado!

Dez minutos depois, os dois estavam rindo de se acabar enquanto lutavam teatralmente no salão lotado de alunos. Quando saíram dali já era quase meio dia.

- Está com fome?- perguntou ele.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vamos lá no Três Vassouras! Deve estar lotado, mas será mais difícil de nos ouvirem!!!

- Você se divertiu, né?- perguntou ela, olhando-o com carinho, os dois já andando de mãos dadas.

- Fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto...

Ela sorriu.

- Isso é bom! Você parece bem mais relaxado.

Ele riu e apertou a mão dela com mais força.

- Vamos lá- repetiu- Estou faminto!

Ela riu alto. Entraram no três vassouras e encontraram-no lotado.

Alice e Frank já haviam almoçado quando subiram até a Casa dos Gritos e seguiram a estradinha, caminhando pôr lindas paisagens.

- Aqui é lindo, não acha?- perguntou Frank.

- Sim...- concordou Alice.

- Vamos sentar um pouco?

Sentaram-se lado a lado. O sol brilhava forte, expulsando o frio que fazia. De repente, Frank disse:

- Nem parece que ano que vem não virei mais para Hogwarts...

- O que você vai fazer lá fora?- perguntou ela.

- Acho que vou virar auror. Meus pais não querem. Dizem que tem um cara, sei lá quem, que anda fazendo ameaças... parece que quer dominar o mundo e outras doideras...

Ela riu.

- Acho que também vou ser aurora seria engraçado.

- Engraçado?

Ela riu mais uma vez.

- Sabe, Ali- disse ele- Eu adoro esse seu jeito!

Ela sorriu e encarou-o. Ele logo aproximou-se e beijou-a com carinho.

Samara, Dorcas, Marlene e Amélia estavam sentadas quando dosi corvinais aproximaram-se e começaram a conversar com Marlene e Amélia. Dorcas virou-se para Samara, que logo disse:

- Sobramos...

- Vamos caminhar?

- Vamos!

- Garotas- avisou Dorcas.

- Vamos caminhar!

- Certo!

Saíram caminhando e logo avistaram Remo Lupin e Sirius Black caminhando e rindo de alguma coisa.

- Oi- disse Remo, assim que as viu.

- Do que vocês estão rindo?- perguntou Dorcas.

- Ah... foi uma coisa que o Sirius disse...

- Sei...

- Vamos caminhar?- propôs Remo.

- E a Samara?

- Ela está entretida com o Sirius...

- Entretida mesmo...- disse ela, observando a discussão entre os dois.

Os dois saíram caminhando e longo estavam totalmente absortos em uma conversa sobre Transfiguração.

Samara virou-se para Sirius e disse:

- Estão rindo do que?

- Ah... estava narrando para ele detalhes de minha relação com você!

- Ah... em como meu chute é certeiro?- provocou ela.

- Talvez- disse ele, humilde.

- Você não me engana Black! Essa sua carinha de humilde é uma farsa!! Vamos, ria!!!

Sirius abriu um sorriso.

- O que há com você, hein? Caiu da cama? mau humor?- o sorriso tornou-se maroto- TPM?

- Ah, me deixe em paz!- disse ela- Você tem a população feminina de Hogwarts inteira a seus pés!

- Menos você, não é?- disse ele.

Ela olhou-o séria.

- Sim, menos eu! Tenho que admitir que você é lindo e outras qualidades nesse sentido, mas você deixa muito a desejar...

- Onde?- perguntou ele.- Bíceps? Frontal? Abdominais?- abriu os braços, numa exibição tentadora.

Ela riu.

- No quesito chamado sedução!- interrompeu ela, quando ele fez menção de tirar a camiseta - Aquelas garotas não estão nem aí para o que você quer! Não importa o que você diga, elas ficarão contigo. Mas comigo é diferente!!!

- Você está duvidando da minha capacidade de sedução?

- Totalmente.

- Todas aquelas garotas não contam?

- Não!- disse ela.

- O que você quer?- disse ele.

- Não sei... é melhor perguntar... o que _você_ quer?

- Eu... quero você!- disse ele, sorrindo malicioso.

- Mesmo que seja uma meta inatingível?

- Nenhuma meta é inatingível para mim!- disse ele, arrogante.

- Isso é o que vamos ver, Sirius Black!!!

Matt e Lily voltaram para Hogwarts quando o sol já estava se pondo. Os alunos ainda não haviam voltado, pôr isso foi pôr corredor silenciosos e desertos que eles andaram até chegarem onde ele queria levá-la. Estavam no alto da torre de astronomia, e o sol se punha vermelho fogo diante deles, manchando o horizonte de laranja e vermelho enquanto os pássaros levantavam vôo e pousavam em bandos.

- É lindo!- disse ela, admirada, aproximando-se do parapeito.

- Eu adoro isso! mas não venho muito aqui...

- Tem que manter aparências... sou frio, impessoal e superior- disse ela- Foi um ótimo dia, Matt- admitiu- É uma pena que amanhã você já voltará a ser a mesma pessoa de sempre!

Ele olhou-a sério pôr alguns segundos.

- Não é tão sério assim! Você sabe como é minha família, eu te expliquei!

- Eu sei...- disse ela- Disse que era uma pena... não estou brava com você...

- Eu não preciso que sintam pena de mim!- disse ele, arrogante.

- Acho que se você quer me ver de novo- sussurrou ela- Não devia dizer isso... você já está voltando a ser o que sempre é... está vestindo a máscara de novo...

Ele aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a pôr trás, as mãos na cintura dela. Beijou-a no topo da cabeça e disse:

- Desculpe, Lily...

Ela virou-se, os dois muito próximos, as respirações confundindo-se...

- O que eu ganho com isso?- perguntou, baixinho.

Ele não esperou duas vezes antes de beijá-la. Quando afastaram-se, ele disse:

- O que diriam se soubessem que estamos juntos?- perguntou ele.

- E estamos?

- Se estivéssemos, então- corrigiu ele, corando.

- Não sei...

Ele ficou em silêncio pôr um momento.

- Lily...

- Que e?

- Você ficaria comigo? Mesmo sabendo como é minha família... mesmo sabendo de tudo isso? mesmo eu sendo da Sonserina e tudo o mais?

Lily olhou para o horizonte.

- Não sei... eu gosto de ficar com você- admitiu- Mas acho que...

- Seria pressão demais, né?

- Acho que sim.

- E se ficássemos escondidos?- sugeriu ele- Pôr um tempo... podemos falar com nossos melhores amigos... depois lentamente vamos acostumando todos à essa ideia, e poderemos ficar juntos! E ano que vem quando eu sair de Hogwarts poderíamos nos ver aos fins de semana... e quem sabe...

- Uma coisa de cada vez- disse ela, sorrindo.

- Isso quer dizer que você aceita?- ele também sorria.

Matt inclinou-se e beijou-a mais uma vez.

**Please, deixem coments!!! Eu ñ cei u q vcs taum axandu, please, me digam!!! eu me cordenei e agora dah pra qq um deixar reviews ñ precisa c cadastrado (ou cja lah como c xame)... PLEASE, deixem reviews, certo!!!**

**E aguardem u próximo cap c/ mtas surprises... bjokas!!!**


	12. Quinto Ano

**Quinto Ano**

Kalynka Bagnold aproximou-se da Estação de King Kross acompanhada pôr quatro seguranças, mas muito feliz. Assim que atravessou a barreira para o mundo bruxo, viu um amontoado de gente e sentiu que estava de volta ao seu lugar. Embora um grande guarda chuva estivesse sobre sua cabeça, seus calças já estavam encharcadas pela chuva torrencial que caía. Seus cabelos negros escorridos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e os olhos azuis brilhavam ao encarar novamente aquele trem.

Um raio iluminou o céu escuro e ela subiu correndo no trem, que já estava quase partindo. Assim que suas coisas já estavam com ela, começou a procurar pôr suas amigas.

Encontrou-as num vagão já quase cheio e abriu a porta.

- Olá, garotas, estou de volta!!!

- KALYNKA!!!- berraram ao mesmo tempo e imediatamente tocaram-se sobre ela.

- Hey, garotas, acalmem-se, quero chegar viva à Hogwarts!

- Então entra aqui!- disse Dorcas- Aliás, essa é Samara e essa Alice! Garotas, a Kalynka!

As sete sentaram-se.

- Certo- disse Kalynka- Quero saber TUDO sobre Hogwarts e, é claro, vocês!!!

- Mas e você?

- Conto depois!!! É emocionante!

- Conta agora!

- Nain! Depois!!!

- Certo!!!

Logo elas começaram a contar todas as novidades de Hogwarts. Só acabaram quando era onze horas, e foi quando Kalynka perguntou sobre os "garotos".

- Já falamos sobre os marotos- disse Lily, fingindo-se de inocente.

Elas riram e Dorcas disse:

- Eu conto!!! Começando pela Amélia. Ela está bem arranjada com Charles Manchester! É irmão mais novo daquela monitora chefe do nosso primeiro ano, lembra?

- Ele era meio feio!!!

- Está LINDO!!!- disse Marlene, fazendo as outras rirem.

- Certo, eu acredito em vocês. Então, quem mais?

- A Marlene- disse Lily- Está saindo com o Mark LeVoun.

- A gente brigou- disse Marlene- Ontem de noite. Acabamos.

Todas olharam-na.

- Eu não vou chorar- disse- Ele já estava um saco há dois meses!!! É melhor assim!!!

- Tem certeza?

- Ah, parem com isso!!! vou dedar o podre da Lily!!

- Hey, não é podre! Lily quase berrou.

- Certo!!! Aham!!!- Marlene logo disse- Lily está _namorando_ escondido do resto da escola com...- ela "berrou baixinho" - _Matt Tamman_!!!

- O QUE???- berrou Kalynka.

Todas começaram a rir. logo a história havia sido contada e Kalynka se acalmado.

- Certo. Sua vez, Alice!!!

- Ela e Frank estão namorando- disse Lily- São o casal mais inconstante de Hogwarts. Brigam no mínimo uma vez pôr semana!

- Porque?

- Ciúmes mútuo- disse Dorcas.

- Ah, fala sério!- repreendeu Kalynka.

- Mas já faz quase dois meses que não brigamos- disse Alice- Acho que, já que vamos nos ver tão pouco esse ano, é um desperdício brigarmos!!!

- Ele saiu do colégio, então?

- Sim, saiu- disse Alice- E está no curso de auror...

- Sua vez, Dorcas- disse Kalynka - A Samara tem jeito de ser a mais pegadora...

Todas riram.

- Certo... eu não tenho nada com ninguém- disse Dorcas.

- Conta direito!- berrou Lily.

- É!!!- cocnodou Samara.

- Fala, Dorcas, desembucha!!!

Dorcas corou.

- Certo, eu falo- disse Amélia- Dorcas gosta do Remo Lupin, e ele também deve gostar dela, estão SUPER _amigos_, mas ele é muuuuuito tímido.

Ao contrário da irmã...

- E não vai chegar nela tão cedo...

- E ela também se recusa a chegar nele...

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Sah, sua vez!!!

- Eu e Sirius Black fizemos uma aposta...- disse ela- Eu disse que apostava que ele não iria me conquistar até o fim do sétimo ano e ele disse que sim.

- E o que está em jogo?- perguntou Kalynka, interessada.

- Quem perder- ela parecia estar se divertindo- Terá que beijar Severo Snape!

Depois de algum tempo de comentários sobre a aposta, Kalynka começou a contar sobre sua estadia na Grécia.

- No início- disse ela- Eu achava tudo aquilo um saco, uma bosta. Mas aí eu acabei descobrindo a melhor coisa que eu já descobri!

- O que?

- Taekwondo.

_- __O que?_

- É um esporte de lutas. Me apaixonei assim que vi. Como inclui defesa pessoal, a vó deixou eu participar. Daí eu logo de cara conheci um carinha faixa azul e... bom... ele era lindo, querido e mais uma dúzia de coisas... daí é claro que eu me apaixonei...

- Pelo seu sorriso vocês estão namorando!!!

- Sim- ela sorriu mais ainda- Desde o fim do ano passado. Ele é bruxo, é claro, e terminou o colégio ano passado. Então, resolveu vir para cá trabalhar no Ministério e eu, pra não ficar longe dele, vim junto!!!

Sirius observou as sete pela janela e disse:

- Aí estão elas!!!

- Sete garotas totalmente malucas! Já que o Remo não está aqui, temos que descobrir com quem está o distintivo!!!

Tiago empurrou Sirius para o lado:

- Deixe eu ver! Putz!!! É a Evans!!! Estamos ferrados!!!

- A Evans? Fedeu!!!

Os dois olharam mais um momento para dentro do cabine.

- Como vai seu lance com a Samara?- perguntou Tiago, enquanto se afastavam lentamente.

- Uma merda. Ela não parece muito disposta a ficar comigo...

Tiago riu.

- E você, Tiago...

- É... e eu...

Os dois riram. Logo encontraram Remo e Pedrinho e voltaram para a cabine, onde continuaram conversando animados.

Era quase duas da manhã quando Sirius viu Samara saindo da biblioteca, carregando quase dez livros sobre os braços, cambaleante sob o peso dos mesmos, parecendo imensamente sonolenta.

- Samara?

A garota deu um pulo de susto e deixou cair os livros no chão.

- Droga, Black, olhe o que você fez!

- Desculpe- disse Sirius- eu te ajudo!

Eles começaram a juntar os livros e Sirius começou a carregar sete e ela ficou com os três menores.

- Estava pesquisando o que, hein, posso saber?

- Artes das trevas- disse ela, e logo riu- Estou brincando. Eu e a garotas estamos curiosas sobre o mito de Avalon e estamos atrás de fontes para provar que a história é verdadeira.

- Nossa!!!- disse ele.

Naquele momento, através das sombras feitas pelos archotes, Sirius viu uma sombra vindo.

- Deve ser o Filch!- disse ele, e puxou Samara para dentro de uma porta.

Os livros caíram no chão com um baque seco e ele pôs a mão sobre a boca dela. Soltou-a devagar, e ela assustou-se em perceber a proximidade entre os dois.

- Sirius...

Mas ele não queria mais falar. Segurou-a pela cintura.

- Sirius...

Um sorriso maroto brincava no seu rosto. Ele inclinou-se e estava a centímetros da boca de Samara quando esta chutou-lhe com força a canela.

- Vou dar uma trégua hoje para sua jóia!- disse ela- Me deixe em paz, entendeu!

E, furiosa, juntou os livros e saiu caminhando a passos rápidos em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

Remo e Dorcas, em silêncio, olhavam a lua minguante sobre o lago, iluminando as águas claras e límpidas.

- É lindo, não é?- sussurrou ela.

- Sim- concordou ele.

- Lado a lado, sentados sobre o parapeito do alto da Torre, eles apreciavam aquele espetáculo.

- Voldemort está ganhando poder- disse Remo- Dizem que já tem um exército de Comensais da Morte! Toda mês há mais mortes estranhas! Só pode ser ele...

Ela olhou-o e disse:

- Remo, temos quinze anos! Não vamos deixar de viver e ser felizes porque tem um assassino em série totalmente maluco aí fora!

Ele olhou-a e sorriu.

- Não é tão simples... quer dizer... como você consegue estar sempre de bom humor? Sempre feliz? Você parece ser imperturbável!

Ela sorriu.

- De certa forma. Acontece que toda manhã quando eu acordo eu me olho no espelho e digo à mim mesmo que eu tenho duas escolhas: ou ficar de alto astral, ou de baixo astral. E eu escolho ficar de alto astral.

- Isso não é tão simples assim.

- Talvez não. Acontece que agora, diante de Voldemort, você tem duas escolhas: ou aproveita a vida e sê feliz, ou senta e espera que ele te mate... eu escolho aproveitar a vida, e você?

Remo riu.

- Dorcas...

- Hum?

- Eu acho neste momento tenho duas escolhas diante de mim.

- Quais?

- Te beijar- disse ele, sério- Ou não te beijar!

Ela sentiu os olhos brilharem de alegria.

- Posso escolher pôr você?

Remo entendeu e sorriu, antes de puxá-la para um beijo tão esperado pelos dois. Quando separaram-se, ele pôs a mão sobre o ombro dela e ficaram assim, em silêncio, as escolhas de cada um já tomadas, embora não tivessem se dado conta disso.

- Você ficou com o Remo???- berrou Kalynka, assim que Dorcas soltou a "bomba".

- Aham!!!

- Como foi?

- LINDO!!!- disse ela, deu um suspiro, que foi abafado por uma chuva de almofadas e travesseiros.

- Sério!!!

- Estávamos falando sobre escolhas! Aquela história de escolher estar de baixo astral ou alto astral, e eu apliquei isso ao tal Idiota que ninguém diz o nome, e daí de repente ele disse "eu tenho duas escolhas agora, te beijar ou não te beijar".

- E você???

- Eu respondei... "posso escolher pôr você?" e daí a gente se beijou.

- Ai, que fofo!!!- falou Lily.

- Foi lindo- admitiu Dorcas.

Sirius estava passando pelo corredor, no meio de outubro, quando esbarrou violentamente com Anastácia Tamman.

- Olhe pôr onde anda, Black!- berrou ela.

- Abaixe a bola, Tamman!!!

- Abaixe você, garanhão!

E, no instante seguinte, os dois estavam discutindo furiosamente. Foi quando Sirius deu dois passos velozes em direção à ela e beijou-a. Primeiro Anastácia protestou, dando socos no peito dele. Mas logo ele segurou as mãos dela e aproximou-se ainda mais, sentindo-se pegar fogo enquanto a beijava. Finalmente, interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se.

- Vou fazer isso sempre que você começar a gritar comigo!!!

E saiu caminhando calmamente.

Samara e Kalynka estavam indo em direção á biblioteca quando viram essa cena. Imediatamente começaram a rir descontroladamente, colocando a mão sobre a boca para que não as descobrissem.

- Meu Deus!!!- disse Kalynka, rindo.

- Ele é muuuuuito idiota!- completou Samara.

- Mas você tem uma aposta com ele!

- Infelizmente!

Seguiram caminhando agora mais controladas.

**Sarah: eh u tiago por enkuatnto vai fika assim lerdo, retardado e frouxo (tb adoro ele, hehehe), mas daki a poko as koisas cmoeçam a eskentar... hehehe... como eu so mah... valew pela review continua comentando!!!**

**Lisi: prabens tu conseguiu comentah c meu próprio log in, sua tansa!!! Valew por tah gostando tb ((ela uso o pc aki di ksa), bjos!!!**

**E aí o que acharam???**

**Desculpe a demora para atualizar, mas eh natal e eu tinha q comprar meus presentes, hehee...**

**Deixem reviews e leiam minhas outras fics, hehe: Os filhos da maldade e do medo, do seu lado e cicatrizes invisíveis!!!**

**bjinhos e feliz natal!!!**


	13. Crescendo à Força

**Crescendo á força**

Kalynka saiu do treino de Taekwondo naquela Sexta feira à noite quando já era quase dez horas. Era a ante véspera do dia das bruxas, e o castelo preparava-se para o grande baile dali a dois dias, onde seriam escolhidas as garotas das casas.

Tchau, Greg- disse ela para o namorado- Até! Me escreve!

Eles beijaram-se uma última vez.

Se cuida, Kah!- disse ele.

Ela saiu caminhando calmamente em direção ao castelo. Estranhou que os seguranças não tivessem ali, mas talvez já tivessem dormido. Foi quando ela viu os quatro corpos caídos no chão.

Começou a tremer violentamente. A respiração tornou-se mais acelerada. Ergueu os olhos e viu a única coisa que não queria ver: a marca negra iluminava o céu.

Ela deixou escorrer uma lágrima e viu dois vultos irem aproximando-se lentamente. Sabia que deviam estar sorrindo. Encarou-os enquanto cenas de sua vida passavam rápido diante de si. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pôr seu rosto.

Vamos- disse ela, erguendo as mãos- Acabem logo com isso!

Um dos vultos ergueu a varinha e, no instante seguinte, Kalynka Bagnold estava caída sem vida no chão.

Matt Tamman viu Edward Malfoy sair caminhando, o corpo da garota caída no chão. Suspirou e seguiu-o, enquanto pensava desesperado como Lily reagiria...

Lily...

Odiaria magoá-la, odiaria feri-la... daria tudo para estar longe do maldito partido das trevas, do odioso Voldemort... Se, assim, soubesse que ele e Lily poderiam ficar juntos para sempre...

* * *

Samara estava mais uma vez sendo perseguida pôr Sirius Black...

Vamos, Sah, vá comigo ao baile.

Já disse não, Black!

Ele deu passos mais rápidos e segurou-a pelo braço, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

Sah...

Que é, Black?

Ele aproximou-se e ela sentiu o perigo.

Acho que está na hora de pararmos de nos tortura...

Isso não é uma tortura...- disse ela- É um jogo...

Acho que estou ganhando o...

Ele não pode continuar. A voz de Lily, esbaforida ao seu lado, impediu...

Sah...

Mas Black também interrompeu-a.

O momento é inoportuno, Evans!

Ele puxou Samara mais para perto de si.

Cala a boca, Black!- sim, fora Lily.

Foi Samara que percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. Deixou de encarar Black e disse:

Lily, que foi?

A ruiva deixou escorrer uma lágrima.

A Kalynka foi assassinada...

E Lily saiu correndo. Samara primeiro ficou em completo estado de choque.

Sah? você está bem?- perguntou Sirius.- Sah?

Ela baixou as defesas e Sirius percebeu imediatamente que não.

Vamos ver se é verdade- disse ele.

Segurando-a pela mão, ele conduziu-a até o salão principal. Todos os alunos estavam ali. Muitos choravam. Sirius pode ver as "malucas" abraçadas em um canto. Dumbledore conversava com a Ministra.

Sirius sentiu a mão dela soltando-se. Virou para trás e viu-a correndo pelo corredor. Pela primeira vez na vida, preocupou-se seriamente com alguma garota. Saiu correndo atrás dela e finalmente alcançou-a.

Samara! Samara!

Segurou-a e obrigou-a a encará-lo pela Segunda vez naquele dia. Porém, ela não o encarava. Olhava para o chão. Ele ergueu a mão e segurou o queixo dela, de modo que ela o encarasse. Sentiu pena ao ver lágrimas escorrendo pôr aquele rosto.

Ele então prontamente puxou-a para um abraço, fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos loiros da garota. Podia sentir as lágrimas dela empapando sua camiseta, e os soluços da garota contra seu peito.

Tudo bem, Samara... tá tudo bem...

Um grupo de sonserinos passou pôr ali naquele momento e começou com risadinhas. Sirius lançou-lhes um olhar furioso e logo disse:

Vamos sair daqui...

* * *

Dorcas sentou-se no alto da torre de Adivinhação, sobre a janela nas escadas, e ficou olhando lentamente o terreno do castelo. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas teimavam em cair de seus olhos, e uma dor inexplicável tomava conta de seu coração. Foi quando ouviu um suspiro.

Você está aí...

Ela reconheceu a voz de Remo.

Me deixa sozinha- murmurou ela, limpando as lágrimas.

Mas ele não ouviu. Saltou sobre a janela e sentou-se ao lado dela. Os olhos encontraram-se e ela disse:

Porque a vida tem que ser assim?

Remo limpou uma nova lágrima que escorrera pelo rosto dela.

Eu não sei... quando te perguntei sobre Voldemort, você me disse que escolhia viver e aproveitar vida...

Ela desviou o olhar.

Mas tudo no fim resultará na morte! Ela só tinha ido treinar! Tinha ido ver o namorado! Ela tinha quinze anos, Remo, estava só tentando ser feliz, só não passar em branco... estava tentando fazer tudo o que eu mesmo quero fazer...

Eu sei- concordou ele, puxando-a para um abraço.- Mas Voldemort não se importa... ele quer poder... e apenas isso...

Que droga... porque isso tem que ser assim?

Eu não sei- admitiu ele.

E ela nem teve duas escolhas... nem podia escolher se queria viver ou morrer.

Talvez não- disse Remo- Mas nós podemos escolher pôr ela!

Escolher o que?

Se vamos simplesmente deixar de aproveitar a vida porque sabemos que tudo acaba na morte, porque com a Kalynka foi assim ou acreditar no que diz Dumbledore, de que a morte é apenas a grande aventura seguinte! Isso não quer dizer que temos que esquecê-la, mas que devemos fazer o que ela não conseguiu...

Dorcas encarou-o e disse:

De onde você tira palavras tão adoráveis?

Ele corou e ela riu. Logo depois beijando-o.

* * *

Lily deixou que as lágrimas corressem soltas pôr seu rosto. Ao seu lado, Matt olhava-a sem reação. Estavam os dois no pátio do colégio, ele olhando-a preocupado.

Lily...

Não diga nada- disse ela- Só me abrace...

Matt olhou-a com carinho e puxou-a para um abraço, sentindo um calor bom percorrendo o corpo, ao mesmo tempo que uma preocupação misturada com amor e carinho enchia seu coração cruel.

Lily... eu te amo...- sussurrou ele- Eu te amo...

Ela não disse nada. sabia que ele, pela primeira vez na vida, estava sendo sincero consigo mesmo. Apenas olhou-o com carinho também. as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pelo rosto dela.

Ele achou que era pôr Kalynka. Não sabia que era pôr ele também.

* * *

Dois dias depois, todos os outros alunos de Hogwarts surpreenderam-se ao ver as seis "loucas" entrarem no salão em silêncio, trocando poucas palavras entre si, e sair em silêncio, sem nenhuma risada, nenhuma gargalhada histérica ou berros alucinados.

Sirius, Tiago e Remo olharam para as seis saindo do salão e Tiago disse:

Numa vi a Evans tão séria.

Nunca vi nenhuma das seis tão séria- completou Sirius.

Remo fechou a mochila.

Elas apenas cresceram, vocês não percebem?

* * *

As seis sentaram-se na beira do lago de Hogwarts. Aquele estava sendo o pior dia das bruxas desde que elas haviam se conhecido.

Que droga isso tudo, não é?- disse Samara.

Ninguém respondeu nada. Samara olhou-as e disse:

Eu não sei o que vocês estão pensando. Só sei uma pessoa muito especial para mim me ensinou uma coisa e pôr isso eu digo agora: temos duas escolhas diante de nós: podemos escolher morrer com ela e deixar de viver ou viver pôr ela e ser felizes! Somos totalmente impotentes diante de Voldemort, e diante da morte, então...

Ela limpou uma lágrima.

Mas enquanto estivermos aqui, amigas... vamos dar o melhor de nós... vamos viver, vamos lutar contra Voldemort, vamos honrar todos os que já morreram pôr ela! não podemos fazer muito, mas podemos fazer alguma coisa!

Lily abriu um sorriso e disse:

Pela Kalynka?

Pôr ela!- repetiram todas.

Então, se abraçaram. Não haviam mais lágrimas a serem choradas. Dorcas levantou-se:

Quem de nós irá tirar o título da maldita Tamman esse ano, hein?- disse Dorcas rindo.

O fato era de que as seis haviam sido convidadas a concorrer ao título de Garota da grifinória. E somente elas!

Vamos estudar?- propôs Lily.

Vamos!

* * *

Lily, Samara, Dorcas, Alice, Amélia e Marlene estavam numa fila, diante dos jurados, esperando ser anunciadas a Garota da Grifinória. Lily usava verde, Samara branco, Dorcas vermelho, Alice preto, Amélia rosa e Marlene amarelo. Foi quando o monitor chefe, um corvinal estranho, anunciou:

E a garota da Grifinória é... _Dorcas Meadowes?_

Todos começaram a aplaudir e Dorcas deu passo a frente, e começou a rir discretamente. Os outros acharam que era de felicidade, mas só as malucas sabiam que era de ridículo.

* * *

Dorcas tocou-se na cama horas mais tarde.

Eu nem acredito!

Ah, é legal!- disse Lily.

Isso é o que vocês acham! O Remo já está com ciúmes!

Pôr que?

Sei lá... ele achou meu vestido decotado! E nem é tanto...

As outras riram.

Vamos dormir!- disse Marlene- Estou morta de sono!

É... vamos ter um dia longo pela frente...

**é isso ai genti... depois d mto tempu s atualiza consegui uma folga... axo q vo começa a atualizar 1 X por semana... jah to kuase terminando a fic, mas keria a opinião sobre algumas koisas q c pah dah pra muda... mas eras isso, to studand q nem uma loka por kausa do vest no fim do ano, neh... tem q ralah mto... e todas as cenas "filosóficas" das lokas foram baseadas em mim e nas minhas melhores amigas... principalmente as q vem depois do 7º ano... por ser o último...**

**Bom, eras isso, deixem REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!**

**No próximo capítulo... vejamos... tem mta coisa entre o sirius e a sah, pra variar, e uma cena MTO ENGRAÇADA, eh mto legal... ri mto escrevendo... bjus e deixem REVIEWS...**


	14. A Morte de Edward Tamman

**A morte de Edward Tamman**

Matt virou-se para Voldemort. Era a primeira vez que não concordava com um plano do Mestre.

-Mas estará arriscando... seus principais comensais!

-Cale-se!- berrou Voldemort.

Matt entendeu que seria inútil. Suspirou, controlando aos poucos a raiva que sentia explodindo no peito. Finalmente, disse:

-Certo. Fale os detalhes!

Voldemort sorriu.

Alguns minutos depois, quando Matt saiu do aposento, Bella saiu das chamas.

-Você vai mesmo matar o pai de Matt?

-Sim- disse Voldemort, sorrindo.- Precisamos daqueles medalhões da esposa de Edward Tamman...

-Irá matá-la também?

-É claro.

-Espero que não haja chances nem dele nem da idiotinha da Anastácia descobrirem... eles sabem de muitos segredos nossos, Mestre...

-Não haverá chances- concordou Voldemort, e esticou para ela um cálice de vinho- Vamos brindar, querida, ao nosso futuro Reino!

Ela sorriu e tomou o cálice das mãos de Voldemort.

* * *

Anastácia Tamman chegou em seu dormitório e tocou-se na cama, morrendo de raiva, de ódio. Sentia que ia explodir de tanto ódio.

Lentamente, começou a limpar o grande corte na maçã do rosto, olhando-se no espelho. A coroa de Rainha estava levemente torta, e ela depositou-a na mesinha cabeceira.

Estava procurando num livro como fazer desaparecer o roxo de seu olho, que latejava violentamente, quando ouviu uma voz.

- Mana?

Ela deu um pulo e virou-se. Na janela, sobre uma vassoura, estava parado Matt Tamman.

- Matt? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele entrou dentro do quarto.

- Você está sozinha?

- Estou. O que houve?

Ele olhou-a e, preocupado, perguntou:

- O que houve com você?

- Eu briguei. Está tudo bem. O que você está fazendo aqui? Parece transtornado...

Matt olhou-a.

- O pai e a mãe acabaram de ser assassinados, Ana.

* * *

Anastácia e Matt Tamman estavam diante dos dois caixões. Ao lado dele Lily apoiava-o silenciosamente, sem chorar, apenas observando as feições duras e abatidas do namorado. O rosto de Anastácia não demonstrava nada. Estava livre de sentimento, de qualquer dor, saudade ou tristeza. Os olhos não brilhavam e não havia qualquer indício do que ela sentia.

Os três eram os únicos que ainda restavam ali. Mais de cem bruxos já haviam ido ali e cumprimentado-os, e agora só restava eles. Lily encarou o namorado e disse:

- Você... está bem?

- Vou ficar- disse ele.

Ela sentiu lágrimas vindo aos olhos. Abraçou-o com força.

- É claro que não est�!- ela disse- Eu queria poder te reconfortar, queria poder evitar tudo isso!

Ele acariciou os cabelos da namorada enquanto sentia o peito bater apressado. Amava-a mais do que tudo na vida. Agora, sabia que estava livre para ser feliz com ela. Pelo menos muito mais livre do que quando os pais estavam vivos.

- Você está aqui, meu amor- disse ele- E isso é o suficiente. Agora vá... você precisa voltar a Hogwarts...

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

- Sim. Eu vou te ver amanhã, quando for largar Ana na escola novamente.

- Espero que fique tudo bem...

Ele beijou-a de leve nos lábios. Ela foi afastando-se lentamente até a limusine que a esperava. Foi quando se virou e sussurrou:

- Eu também te amo...

Ele não sorriu.

- V�, Lily...

Viu-a entrando no carro e afastando-se silenciosa. Amava-a mais do que tudo e ouvi-la dizer aquilo apenas lhe dera mais certeza que ela era a mulher de sua vida.

- Oh, eu te amo!- disse a voz de Anastácia.

- Mana?

- Eles estão mortos!- disse ela, expondo a violência dos sentimentos que sentia- E você não fez nada!

- Ana...

Você podia Ter evitado tudo isso! Podia!

- Pare de gritar, Anastácia.

- VOCÊ MATOU-OS!- a "Princesa de Gelo" pôs-se a socá-lo com força no peito- Traga-os de volta! Traga-os de volta!

Lágrimas de raiva escorriam pelo rosto. Matt olhou assustado para ela, vendo-a pela primeira expressando algum sentimento. Antes que pudesse evitar, abraçou-a com força.

- Eu não pude fazer nada...- ele podia senti-la soluçando- Me perdoe... eu tentei... juro que tentei...

No instante seguinte, porém, ela afastou-se dele. Já não haviam mais lágrimas, mais raiva, mais sentimento. Havia o mesmo brilho superior, o mesmo ar de imponência, a mesma postura de maioral.

- Você conhece o Lord das Trevas, não é?- sussurrou- Você é um Comensal, não é?

Ele fez lentamente que sim com a cabeça.

- Então me leve até lá- disse ela- Me leve até lá... me deixe ser um deles... me deixe ajudá-lo a conseguir o que querem no lugar de nosso pai...

- Mana... eu acho melhor não...

- Estou mandando, Matheus Tamman!

Ele olhou para a irmã e entendeu que não adiantava dizer não.

- Certo. Esteja pronta às nove horas.

Ela não sorriu.

- Eu estarei.

* * *

Voldemort olhou para a garota de quase quinze anos à sua frente. Ao lado dela, a figura do irmão, vestido de negro, o semblante sério.

- Então, Matheus Tamman, o que o traz aqui?

- Seu plano falhou- disse Matt, a voz firme- Fiz tudo o que o senhor me pediu, mas mesmo assim... o plano falhou...

- Eu sei. Lamento muito por seu pai, Matt. Ele era um ótimo Comensal... tinha boas influências... e quanto à Sra. Tamman, creio que foi uma infeliz coincidência do destino, não?

- Sim, Mestre- disse Matt- Ela já andava doente há muito tempo.

- Ótimo. Mas vejamos, quem é essa bela jovem que o acompanha?

- Essa é minha irmã, Anastácia. Creio que meu pai nunca falou dela. Sempre acreditou que lugar de mulheres não é no meio de Comensais...

- Sim, entendo o que ele sentia...

- Mas acontece que ele está morto- interrompeu Anastácia, falando pela primeira vez- E eu quero ser Comensal.

Voldemort não pode conter uma exclamação de surpresa. Nem Bellatriz Black fora tão convincente. Ele tivera que ir atrás dela. Observou a garotinha com mais cuidado.

- Posso saber porque?

- Os sangue-ruins devem ser exterminados- disse ela- Devemos limpar nosso sangue-puro... Esses mestiços não devem jamais Ter um destaque acima de nós... – havia um brilho cego de ódio naqueles olhos azuis vivos- E eu quero vingar meu pai... quero vingar a maldita família que deu fim ao meu pai...

Voldemort sorriu- se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de sorriso. Aquilo seria interessante.

- E você sabe que família é essa?

- Não. Mas descobrirei...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, minha Princesa- disse Voldemort- Por enquanto, nada de marcas, nada de Comensal da Morte. Você será minha especial. – ele tirou do bolso da capa um pequeno espelho- Será minha protegida. Deve sempre andar com esse espelho. Quando ele apitar, vá até um lugar seguro, e fale comigo. Lembre-se... o laço que nos une...

Matt estreitou os olhos quando a mão que mais parecia uma garra de Voldemort pousou sobre o ombro delicado da irmã.

- O laço que nos une é muito mais forte do que uma marca em seu braço.

Anastácia olhou para aqueles olhos vermelhos, mas não sentiu medo. E mesmo que sentisse, jamais demonstraria.

- É um laço moral, não é?- disse ela, e sorriu um sorriso diabólico.

Voldemort tomou a mão dela e beijou-a.

- Manteremos contato, querida. Agora, vá. Vá.

Ela deixou a sala em silêncio. Matt ainda lançou um último olhar em direção ao Mestre antes da porta fechar por completo diante de si.

* * *

Chegaram em Hogwarts quando o sol nascia. Ainda tinham que ver Dumbledore. Em silêncio, lado a lado, foram até a sala do diretor. Tudo estava deserto e silencioso. Ele disse a senha e entraram. O diretor estava sentado, escrevendo calmamente uma carta.

- Ah, os senhores chegaram. Sentem, sentem, por favor.

Sentaram-se.

- Sei que é um momento muito duro esse- ele disse- Mas preciso tratar de assuntos práticos. O senhor já maior de idade, Sr. Tamman, por isso creio que assumirá a responsabilidade sobre sua irmã, certo?

- Sim, senhor- disse ele.

- Ótimo. Todos os bens da família- disse Dumbledore- Devem ser divididos igualmente entre vocês. Esse assunto será tratado pelo Ministério com mais detalhes. O que eu trato aqui...

Ele abriu uma gaveta.

- É um assunto particular.

O olhar de Anastácia faiscou momentaneamente quando o diretor pôs sobre a mesa dois medalhões. Presos por correntes de ouro grossas e bruscas, estavam dois medalhões de ouro. Pareciam muito pesados. O primeiro faiscava alucinadamente, era todo talhado, com inscritos e desenhos estranhos, e havia uma pequena pedra azul em forma de estrela que atravessava o medalhão. O diretor ergueu-o, fazendo com que o medalhão girasse em torno de si mesmo, e depois esticou-o com cuidado em direção á Matt.

- Michaela Tamman tinha muitos segredos. Durante toda o casamento com seu pai, Edward, ela lutou para preservar as únicas coisas que herdara de sua família. Os Kerrys eram uma família antiga, tradicional e conservado do Japão. Vocês sabem...

- Sim, sabemos- cortou Anastácia- Então todos morreram misteriosamente e só sobrou ela, com esses dois medalhões estranhos que usa sempre no peito e não deixa ninguém olhar fixamente para a pedra. O que há por trás disso.

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Esse é seu...

Ergueu o segundo medalhão que, ao contrário do de Matt, não brilhava. Sem dúvida era de ouro, mas um ouro opaco e apagado. Em alto e baixo relevo, pela borda haviam traçados estranhos num tom de ouro negro. No centro, vazado, havia um triângulo. Ligado por três fios de ouro, sempre firmes e inquebráveis, ficava uma pequena pedra também triangular negra.

- E esse é para você, Anastácia...

Ela praticamente arrancou-o da mão de Dumbledore.

- Não posso dizer como devem usá-los, mas devo dizer quais são os poderes de cada um deles.

- Diga de uma vez- disse ela, impaciente.

- Matt, o seu tem o poder de ver o futuro. Não sabemos o que você ver�, nem como interpretará. Cabe a você decidir... cabe a você interferir ou não... sua mãe, porém, aceitou calada tudo o que o destino lhe punha...

- Não quer que eu faça isso, quer?

- As escolhas estão em suas mãos. Você deve decidir o que é melhor.

- E o meu?

- O seu guarda o poder oculto... há muitos séculos, seus ancestrais possuíam a chave para o Mundo dos Mortos. Porém, a família entrou em brigas, e durante uma briga a chave quebrou-se em sete partes. Seis delas foram jogadas dentro do véu pela matriarca dos Kerrys, enlouquecida. E a sétima e última parte foi posta aqui...

Ele aproximou o dedo da pedra negra.

- No Medalhão.

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio. De repente Anastácia levantou-se e tocou a mochila sobre as costas.

- Ótimo! Estou indo!

Pôs o medalhão no pescoço e deixou a sala apressada. Matt levantou-se sem jeito.

- Desculpe, diretor, ela não está reagindo muito bem à situação toda.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Agora vá. E pense com cuidado, certo?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

Saiu da sala do diretor, o pensamento imediatamente na namorada. Precisava vê-la. Senti uma vontade de olhá-la, de sentir a mão dela na sua, aqueles olhos verdes lindos olhando-a. Era algo tão incontrolável, tão infinito, que ele nem entendia como podia sentir tudo aquilo.

Foi até os jardins, tirou do bolso da capa um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu

_Lily_

_Estou na frente do lago_

_Matt_

* * *

Lílian Evans acordou com uma coruja negra, pouco mais que a palma de sua mão, pulando sobre seu ombro.

- Artêmis? O que faz aqui?

Silenciosa, tirou o pedaço de pergaminho da perna da coruja e , ao terminar de ler, soltou uma exclamação de felicidade. Saltou da cama, vestiu apressada as vestes de Hogwarts, penteou os cabelos correndo, lavou o rosto escovou os dentes e saiu correndo em direção ao pátio.

Foi só ao tocar-se sentada na grama ao lado dele que percebeu o Sol nascendo diante deles.

- Nossa...- sussurrou- Que lindo!

- Lily!

Ele puxou-a para um abraço.

- Estava com saudades!

Ela beijou-o de leve e ficou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro forte dele. De repente ficou séria.

- Como... você est�?

Ele parou de encarar aqueles olhos verdes e olhou para o horizonte. O sol nascia grande e brilhante diante de si, secando as gotas de orvalho. Um grupo de pássaros sobrevoou o lago e ele observou em silêncio, impotente, a grande força que controlava o universo.

- Não sei- admitiu ele.

Ela fez um carinho gostoso na nuca dele, fazendo-o suspirar.

- Na verdade, estou melhor só por você estar ao meu lado...

Ela não sorriu. Ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. As palavras pareciam desnecessárias. Lily sentiu lágrimas vindo aos olhos ao vê-lo tão abatido, com grandes olheiras. Tentou segurá-las mas era impossível.

"Ele pode ser um Comensal", pensou ela, mais lágrimas vindo aos olhos, "Como você pode confiar plenamente nele? Como? E se ele não é um deles... pode ser morto a qualquer momento..."

Não aguentando mais, ela simplesmente tirou a mão da nuca do namorado e cobriu os olhos com as duas, para que ele não visse as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

- Lily?- ele virou-se rapidamente para ela- Lily? O que houve? O que você tem?

- Eu não sei...- murmurou ela.

"Ele parece tão doce... parece tão perfeito..."

- Eu estou com medo...

- Medo do que?

Ela encarou-o, sentindo o coração bater apressado...

- Medo de que você morra... de que te matem... de que façam alguma coisa com você...- ela suspirou- Medo de que você... você...

- Lily, não vai acontecer nada comigo!

- Como você tem certeza?- ela perguntou- Seus pais foram mortos!

Ele não disse nada. Então, puxou-a para um abraço, deixando que ela se sentasse encolhida em seu colo, fazendo carinho dos cabelos ruivos e cumpridos, tentando acalmar a única pessoa que já amara em toda sua vida.

- Está tudo bem, Lily... vai ficar tudo bem... eu prometo...

Ela limpou as lágrimas.

- Não me prometa o que não será capaz de cumprir!

Ele suspirou.

- O que houve, Lily? Fale a verdade... seja sincera...

Ela encarou-o.

- Quando eu disse que te amava... você não disse nada...

Ele penteou os cabelos ruivos da garota com a mão.

- Eu fiquei feliz demais para Ter qualquer reação. E... era muita coisa na cabeça... agora, olhe pra mim, minha garotinha...

Ela sorriu quando ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

- Acho bom você não chorar de medo, porque eu sei me cuidar, certo? Nada vai acontecer comigo! E vamos continuar nos escrevendo todos os dias, certo? Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim, e eu não quero te deixar por nada nesse mundo, entendeu?

Ela vez que sim com a cabeça. O sol já nascera por completo.

Beijaram-se longamente. Alguns minutos mais tarde, levantaram-se. Ele abraçou-a, para sentir mais um pouco o corpo dela, a presença dela, o cheiro dela.

- Te amo, Lily!- sussurrou- Te amo como nunca amei ninguém antes...

Ela beijou-o de leve.

- Eu também te amo! Agora vá... tenho que voltar para o castelo... tenho que estudar...

Ele beijou-a mais uma vez.

- Vou morrer de saudades.

- Vai sentir saudades- corrigiu ela- Mas morrer não!

- Vou me cuidar! Se cuide também!

- Te amo!

- Me escreve!

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, e então ela observou-o se afastar em silêncio. Nunca imaginou que pudesse gostar de alguém tanto quanto gostava dele. Suspirou e voltou ao castelo em silêncio.

* * *

Sirius Black sentou-se diante de Remo e de Tiago.

- Então, foi isso o que aconteceu- ele terminou de contar.

Os dois amigos olharam-no em silêncio por algum tempo. Logo depois Tiago perguntou:

- O que você vai fazer agora?

Sirius riu nervoso.

- Sei l�! Estou me sentindo estranho!

- Estranho como?- perguntou Remo.

- Ah... sei lá...- repetiu- Eu olho a Tamman e... fico todo louco... mas aí vem a Sah... e eu fico mais louco ainda... só que é um louco diferente. Com a Tamman é só uma coisa carnal...- Sirius ficou vermelho- Só atração física... e com a Samara é aquilo de querer ficar do lado da pessoa... E o pior de tudo é que a gente está falando da tua irmã!- ele apontou pra Remo, que sorriu amarelo.

- A Samara já sabe se virar sozinha desde que tinha sete anos, Sirius... desde que eu virei lobisomem e ela teve que ir pra casa da Tia Mara, ela está assim, independente, maluca... sabe muito bem o que quer e, tenham certeza, normalmente ela vai atrás... por enquanto, ela é apenas a garota que o meu amigo gosta... mas o irmão dela não vai ficar muito feliz se ela ficar sofrendo...

Sirius sorriu.

- Quer dizer que você me apóia?

- Eu apoio uma relação feliz e saudável- corrigiu ele.

- Os três riram.

- Mas e daí? O que eu faço?- disse Sirius, olhando para o fogo.

- Acho que é óbvio- disse Tiago- Você deve ficar com a Samara. Já te disse ontem. Se ela fez tudo aquilo, é porque rola algum sentimento... você só tem que trabalhar melhor isso...

- Se fosse tão simples- disse Sirius.

Tiago logo retrucou:

- Mas você disse que é a fim da Samara! Vai l�, você já conseguiu quase a população feminina inteira de Hogwarts, naõ vai ser difícil! Ainda mais você gostando dela...

- O problema é justamente esse! Gostar dela!

- Peraí, vai devagar!- disse Tiago- Qual é o problema de gostar dela?

- É, qual é o problema de gostar da minha irmã?

Sirius olhou para o fogo.

- É não saber lidar com isso... com as outras era fácil... era tipo como com a Tamman... tu chega, diz meia dúzia de mentirinhas, meia dúzia de palavras carinhosas, dá uns pegas e depois larga no primeiro armário de vassouras que aparece... mas com ela... eu fico com medo de começar a gostar demais...

- E qual é o problema nisso?- repetiu Tiago.

Sirius ficou de pé de um salto.

- Eu sou Sirius Black! Eu não caio de amores por mulheres! Elas é que caem de amores por mim!

Remo e Tiago trocaram um olhar sério. Logo depois, Remo disse:

- Não vou dizer o que fazer ou o que não fazer, Almofadinhas. Só pense bem. Se você gosta dela, o mínimo que seja, cuide com o que vai dizer, com o que vai fazer. Não fique fugindo de uma relação séria... cedo ou tarde ela te pega e não tem como fugir...

Ele olhou para a garota loira do outro lado do salão comunal da Grifinória, rindo alto.

- Sei disso por experiência própria- comentou ele, um sorriso maroto no rosto- Não precisa tomar nenhuma atitude em relação á minha irmã, eu não me importo. Só cuida pra não machucar ela demais... e pra não fazer nenhuma besteira... se você vacilar... ela não vai te perdoar jamais...

Sirius ficou quieto. Olhou para o fogo e entendeu exatamente o que Remo queria lhe dizer.

Não iria tomar nenhuma atitude ainda. Ia conquistar primeiro a amizade dela. Ia ver se gostava ou se era só uma coisa passageira. Se fosse uma coisa séria...

Ele olhou para Remo, indo em direção à namorada.

"Mais tarde eu penso no que fazer", disse ele à si mesmo.

**Bom, a primeira koisa a fazer eh agradecer aos scraps! Vlw mesmo:**

**Sarah Lupin Black...: o q dizer sobre o malvada? Saum os males do ofício, hehehehe... eu tinha q deixar mais dramático, elas tavam infantis demais, neh, e sempre acontece alguma coisa na nossa vida q nos muda e nos faz crescer... A samara... bom, ela eh inspirada em todo mundo q eu conheço (peguei um monte de koisa boa e um pouco d koisa ruim, neh, pq ninguém eh perfeito), axo pur isso q vc (além d mim) c identifica c/ ela... eu axo q ela tipo q tem sonhos, faz umas besteiras, umas palhaçadas, essas koisas q a gent tb faz... n eh toda perfeitinha, neh...**

**Carol Sayuri Evans: q bom q vc gostou tanto q leu todo em 1 tarde... tb fiz isso c/ outras fics, neh... as lokas... elas c parecem c qq grupo de amigas, neh... sempre fazendo besteiras, rindo, se divertindo, aproveitando a vida... acho q elas nem saum lokas, seria + certo chama elas de "normais" pq todo mundo eh meio loko...**

**Agora, a Lily e o Matt, s/ comentários... nem vo dize nda c n vo straga o q vai acontece depois, hehehe... q bom q vc gostou dele, soh q ele eh o personagem q xega + perto d perfeição...**

**Bia Black: q bom q vc tah gostando... e vo cuidah + dos erros d ortografia, eh q minha irmã era minha betta e simplesmente PARO D CORRIGIR uns erros horríveis, q às vezes eh soh por digitar rápido d+... hehehe... agora c deve Ter fikado + curiosa ainda, acertei?**

**Obrigado por terem comentado...**

**Sei q disse q o próximo cap era mto engraçado, mas na verdade mudei um poko a ordem pra fexa c/ o q vem dpois, neh... **

**Dpois... eh isso aí... **

**Deixem scraps, viu? Bjos... ateh o próximo (Seg q vem)**


	15. Uma Nova Amizade

**Feliz Ano Novo **

Samara acordou devagar. Sentia a cabeça latejando.

Aaaaaiii...- gemeu alto.

Olhou para o lado e viu o dormitório vazio.

Aquelas cretinas já estão de pé e nem me chamaram!

Levantou-se, sentindo a cabeça doer.

Credo... nem me lembro direito da festa...

Ela vestiu uma roupa normal. Aquele era o primeiro dia das férias... o primeiro dia de muitas coisas...- pensou.

Espreguiçou-se em frente ao espelho, analisando a calça jeans que usava e o blusão colorido. Ficou encarando-se por um tempo. Foi quando uma sensação de inferioridade tomou conta dela. "Sou igual à todo mundo", pensou ela, "todo mundo usa calça jeans, tem cabelos bonitos, blusões coloridos... todo mundo é igual... vou passar por Hogwarts, morrer e terei sido igual à todas as outras que fizeram exatamente a mesma coisa... viveram... morreram... e acabou..."

Ela tocou-se na cama.

Credo- disse em voz alta- Devo estar bêbada pra Ter esses pensamentos viajantes! Onde será que estão as gurias?

Levantou-se e foi até a porta. Porém, estava trancada.

O que é isso?

Ficou quase cinco minutos tentando abrir a porta, e nem com feitiços teve jeito. Foi quando a porta abriu-se e Lily, Amélia, Alice, Dorcas e Marlene entraram. Samara virou-se para elas imediatamente.

Foi vocês que trancaram a porta?

Desculpe- disse Lily- Mas você precisa saber _o que_ fez ontem na festa!

Ela olhou-as irônica.

Confesso que bebi um pouquinho além da conta, mas que mal há nisso?

As cinco se entreolharam e caíram na risada.

Samara, é melhor você se sentar.

Certo, o que eu fiz?

Você deu em cima do Sirius!

Eu O QUE?

Queria porque queria beijá-lo- continuou Amélia.

Mas ele foi decente e disse que não queria que fosse daquele jeito.

Ele me deu um fora?

Ele foi maduro- disse Lily- Se ele tivesse te agarrado, o que você faria?

Eu devia estar maluca...

E o pior ainda não veio.

Nem quero ouvir- disse Samara...

Você bateu nele quando ele te deu um fora.

Ah, mas isso nem foi tão terrível!

E depois você brigou com a Tamman...

Bati nela?

Bastante!- disse Alice, fazendo Samara rir.

E porque?

Porque ela disse que o Sirius gostava mais dela do que de você...- contou Lily- e você respondeu que "isso é o que você vai ver!", como se estivesse disposta a ficar com o Sirius!

Samara olhou-a estupefata.

Oh meu Deus...

E depois você vomitou- disse Amélia.

Na frente do Tiago!

Samara não pode deixar de rir.

Como você consegue rir?

Estão todos falando de você!

E você sabe que a história aumenta...

Tentamos descobrir só a verdade...

Foi o próprio Sirius que nos contou...

Samara voltou a rir. Ria tanto que as amigas apenas a olhavam como se ela fosse louca.

Você está bem?- perguntou Marlene.

O colégio inteiro falando que você ama o Black e você fica rindo?

Eu estava bêbada!- disse Samara.

Dorcas então manifestou-se:

Esse é o problema. Se você tivesse em seu estado são, jamais chegaria perto do Black. Dizem os trouxas que os bêbados, por mais idiotas que sejam, são verdadeiros... entende onde eu quero chegar?

Samara tocou-se na cama.

Droga... você tá dizendo que eu gosto do Sirius, não é?

Gosta?

Sei lá- admitiu.

As loucas ficaram em silêncio.

E como você vai olhar pro resto da escola agora?

Com os olhos- disse Samara, normal- Tudo vai voltar a ser exatamente como era antes. O dia está lindo, vamos dar uma caminhada?

Ela já ia saindo quando Dorcas voltou a se pronunciar:

Sah, só mais uma coisa.

Que é?

Pense bem no que você sente em relação ao Sirius... se ele quisesse algo só por uma noite, teria te beijado, te amassado... feito tudo e mais um pouco... mas ele resolveu esperar... porque quer que seja sério...

Samara sorriu.

Vou trabalhar a respeito dessa situação, não se preocupem!

* * *

Com os ataques do "Partido das Trevas", na manhã seguinte ao Baile, quase todo o colégio correu para suas casas. Por isso, quando Samara saiu na manhã seguinte do quarto, o castelo já estava mais deserto. O castelo estava com quase dez sonserinos, cinco corvinais, quinze lufa-lufianos e nove grifinórios.

As malucas estavam na beira do lago, rindo de não se acabar mais, pouco depois do almoço, quando viram os marotos aproximando-se. Pedrinho era o único que fora para casa. Samara imediatamente começou a rir. Dorcas levantou-se:

Oi, Remo!

No instante seguinte, os dois estavam caminhando de mãos dadas pela beira do lago. Sirius e Tiago sentaram-se no meio das loucas.

Tiago imediatamente começou a discutir com Lily, e os dois saíram brigando. Sirius lançou um olhar cúmplice à Marlene, que entendeu e disse:

Garotas, vamos dar uma volta?

Eu vou junto!- disse Samara, rapidamente.

Mas Sirius disse:

Você fica...

Ela olhou-o e viu as três loucas afastando-se, rindo.

Você dormiu bem?- perguntou ele- Estava bêbada ontem de noite...

Eu sei...- disse ela.

Ela olhou para o lago, com o sol brilhando lá em cima, cujo reflexo refletia-se na água brilhante do lago. Ele olhou-a atentamente. Adorava aquele nariz pequeno, meio arrebitado. Adorava aqueles olhos castanho claro, cor de mel, levemente esverdeado perto da íris e mais escuro nas pontas. Adorava aquele cabelo castanho claro comprido, meio ondulado, no momento voando pelo vento. "Estou maluco", pensou ele, "preciso parar com isso..."

Foi quando ela virou-se para ele de supetão:

Acho que eu te devo desculpas por ontem... pelo soco...

Ele sorriu maroto.

Você tem uma direita de respeito...- comentou, humilde.

Ela encarou-o sorrindo.

Mas, na verdade- continuou ele- Acho que eu também te devo um pedido de desculpas...

Mas você não me fez nada?

Te fiz brigar com a Tamman- disse ele, dando de ombros- E brigar com ela... ninguém merece...

Ela riu, agradecendo mentalmente por ele não comentar (ou desconhecer) o motivo da briga.

O que você vai fazer nessas férias, Sirius?- perguntou ela, de repente.

Eu... sei lá... só não queria ir pra casa...

Porque?

É uma longa história...

Sou toda ouvidos!

Logo Sirius estava contando tudo sobre a família dele. Riram juntos a tarde inteira. Ele surpreendeu-se ao começar a falar naturalmente sobre como se sentia em sua família, e gostava dos comentários bem humorados e compreensivos que ela fazia. Quando a história acabou, ficaram um momento em silêncio.

Samara, ao lado dele, estava se divertindo bocados. Em primeiro lugar porque a história da vida de Sirius podia ser tudo, menos normal. Era realmente muito engraçada. Porém, a partir de um momento, ela começou a entender que havia por trás de tudo um tom de melancolia, de vontade de Ter uma família normal. Não quis parar de rir, porque podia-o deixar mais triste ainda, por isso limitou-se a comentários bem humorados e que achava compreensivos.

Quando ele terminou de falar, ela ficou em silêncio. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que podia confiar em Sirius. Não esperava que ele fosse tão legal, tão engraçado...

E você?- perguntou ele- Quais são suas peripécias com sua família?

Ela suspirou. Estava na hora de contar, pela primeira vez na vida, toda a verdade. Encarou-o sorrindo e pensou como deixar a história mais engraçada. Mas não havia como. Era uma história cheia de promessas, de sonhos impossíveis e de desejos...

Minha vida é uma merda, pra falar a verdade.

Ele imediatamente ficou sério.

Ué, porque? O remo é muito chato? Roubava suas bonecas?

Ela não pode deixar de rir.

Também. Escondia-as no jardim ou dava as cabeças para os cachorros brincarem... essas lembranças são boas- sorriu- E poucas, infelizmente...

Você parece triste- disse ele- Se não quiser falar sobre isso, naõ precisa...

Ela encarou-o.

Na verdade, eu nunca falei disso pra ninguém. Não é uma coisa triste, mas são tempos que me trazem... coisas à tona, digamos assim... Mas acho que tá na hora de falar, não é?

Sou todo ouvidos!- disse ele, fazendo-a rir.

Na verdade, acho que tudo começa quando eu tinha uns sete anos e o mano foi mordido pelo lobisomem. Eu consegui me salvar, mas ele não. Quando se deram conta que ele viraria um verdadeiro monstro uma vez por mês, me mandaram para morar com uma tia no interior da França.

"Nem foi uma infância tão ruim assim...- ela riu- Fui criada numa fazendo gigantesca, no meio de peões de cavalo e de três primos, o mais novo dez anos mais velho que eu, e virei uma verdadeira moleca..."

Combina com você- comentou Sirius.

Ela riu.

Eu subia em árvore, roubava galinha do vizinho, pescava, caçava, fugia de cobra, fazia de tudo. E em meio á tudo isso era a sobrinha que minha Tia tinha pedido à Deus...

"Na época de ir para Beuxbatons, ela me colocou dentro de um trem e disse que, quando a linha acabasse, eu devia descer, atravessar a rua e entrar na Locomotiva de Beuxbatons. Me tornei totalmente independente com dez anos, quase onze.

Isso explica porque o Remo não sente ciúmes de você...

Ela riu mais uma vez.

Quando eu estava indo pra Paris, eu fui vendo o mundo. E daí eu pensei pela primeira vez na vida sobre como eu era insignificante diante de tudo isso... o mundo é tão grande, e eu me limitava a uma fazendo com algumas cabeças de gado, galinhas, ovelhas, coelhos e um açúde.

Mas parece divertido!

O mundo tem muito mais, Sirius- disse ela- Não tive tempo de conhecer Paris, mas foi a primeira promessa que fiz a mim mesmo. Conhecê-la. Em Beuxbatons, eu estudava muito. Achava que se fosse boa no colégio, a mãe e o pai iriam me levar de volta. Não imaginava como estava enganada...

Sirius olhou-a, sentindo que gostava cada vez mais dela.

Fiquei amiga da Alice lá. Ela era filha de mãe americana e pai canadense. Já conhecia um bocado de lugares e veio só aumentar aquela vontade em mim de conhecer o mundo.

"Estudei, como você sabe, até os treze em Beuxbatons. Eu era maluca...

Ainda é, né?- brincou ele.

Tem razão... aí... com treze anos... veio ainda mais aquela vontade de desvendar o mundo... de buscar coisas novas... eu e a Alice somos muito parecidas nisso... por isso resolvemos vir pra cá...

Viu, nem foi tão difícil assim!- disse ele.

Pulei as partes mais chatas- confessou ela.

Ah, isso não vale! Eu contei até de quando meu pai tocou minha chupeta pela janela!

Ela riu. Não podia imaginar que ele fosse tão divertido.

Na verdade... é só isso mesmo... não tenho nada tão incrível para contar...

Mas tem essa sede de conhecer o mundo- comentou ele.

Parece idiota, não é?

Eu nunca tinha pensando realmente nisso- confessou ele- Mas você está certa. Hogwarts é um lugarzinho insignificante nesse mundo imenso... Tem tanta coisa mais, tanto pra ver, pra descobrir, pra aprender...

Então, estamos compartilhando de um mesmo sonho?

Mais ou menos- disse ele.

Fale um sonho absurdo seu.

Motos!- disse ele.- Sou apaixonado por motos! E quero uma jaqueta de couro!

Ela riu, imaginando o Sirius garanhão e "certinho" que conhecia em cima de uma moto de jaqueta de couro.

Podia deixar o cabelo crescer também!- comentou ela, fazendo-o rir.

Seria interessante... e você? Fale dessas coisas assim também!

Ah... sei lá... queria virar hippie...

Ele riu alto.

Usar aquelas saias... umas blusas... uns chinelinhos...

Você ficaria linda!- disse ele, fazendo-a rir também.

Queria acampar... num morro... noite de lua cheia... na beira do mar...- ela fechou os olhos e pode imaginar o local- Ah... e tomar vinho...

Ele riu ainda mais.

E eu queria aprender a surfar!

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

Queria pular de pára-quedas!

Saltar de bungee-jump!

Mergulhar!

Escalada!

Sei um melhor! Rapel!

Escalar o Everest!- disse Samara.

O que é isso?

É a maior montanha do mundo!

Os dois passaram mais longos minutos rindo. Quando a lista de loucuras acabou, deitaram-se na grama e ficaram sem ilêncio, deixando o sol queimar a face dos dois. De repente, ela disse:

A única coisa que estraga minha vida é Voldemort.

Ele está lá fora- disse Sirius- Temos quinze anos, não podemos disperdiçar nossa vida.

Mas daqui a dois anos vamos sair daqui. Agora podemos ignorar- ela suspirou- Mas daqui a pouco é inevitável. E isso vai ficar pior a cada dia...

Ele olhou-a, vendo aqueles olhos marejarem-se de lágrimas.

Hey, não fica assim...- ele disse- Vai ficar tudo bem...

Ela não olhou-o.

Eu não sei. A Kalynka já morreu... quantos ainda vão morrer?

Todos morrem um dia.

Mas não precisava ser assim, nessa Guerra sem sentido...

Ele não soube o que dizer. A voz dela fora tomada de uma melancolia e tristeza que nem ela soube explicar direito.

Hey... não fique assim...

Ela sorriu e sentou-se. Virou-se para Sirius, olhando-o.

O que mais me dá raiva é que a gente tem sonhos, sonhos e mais sonhos... só que quando a gente sair de Hogwarts... se sair... vai Ter a Guerra... vai Ter que lutar para não deixar que o mundo morra... vai Ter que lutar por uma coisa que a gente nunca quis lutar... não que a gente não acredite na paz, que a gente não queira a paz, mas queremos outras coisas... queremos mais coisas...

Ele entendeu exatamente o que ela quis dizer. O sol já descia no horizonte, de modo que ela fosse uma sombra contra o brilho vermelho da roda de fogo.

Vamos mudar de assunto- ela disse- Esse cara é um saco...

Ele olhou-a e sorriu maroto, comentando:

Ele deve ser homossexual reprimido...

Samara caiu na risada.

Ou louco disfarçado!

Riram novamente. No instante seguinte, já estavam inventando mil e um apelidos para Voldemort, fazendo a situação toda parecer uma grande comédia americana em cartaz no cinema da esquina de casa.

Era quase oito horas da noite quando ela comentou:

Nossa, como esfriou!

Está com frio?- perguntou ele.

Não, mas estou com fome.

Os dois riram. Ele levantou-se e ajudou-a a levantar-se também.

Seguiram caminhando lado a lado em direção ao castelo, primeiramente em silêncio.

Sirius, você acha que Voldemort vai cair um dia... ou vai tomar o poder... e destruir com tudo que existe de bom nesse mundo?

Não posso te responder com certeza- ele sussurrou- Mas acho que vou querer lutar, sabe... tentar impedir que o mundo acabe... que ele destrua as coisas boas desse mundo, como você disse...

Ela não riu.

Antes de entrarem no castelo, ele perguntou:

Amigos, então?

Acho que sim- ela sorriu.- Desde que, é claro, eu não precise ouvir nada sobre suas conquistas...

Ele olhou-a sem entender, mas com um sorriso maroto.

É que eu não tenho muito tempo livre...

Os dois caíram na risada.

**Bom, mais um capítulo pra vocês...**

Sarah Lupin Black... a única coisa que eu tenho a dizer é: SE ACALMA! Tiago e Lily vão ficar juntos, sim, e vão se amar MUUUUUUITO! Mas tudo a seu tempo... eu não credito muito nessa coisa de amor eterno, por isso fiz ela ficar um pouco com o Matt... mas falta pouco agora... Bjo e...

PLEASE, DEIXEM REVIEWS!


	16. O Caminho que eu Escolhi

**O Caminho que eu Escolhi **

Anastácia Tamman saiu da janela e olhou-se no espelho. Encarou seus olhos azuis, seus cabelos negros, suas feições. Finalmente, um sorriso percorreu seu rosto.

Então, a Lupin acha que pode conquistar ele...

Tocou-se de costas na cama.

Ela não imagina como está enganada!

Riu alto. Tinha Voldemort a seu lado, tinha o Partido das Trevas inteiro ao seu lado. Não iria perder. Não naquele jogo.

Samara entrou no quarto silenciosa. Havia ficado conversando com o irmão por horas, até achar que as amigas já estariam dormindo, para não Ter que ficar dando explicações.

Assim que havia vestido a camisola (a mesma que usava quando beijara Sirius) tocou-se na cama e foi surpreendida pela voz de Lily:

O que você e Sirius tanto conversaram?

Ué... muitas coisas!

Logo Samara estava cercada pelas amigas.

Não nos minta!

Conta aí!

Samara ficou séria.

Primeiro eu pedi desculpas por Ter batido nele ontem. Aí ele desculpou. Logo depois começamos a conversar e a rir como se nada tivesse acontecido...

E?

E o que?

Ele não tentou nada?

Samara fitou o teto.

Não. Só conversamos... agora... eu tô com sono... deixem eu dormir...

Cada uma voltou para sua cama, deixando Samara sozinha com seus pensamentos. A voz dele ecoou em sua mente... "tem tanta coisa mais, tanto pra ver, pra descobrir, pra aprender..."

Virou-se na cama. Pela janela, podia ver a luz brilhando. Um grande globo de prata que parecia lhe sorrir. "Mas há a parte negra da lua", pensou ela, "e não sabemos o que há lá".

Lágrimas enxeram-lhe os olhos. "É como a vida. Ela é linda, é maravilhosa... mas tem Voldemort... tem Voldemort..."

Uma única lágrima escorreu de seu olhar. Revirou-se novamente na cama. Estava agitada demais para dormir. "Somos tão insignificantes... tão insignificantes..."

Ela sentiu uma saudades repentina dos pais. Imaginou os dois sozinhos na chácara, com as galinhas, as vacas... com os cachorros... sentiu saudades deles também. Lembrou-se que quando era pequena tinha um que costumava jogá-la para cima, fazendo-a rir muito.

Pensou em Sirius, e o coração bateu mais rápido. "Meu Deus, eu tenho quinze anos... não posso deixar de aproveitar a vida por causa dele..." Virou-se novamente na cama. "Voldemort não pode destruir a minha vida..."

Levantou-se de um salto e saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Sentou-se no Salão Comunal e ficou olhando para o fogo, enrolada em um cobertor. Em pouco tempo, já estava com frio, mas não se importou.

Lentamente, seus olhos foram fechando-se. O fogo ia se consumindo. Então, ela adormeceu profundamente.

Sirius observou por um tempo Samara dormindo diante da lareira apagada, com cobertor envolto no corpo, a cabeça pendendo para um lado. Aproximou-se dela silencioso. o sol ainda não nascera lá fora, e a neve caía lentamente. Tocou com carinho aquele rosto tão doce, tão perfeito, e sentiu-o gelado. Ela estava congelando!

Saiu correndo e voltou alguns segundos depois com mais um cobertor grosso. Cobriu-a com cuidado, e sentou-se no sofá diante dela, onde ficou observando-a.

Olhou para aqueles cabelos castanho claros caindo para todos os lados da almofada, a boca semi-aberta que sorria levemente, fazendo-a parecer um anjo. Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de aproximar-se mais dela. De tocá-la, beijá-la, abraçá-la, mantê-la perto de si para sempre.

Afastou aquele pensamento da cabeça. Não podia se apaixonar, não podia gostar _de verdade_ de uma garota. Era Sirius Black. Era o maior conquistador da história de Hogwarts.

Ele encarou-a uma última vez antes de seguir escada acima. Quando estava fechando a porta do dormitório, voltou correndo para a frente da lareira. "Droga", pensou, "vou acabar me viciando nela". Riu e ficou observando-a.

Quando o dia havia nascido completamente, ele ainda olhando para Samara, completamente perdido em pensamento, ela finalmente acordou.

Ai... nossa... quer torcicolo!

Abriu os olhos e...

Sirius?

Bom dia, Samara!- disse ele, dando um beijo na bochecha dela- Congelando?

Um pouco.

Eu botei mais um cobertor. Você ia literalmente congelar aí!

Obrigado! Eu estava com insônia, vim pra cá e peguei no sono...

Dormiu bem?

Aham! Mas me deu um torcicolo!

Quer massagem?

Ela olhou-o e ele disse:

Vira de costas.

E logo ele massageava levemente as costas na amiga, e o pescoço. Alguns minutos depois e disse:

Nossa! Obrigado! Estava muito bom!

Agora suba lá e troque de roupa!

Ah?

Está nevando! Temos que fazer uma guerra de neve!

E anjo na neve!

E anjo!

Os dois riram e Samara subiu correndo escada acima. Logo gritou:

Meninas! Está nevando!

Meia hora depois, Sirius, Tiago, Remo e as loucas estavam no pátio. Samara estava tão encasacada que mal conseguia se mexer.

Pra que tanta roupa?- disse Sirius, ao lado dela, rindo.

Credo, amo neve mas sou muito friorenta!

Quantas blusas?

Ela começou a mostrar.

Uma Segunda pele, uma básica de lã, mais uma básica de lã, um blusão do meu irmão, a jaqueta do meu pai e esse casacão que também é do meu pai! E uma meia calça, mais uma corsário com uma meia levantada e essa calça de lã- riu- Duas luvas, a touca e o cachecol.

Nossa! Eu só estou com um blusão e esse casacão! Você deve ser maluca!

É claro que sou!- ela riu- Ainda tinha alguma dúvida sobre isso?

Os dois caíram na risada. Logo estavam os nove fazendo uma violenta Guerra de bolas de neve.f oi quando Hagrid se aproximou.

Nossa! Que Guerra divertida! Posso me juntar a vocês?

Ele ficou do lado dos marotos, que estavam sendo truicidados pelas malucas. Mas quando Dorcas foi derrubada com uma bola do tamanho de uma mesa, todos se uniram contra Hagrid e passaram o resto da manhã ali se divertindo.

* * *

Matt Tamman olhou-se no espelho, observando lentamente seu estado deplorável. Os cabelos despenteados, as olheiras profundas, os arranhões pelo rosto, a palidez que denunciava sua doença.

Ele tocou-se na cama, respirando longamente.

Preciso ver a Lily- sussurrou.

Pegou um pergaminho e sentou-se, para logo depois começar a escrever.

_Lily_

_Como você está, meu amor?_

_Estou com saudades, e me cuidando muito._

_Hoje trabalhei o dia inteiro._

_Vou começar a fazer um curso semana que vem. Ainda vou escolher qual._

_Quando souber a data da próxima visita a Hogsmeade, me avise, para nos vermos._

_Te amo._

_Com amor,_

_Matt_

Ele enviou a carta.

Logo depois, foi tomar banho.

Quando olhou-o no espelho e viu aquela Marca Negra em sua pela, sentiu-se totalmente sujo. A visão de Lily surgiu-lhe, e perguntou-se como conseguia fazer aquilo com ela.

Precisa dela para viver, não de Voldemort. Porque não abandonava Voldemort, as Trevas, as mortes e as torturas? Seria tão mais fácil viver ao lado dela, acordar todo dia de manhã com aquela ruiva ao seu lado... só precisava deixar Voldemort.

Odiava o momento em que entrara para o partido das trevas. Odiava estar do lado de Voldemort, Ter que torturar inocentes, assassinar pessoas que não haviam feito nada para ele. Tinha pesadelos à noite com os rostos mortos de quem matava. Mas não podia fazer nada.

Entrou debaixo da água fervente e deixou que ela lavasse seu corpo.

Queria tanto tê-la para sempre, tão linda, tão sincera, aqueles olhos verdes lindos brilhando, aquelas mãos a acalmarem-no, aquele sorriso tão natural, tão perfeito.

"Preciso fazer alguma coisa".

Foi quando lembrou-se. O medalhão. Era só tê-lo nas mãos, era só descobrir como manuseá-lo, para ver o futuro e descobrir o que fazer. Queria ficar com ela, mas precisava Ter certeza...

De pijama preto, ele segurou o medalhão. Olhou com atenção para a pedra azul, brilhando estranhamente. Ela cintilou, e logo depois foi como se o quarto tivesse explodido.

Dorcas Meadowes sentou-se ao lado de Remo.

O que você está pensando?- perguntou.

Em como Voldemort está ganhando poder.

Ela olhou e respondeu, um toque de mágoa e rancor na voz...

E daí? Remo, temos quinze anos! Não vamos desperdiçar nossa vida por causa dele!

Ele abraçou-a.

Desculpe... não vamos brigar...

Ela afastou-se dele.

Remo, você não pode desperdiçar sua felicidade por causa da Guerra...

Remo olhou para as estrelas lá fora.

Eu já decidi lutar há muito tempo, Dorcas.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

Por favor- ela sussurrou- Não vamos deixar de ser felizes... eu não quero ficar com medo... eu não quero virar paranóica... não quero achar que posso ser assassinada a qualquer momento... preciso que você me ajude... meus pais estão sendo ameaçados... eu não sei se eles vão sobreviver por mais muito tempo... mas eu não quero deixar de ser feliz por causa disso...

Ela limpou outra lágrima.

Mas eu preciso que você me ajude!

Ele abraçou-a e deixou que a namorada chorasse em seu ombro. Então, ele sussurrou:

Eu vou te ajudar.

Naquele momento o salão comunal, até aquele momento deserto, foi invadido pelo resto das loucas. Lily vinha na frente, discutindo com Tiago, para variar um pouco, e logo depois vinham Marlene, Alice e Amélia, rindo de alguma coisa, e por último Samara e Sirius abraçados, rindo de alguma coisa também.

O que está rolando entre a Samara e o Sirius?- perguntou Remo.

Eu não sei...

Ela limpou as lágrimas apressada e, pouco depois, juntaram-se ao grupo, e ficaram rindo e conversando até altas horas da madrugada.

Matt Tamman olhou para o quarto assustado. Não era mais seu quarto. Era uma outra casa. Uma cama de casal, roupas de bebê sobre a cama. Um carrinho no chão.

Uma voz soou do andar de baixo...

Muitas coisas que não eram para acontecer, aconteceram...

Quem está aí?- bradou ele, mas não obteve resposta.

Saiu do quarto. Estava num corredor longo. Logo depois eram as escadas. Desceu as escadas apressado, ouvindo vozes animadas e risadas e choros de crianças.

Deparou-se com uma família sentada numa mesa. Reconheceu Lily, envelhecida, ao lado dele próprio, mais velho, e duas crianças. Um garotinho de quatro ou cinco anos e uma menina de um ano, numa cadeira alta, toda suja de papinha.

Ele não entendeu. Foi quando ouviu a conversa. A voz de Lily era fria, cortante.

Você precisa fazer alguma coisa, Matt.

Estou fazendo tudo o que posso.

Mas não é o suficiente.

Não posso fazer nada!

Quero sair daqui! Odeio essa casa! Odeio essa prisão!

Ele soube que alguma coisa não estava bem. Naquele momento a campainha tocou. Ele viu a si mesmo, mais velho, ir abrir a porta. Viu Remo Lupin entrar.

Lily, você precisa se esconder- ele disse- Já pegaram o Frank e a Alice... e agora pegaram...

Quem?- perguntou a ruiva da mesa.- Quem desta vez?

O Tiago.

Matt viu lágrimas rolando pela face da mulher que amava.

Isso quer dizer...- ouviu seu "outro eu" dizer- Que todas as esperanças acabaram?

Remo fez um leve aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

"Que esperanças?", pensou Matt.

Nunca tivemos muitas esperanças- disse o Matt mais velho.

Mas a única que tínhamos morreu. Tiago morreu- disse Remo- Não deixou herdeiros. Era o último Potter.

Lily levantou-se da mesa e segurou a filha, que chorava.

Está tudo bem, Melanie, vai ficar tudo bem...

Virou-se para Remo.

Então, quer dizer que não importa o que façamos... todas as esperanças já acabaram... vamos todos morrer...

Sim. Trago-lhes o conselho de Dumbledore. Se esconder e esperar que o fim chegue mais tarde. Mas não há esperanças.

Lily sentou-se e Matt pode ver lágrimas rolando pela face dela, e ele próprio mais envelhecido consolando-a. Remo segurou o filho dos dois e disse:

Não sei o que vocês vão fazer, mas façam logo. Dumbledore não sabe quanto tempo ainda temos. Talvez minutos, horas...

Ele abraçou Lily e apertou as mãos de Matt, logo depois, saiu da sala.

O Matt "pai" olhou em volta e finalmente disse:

Vamos logo. Você ouviu, Lily... não temos muito tempo...

Ele viu a si próprio subir as escadas, mas não foi atrás. Aproximou-se de Lily. Ela estava chorando. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos e soluçou baixinho. A criança em seu colo fez alguns sons como quem diz "o que houve, mamãe?". Lily sussurrou, então:

Alguma coisa está errada... não podia ser assim... Voldemort não podia Ter vencido... o Tiago não podia Ter falhado...

A porta escancarou-se com o vento. Matt teve que fechar os olhos. Sons confundiram-se. Ele sentiu-se rodopiando, sendo levando para longe. Mas não podia ir...

"Preciso ficar", pensou, "não posso abandoná-los..."

Abriu os olhos, e estava de volta ao seu quarto.

Olhou à sua volta, tremendo, suando, e respirou devagar, até que tivesse calmo novamente. Olhou para o medalhão em sua mão e entendeu porque a mãe não gostava de olhá-lo. Era terrível.

O que isso quis dizer?

"Alguma coisa está errada..."

Lily não parecia feliz ao meu lado...

"Quero sair daqui..."

De que lado eu estava?

"Estou fazendo tudo o que posso..."

Porque o Potter era tão importante?

"Tiago não podia Ter falhado..."

Por que?

"Era o último Potter..."

Eu não posso fazer nada...

"Muitas coisas que não eram para acontecer, aconteceram..."

Matt olhou-se no espelho.

Segurou o medalhão na mão e fê-lo girar.

Isso é ridículo... esse negócio é tão insignificante...

As palavras de Dumbledore voltaram-lhe à mente.

"As escolhas estão em suas mãos. Você deve decidir o que é melhor."

Encarou-se no espelho.

O que é melhor, hein, Matt? Voldemort vencer... ou perder?

Desviou o olhar. Estava no partido das trevas. Lutava para que Voldemort tomasse o poder. Era lógico. Essa devia ser sua opinião. E ponto. O que havia para pensar, para considerar?

_Lily._ Disse a vozinha em sua cabeça. Tinha Lily, mexendo com ele daquela forma, fazendo com que chegasse a questionar o que seria melhor. A marca negra cintilou no espelho.

O que seria melhor? Para mim ou para o mundo?

Analisou-se, como se pudesse, assim, encontrar uma solução para seus problemas, mas não via nada além de um homem pálido e cansado, com profundas olheiras e uma cobra saindo da boca de uma caveira tatuada no braço esquerdo. Sentiu nojo.

Meu Deus...- murmurou- Estou tendo nojo de Voldemort...

Tocou-se na cama.

Se eu fosse escolher o melhor para mim... escolheria abandonar agora o partido das trevas e me casar com Lily, chegando por fim aquele destino. Ao nosso destino...

Ele lançou o medalhão longe.

Então porque me sinto tão estranho? Porque sitno que não é isso que eu devo fazer?

Levou as mãos aos cabelos, desesperados.

Não posso fazer isso. Não posso ser tão egoísta a esse ponto. Eu quero a Lily mais do que tudo, só que não posso pensar assim...

Olhou para a foto da namorada na mesinha ao lado da cama.

É você a culpada disso tudo, não é? Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, não estaria com nenhuma dúvida agora. Mas se não tivesse te conhecido, não haveria dúvida para Ter...

Desviou o olhar, sentindo o suor brotando da testa.

Maldição! Isso é uma maldição! Só pode ser uma maldição eu amar tanto assim a Lily...

Ele olhou para o teto.

Se eu escolher mudar o destino... se eu escolher interferir... o que eu preciso fazer?

"Ele não deixou herdeiros."

Não posso arranjar uma mulher para o Potter... isso não é da minha conta...

Revirou-se na cama, limpando o suor da testa com as costas da mão, o desespero fazendo o coração bater mais rápido e mais forte.

Eu e a Lily... é isso que está errado... é isso que não era para acontecer e aconteceu...

Olhou para a foto da única mulher que já amara em toda a vida e sentiu um aperto no peito, uma dor que nunca sentira antes.

Não posso abrir mão dela... O que isso vai mudar? O que isso vai mudar o fato do maldito Potter...

Naquele momento a "ficha" pareceu cair.

Só se for pros dois ficarem juntos...

Tocou com raiva o porta retrato da namorada contra a parede. Viu o vidro quebrar-se em mil pedaços.

Se disso depender a paz... se isso depender a derrota de Voldemort...

Sentiu o lábio tremer quando pronunciou as palavras seguintes.

Eu vou abrir mão da minha felicidade...

* * *

Lily acordou sentindo-se angustiada. Não sabia explicar, mas alguma coisa estava errada. Olhou para o horizonte e disse:

O que você tem, Matt?

**E aí, o que acharam?**

**Sarah, vlw pelo comentário, e falta pouco agora pru Tiagu e pra Lily ficarem juntos. Se prepare, vai ser mto show, hehehe!**

**Bom eras isso, estou tendu prova há semanas, e tenho prova agora até o final de agosto, sem um dia di prova, mas prometo q sempre ki pude vou atualizar... a fic tá quase completa, então dah pra i atualizando!**

**Eras isso, deixem review, hein?**

**Bjos!**

**Ah, e vc q le e n deixo review ainda (eu tb fazia isso) eh soh clicar aí em baixo nu butaum GO du ladu di submit review, hehehehe! Eu ia fikar SUPER HAPPY!**


	17. Férias Sangrentas

Férias Sangrentas 

Quando os marotos e as loucas saíram do Expresso de Hogwarts naquele fim de ano letivo, não sabiam se estariam vivos para se reencontrarem.

As loucas abraçaram-se apertado.

"Vou convidar vocês para irem lá em casa", disse Samara.

"E nós vamos ir!", prometeu Dorcas.

"Vamos nos escrever!"

"Todas as semanas!"

"E nada de fofocar umas das outras!"

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez e, logo depois, cada uma seguiu seu caminho.

Sirius Black saiu de dentro da barraca no pátio da casa do Sr. e da Sra. Potter e entrou na casa para tomar café da manhã.

"Bom dia!"

"Dormiu bem?", perguntou Tiago.

"Muito!"

"Tem certeza que não quer o quarto de hóspedes?", perguntou gentilmente a Sra. Potter.

"Obrigado, Sra. Potter, mas eu amei aquela barraca! De verdade!"

"Se você diz..."

Dorcas Meadowes virou-se para o pai.

"Então quer dizer que as ameaças não pararam?"

"E nem vão parar."

"Isso me dá medo!"

"Fique tranquila, estamos tomando todas as providências!"

Dorcas não disse nada, mas sabia que "todas as providências" eram inúteis diante de Voldemort.

Samara e Remo chegaram em casa discutindo.

"Vou chamar as malucas, Remo!"

"Mas eu já tinha combinado com os garotos!"

"Você trouxe eles ano passado!"

"Mas já estava combinado!"

"É minha vez!"

O Sr. Lupin achou que tava na hora de interferir.

"O que acham de tanto as malucas quanto os marotos virem?"

Os dois irmãos trocaram um olhar antes de darem-se as mãos e dizerem ao mesmo tempo:

"Eu topo!"

Era dia quinze de agosto quando Lily, Dorcas, Samara, Marlene, Alice e Amélia se encontraram no Beco Diagonal para comprar suas coisas. Elas entraram na Madame Malkin, vestes para todas as ocasiões, dando risadinhas. Aquele seria o sexto ano delas, e queriam "arrasar".

Por isso, passaram quase três horas escolhendo roupas e as vestes para o Natal e o dia das bruxas.

"Vocês preferem o rosa ou o vermelho?", perguntou Alice.

"Vermelho!", responderam todas.

"Vocês acham?"

"Sim!", repetiram todoas.

Elas riram.

Quando saíram da loja, encontraram os marotos rindo e conversando numa mesa da Florean. Lily foi categórica:

"Ainda não acredito que vou passar quinze dias na mesma casa que esse idiotas!"

"Lily, você convive com eles o ano inteiro!"

"Mas é diferente!"

"Não sei como!", disse Samara, fazendo as outras rirem.

Os marotos as viram naquele momento. Sirius levantou-se de salto.

"Sah!"

E abraçou-a, levantando-a do chão.

"Me larga, seu maluco!"

"Sentem aí com a gente!"

"Temos que passar na Farmácia!", disse Dorcas.

E saíram caminhando.

"Dorcas", disse Lily, "Você nem deu oi pro Remo."

A garota bufou.

"Estou cansada de correr atrás dele."

As amigas trocaram olhares.

"Hey, o que é? Porque vocês não perguntam porque ELE não veio falar comigo?"

Samara abraçou a amiga sem deixarem de caminhar.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?"

"Um ano e meio!"

"Já estava na hora de dá uma pane!"

Dorcas não pode deixar de rir. E assim, as seis amigas entraram na farmácia.

"Boa tarde, queremos ingredientes para poções avançadas. Seis conjuntos."

Enquanto a atendente procurava as coisas, Dorcas disse:

"Vê se pode! O Remo nem me escreveu convidando pra ir na casa dele!"

"Fui eu, né?", disse Samara.

"Me deu até vontade de não ir, mas aí eu pensei que não ia deixar de curtir as férias com minhas amigas porque meu namorado é um idiota!"

Lily riu.

"E o Matt, Lily?"

"Vai bem. Ele foi lá em casa semana passada. Pra falar a verdade, ele tava todo estranho, tipo que... nervoso, meio desligado..."

"Ué?"

"Sei lá... tava meio aéreo e distante nas últimas cartas também..."

"É a crise pegando!", disse Dorcas, fazendo Lily rir.

"Aliás, Alice- disse Samara- E o teu namorado?"

"O Frank tá bem!- disse Alice- É perfeito!"

Lily riu:

"Ela ainda não completou um ano!"

Todas riram. Pagaram os ingredientes e saíram da loja.

"Quem anda quieta quando ao namoro é a Amélia!"

A própria riu.

"Vocês sabem que eu só continuo com o Charles porque não estou a fim de ficar solteira."

"Hogwarts está cheia de homens, amiga!"

As seis caíram na risada.

"A única que não tem jeito de querer se amarrar é a Samara."

"Garotas- disse Samara- Sou linda, leve e solta, por isso poupem-me!"

"SOLTEIRA!- berrou Lily, fazendo as outras rirem ainda mais alto.

"Solteira sim- disse Samara, alto- Sozinha nunca!"

As outras bateram palmas.

"É assim que se fala, amiga!- disse Amélia, que também estava a fim de ficar solteira.

Caíram todas na risada.

"O que vocês tanto riem?- perguntou Sirius, aproximando-se e abraçando Samara.

"Ah, da minha condição de solteira..."

Sirius riu.

"Tenho certeza que você só é solteira porque quer... tem zilhões de caras a fim de você..."

"Sem exageros- pediu Samara, rindo."

"Mas é verdade! Você é linda..."

"Leve e solta!- comlpetou Lily- Sabemos."

Tiago disse:

"E você, Lily? Não vai sair comigo?"

"Me larga, Potter! E não é Lily, é Evans!"

"Vamos, Evans, sai comigo!"

A garota revirou os olhos.

"Eu tenho namorado, para sua informação, Potter."

"Por favor, Evans, você não vai se arrepender!"

Ela encarou-o e no instante seguinte largou:

"Ui... sai daquiiiii!"

No instante seguinte as malucas caíram na risada. Sirius bateu gentilmente no ombro de Tiago, que olhava para Lily, que ria também, com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

"Mau jeito, Pontas..."

O grupo particularmente animado (exceto por Lily e Tiago) chegou na chácara dos Lupin quando já estava anoitecendo.

"Aí estão eles- disse o Sr. Lupin.

A sra. Lupin correr a abraçar todos.

"Já estava ficando preocupada!"

"Ai, mãe, a gente tá bem!", disse Samara, quando a mãe beijou-a.

"Mas Você-Sabe-Quem andou atacando de novo. É o que diz o profeto diário."

Remo logo perguntou:

"Onde?"

"Não sei. Podem ler o jornal... tá em algum lugar..."

Remo foi até a mesa onde achou o jornal, sentou numa cadeira e começou a ler. As garotas subiram para seu quarto. Dorcas, a última da fila, lançou um olhar triste para o namorado lá em baixo, mas ele nem chegou a ver. Porém, quando voltou-se para continuar a subir, deu um baita dum tropeção e teve que se segurar em Marlene à sua frente para não desabar escada abaixo. E isso foi o suficiente para que as loucas passassem quinze minutos rindo histericamente.

Enquanto riam, ouviram a voz de Sirius lá em baixo...

"Tá tudo bem?"

E, quando não obteve resposta, o comentário de Tiago.

"Malucas!"

Fez, assim, que elas rissem ainda mais.

"De pedra, todas elas", foi a decisão final.

Quando a porta fechada abafou as conversas e risadas histéricas das seis loucas, Sirius sentou-se e disse:

"O que tem entre você e a Dorcas?"

"Como assim?"

"Vocês não são namorados?"

Remo fez que sim com a cabeça, sem entender. Tiago logo entrou na conversa:

"Então porque você ela nem te deu oi?"

"Sei lá...- disse Remo.

"Você devia dar mais atenção pra ela- disse Tiago- Se ela não te dá oi, dá tu oi pra ela!"

Remo fechou o jornal com força:

"Querem me deixar em paz?"

Os três marotos entreolharam-se.

"O que fala aí?"

"Ninguém morreu, mas todos perderam a memória. Se querem saber a minha opinião, eu preferiria morrer a perder a memória!"

Samara e as outras estavam no quarto dela, que era pequeno, mas fora enjambrado para ser usado pelas seis. Havia a cama de Samara, um beliche e três colchões apoiados na parede.

"Cada dia três dormem no colchão- sugeriu Samara."

"Ah, tanto faz!", disse Dorcas.

"Eu apoio!"

As seis riram.

"Olhem só- disse Samara- Queria mostrar pra vocês as fotos que tiramos!"

E abriu uma caixa de sapato lotada de fotos. No instante seguinte, todas estavam rindo e se divertindo olhando as fotos.

Os marotos saíram do quarto de Remo silenciosos.

"O que será que as loucas estão fazendo?"

Eles ouviram risadas histéricas e se entreolharam.

"Será que elas estão passando bem?"

Sirius deu de ombros e abriu a porta, gritando:

"No Flagra!"

As malucas, todas emboladas no alto do beliche, cheia de fotos (algumas estavam caídas no chão), trocaram um olhar cúmplice e logo caíram na risada.

"Vocês estão bem?- perguntou Sirius, pegando uma foto no chão- Céus! Que cabelo é esse, Dorcas?"

As loucas voltaram a rir. Alice conseguiu explicar:

"Foi uma tentativa levemente mal sucedida da Dorcas de colorir o cabelo e fazer permanente!"

Remo aproximou-se silencioso e deu uma espiada na foto. Dorcas olhou atentamente a reação do namorado, e segurou-se para não rir quando ele apenas sorriu tímido.

Lily cochichou para Marlene ao seu lado:

"Olha a cara do Remo!"

E as duas caíram na risada.

Nos momentos seguintes, estavam os dez rindo das fotos. Inclusive acharam várias dos marotos nas situações mais ridículas possíveis. Tiago perguntou:

"Porque vocês tem foto deu coçando a orelha?"

"E de mim espirrando?- quis saber Sirius."

"Ah, isso foi uma tentativa frustada de convencer aquelas idiotas que vocês não são tão bons assim para merecem um fã clube!"

Sirius fez uma cara de ofendido que provocou risadas de Samara, e Tiago virou-se para Lily.

"Lily, você não acha isso, acha? Quer dizer, eu te amo!"

"Ah, poupe-me, Potter!- disse Lily- E, _por favor_, é Evans!"

"Certo! Evans, sai comigo! Por favor! Sai comigo!"

"Nem morta! Nem se eu tiver que escolher entre você e o Hagrid! Ou você e o Snape!"

"Hey, esculacha mas não ofende!"

"Mas é isso que você merece!"

Amélia resolveu interromper:

"Certo, certo, ótimo! Vamos trocar de assunto!"

Dorcas deitou-se na cama em silêncio. As amigas ainda estavam lá embaixo rindo e jogando cartas. Mas ela não aguentava mais ser ignorada, ser um fantasma para Remo.

Deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Doía demais. Não sabia como podia gostar dele, mesmo ele tratando-o daquela forma. Queria Ter coragem para acabar, para dizer que não aguentava mais, que queria que ele mudasse ou queria ficar novamente livre. Estava cansada de Ter que semrpe correr atrás, sempre dar o primeiro passo.

Foi naquele momento que a porta do quarto de Samara abriu-se lentamente:

"Dorcas, você está aí?"

"Sai daqui, Remo", conseguiu dizer.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou. Ela apressou-se em limpar as lágrimas.

"O que você quer?- perguntou Dorcas, a voz saindo magoada e com raiva."

"Saber como você está... parecia triste..."

Ela olhou-o, observando-a daquele jeito que, antigamente, a fazia derreter-se. Mas ela não conseguiu achar aquilo bonito. Sentiu nojo. Sentiu vontade de bater nele, de machucá-lo, para ele sentir a mesma dor que ela sentia.

Quando terminou de pensar na vontade de bater nele, ela começou a falar. Lançou as palavras sem conseguir parar, lágrimas involuntárias escorrendo pelo rosto:

"Como você queria que eu tivesse? Sorrindo? Você me ignora o tempo inteiro! É sempre eu que vou falar com você! É sempre eu que tomo iniciativa pra sentar do teu lado, pra conversarmos! Até para dar bom dia sou eu quem tenho que te procurar!"

Ele olhou-a assustando, diante daquela demonstração de raiva tão direta da pessoa que mais amava naquele mundo.

"Você nunca corre atrás! Você nunca toma a iniciativa! Nunca faz a primeira ação! Estou cansada disso! Se eu passo no corredor, nem oi você me dá! Você tem vergonha de mim, é isso? Qual é o seu problema, Lupin? O que foi que eu te fiz?"

Ela levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo os olhos, deixando as lágrimas fluírem naturalmente. De repente, sentiu a mão dele segurando as suas.

"Me desculpe, Dorcas..."

"Não desculpo!- disse ela- Estou cansada!"

Ele suspirou:

"Dorcas, por favor... me desculpe..."

Ela encarou-o, os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

"Eu te desculpo, mas isso não adianta. Não vou te desculpar sempre, Remo. Você precisa mudar, precisa me provar que merece ser desculpado. Sou sempre eu que cedo, que perdoo, que desculpo! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, tem que parar de fazer as mesmas besteiras de sempre! Tu sabe muito bem o quanto eu te amo, já está cansado de saber... mas cada besteira que você faz é um ponto a menos Remo... daqui a pouco não vai haver mais amor. Só ódio e mágoa."

Ele olhou-a.

"Você quer dar um tempo?"

"Não sei. Eu queria que você andasse de mãos dadas comigo pela escola, me desse bom dia, guardasse lugar pra mim na mesa da Grifinória... sei lá... qualquer coisa que me fizesse sentir especial... e não apenas mais uma!"

Ele disse:

"Vou tentar, certo? Você me ajuda?"

"Não diga "vou tentar"- disse Dorcas- Diga que vai mudar. Que não vai mais me ignorar, não vai mais fingir que eu não existo..."

"Nunca mais vou fazer isso- prometeu ele- Você me perdoa? Me dá mais uma chance pra mim mostrar o quanto de amo?"

Ela sorriu.

"Sim, Remo..."

E os dois se beijaram.

Lá embaixo, Lily passou mais uma carta para Tiago. Estavam jogando dorminhoco e Pedrinho era o que mais tinha rolhadas pelo rosto. Logo depois, Samara recebeu uma carta de Pedro, passou outra para Sirius e, em seguida, bateu. Pedro novamente "dormiu", e como não tinha mais espaço no rosto, rolharam ele no pescoço mesmo.

"Então, vocês acham que Voldemort vai matar quem?- disse Sirius."

"Façam suas apostas!- disse Samara, e riu."

"Eu aposto naquela velha que trabalha no departamento de futurologia!- disse Tiago, fazendo Marlene rir."

"É a Dolores Aquino Rego!- explicou Marlene."

Todos caíram na risada.

"Mas porque ela?- quis saber Lily.

"Porque ela anda muito desligada. Meu pai que diz. Que ela dorme enquanto tinha que estar arumando os registros de todas as previsões feitas durante a semana!"

"Você acha que Voldemort vai pegar ela dormindo?- perguntou Alice."

"Talvez...- disse Amélia- Ela é mesmo doidona."

"Mas ela pode já tá do lado de Voldemort- disse Samara."

"Mas aí não ia ficar dormindo. Ia copiar tudo duas vezes. Uma para o ministério e outra para o partido das trevas!"

Naquele momento uma coruja solitária entrou voando pela janela.

"É pra você, Potter!- disse Lily, passando a carta para ele.

O garoto abriu a carta e, à medida que lia seu conteúdo, seu rosto se enchia de prazer.

"Então, o que é?- quis saber Pedrinho.

"Pessoal, sou o capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória!"

Faltavam dois dias para o final das férias quando os dez foram ver um jogo de quadribol entre os Chuddley Cannons e outro time da 2ª divisão. Sentaram-se animados nas arquibancadas, exceto Lily que estava de péssimo humor, já que Tiago não parava de chamá-la para sair.

"Por favor, Evans?"

"Ai, Potter, sai de perto de mim- disse Lily- Marlene, vem pro meu lado!"

Marlene sentou-se entre Lily e Tiago, que virou-se para falar com Sirius. O jogo começou e Tiago e Sirius não paravam de comentar os passes, e planejar jogadas, agora que Tiago era o capitão e Sirius o ajudante do capitão, como se auto-denominara.

Saíram do jogo, sete horas depois, e foram imediatamente até a lanchonete mais próxima, onde devoraram baurus e torradas. Chegaram na casa de Remo o dia amanhecendo, todos rindo muito.

Não sabiam que o bar em que estavam havia explodido alguns minutos depois de saírem de lá. Não sabiam que já estavam correndo risco de vida.

Na noite do último dia antes das aulas, sentaram-se mais uma vez na sala de estar dos Lupin. Lily estava com o jornal nas mãos, vendo as atrocidades cometidas por Voldemort. De repente, em voz alta, ela disse:

"Em duas semanas, foram trinta e nove mortos, noventa e três feridos e duzentos e quarenta e três desmemoriados... eles tem que fazer alguma coisa... A Ministra está fazendo tudo o que pode, mas isso não é suficiente..."

Ela olhou para a janela.

"Eu vou deitar..."

E subiu as escadas. Samara entendeu no primeiro momento que alguma não estava bem. Saiu do colo de Sirius, que brincava com os cabelos dela, e correu atrás da amiga. Entrou no quarto e encontrou-a limpando as lágrimas, diante da janela.

"Hey, Lily, não fica assim..."

"Estou com medo- disse Lily- O Matt está aí fora... como posso ficar tranquila enquanto ele pode simplesmente ser morto? Simplesmente..."

Ela não conseguiu terminar.

"E em pensar que temos dezesseis anos, só isso, e já estamos assim por causa desse maldito Voldemort..."

Samara não soube o que dizer.

"Lily, por favor, não fica assim. Voldemort pode estar lá fora, pode estar matando Deus e o mundo, mas por Merlim! Não vamos deixar de viver por causa dele! Como você mesmo disso, temos apenas dezesseis anos! Vamos tentar viver, Lily, vamos tentar ser felizes! A maior arma dele é o desespero, a tristeza, a desvença, a inimizade... Não vamos armá-lo, Lily..."

Samara também chorava.

"Vamos continuar amigas, vamos ser felizes, não vamos nos importar. Essa é a forma mais segura de lutar contra ele. Enquanto estivermos em Hogwarts- ela limpou as lágrimas, a outra mão segurando o ombro de Lily- Estaremos seguras. Depois a gente pensa em como vai ser aqui fora..."

As duas então se abraçaram com força.

"Obrigado, Samara- disse Lily- Por ser minha amiga."

"Que droga", disse Sâmara, limpando as lágrimas, "Odeio essas malditas TPMs, eu choro o tempo inteiro..."

"Eu também...", ela teve que rir, "parecemos até duas mangueiras humanas."

"O que é mangueira?"

Lily riu e, naquele momento, Tiago abriu a porta.

"Lily? Chegou essa carta para você."

Lily virou-se para ele e, sem dizer que era Evans, pegou a carta. Tiago estava com uma vontade incontrolável de abraçá-la, consolá-la, mas sabia que um dia ainda a teria.

Com os dedos trêmulos, ela abriu a carta.

Lily 

_Como você vai, meu amor?_

_Eu não sei, mas tenho certeza que está melhor que eu._

_Fui atacado, junto com uns amigos, ontem à noite. Passei a noite no hospital, mas agora já estou melhor. Não vou ficar com sequelas graves, pelo menos._

_Fico feliz que tenhamos nos visto durante as férias. Acho que vou te ver amanhã na estação, senão vou enlouquecer de saudades._

_Estou com saudades, espero sinceramente que você esteja bem, se cuide muito, pois eu não quero te perder, jamais._

_Um beijo de quem te ama demais,_

_Matt Tamman_

Lily suspirou.

"O que houve?- perguntou Sah.

"Alguns incidentes com o Matt... mas já está tudo bem... agora, vou responder para ele... se vocês quiserem- ela evitou olhar para Tiago- Podem descer, eu estou bem!"

Lily sentou diante da escrivaninha e escreveu:

_Matt Tamman, seu maluco!_

_Como você não me avisa de nada?_

_Como você passa a noite no hospital e nem ao menos se dá ao trabalho de avisar sua namorada?_

_Como você pode ser tão descuidado?_

_E se tivesse acontecido algo mais grave com você? E se você tivesse MORRIDO?_

Lily parou de escrever e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. A caligrafia estava trêmula e haviam marcas de lágrimas em alguns lugares do pergaminho.

_Desculpe_, continuou_, não devia Ter sido tão grossa..._

_Você está bem?_

_O que aconteceu de verdade?_

_Precisa de ajuda?_

_Estou muito preocupada, com muitas saudades e com muito medo que algo sério aconteça com você. _

_Não quero nem imaginar minha vida sem você. Você já faz parte de mim. Se você morrer, acho melhor eu morrer junto, porque não vou conseguir viver sem você..._

Lily limpou novas lágrimas. O coração batia apressado.

_Espero que você não tenha se machucado muito..._

_Te espero amanhã na estação. Estou com muita saudade. Melhore logo, amoreco. Te amo muito._

_Beijos,_

_Lily_

Ela enrolou a carta e prendeu-a na coruja.

Matt Tamman terminou de ler a carta de Lily e surpreendeu a si mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Meu Deus...- murmurou para si mesmo."

Tinha um grande machucado nas costas, pois levara sete facadas de um auror que achava ser Frank Longbotton, e todas haviam sido profundas. Ele só não ficara paraplégico porque nenhuma havia atingido nem sua coluna nem os nervos. Porém, quebrada quatro costelas e perfurara um pulmão, por isso estava deitado na cama, com um tubo de oxigênio ao seu lado. O rosto estava normal, exceto por uma grande queimadura desde do queixo, passando pela boca, atravessando o olho esquerdo e indo até parte da testa. Fora um dragão. Ele deitou-se.

Agradecia a Deus por Ter uma namorada tão linda, dedicada e carinhosa quanto Lily. Cada palavra escrita naquela carta fora como o melhor dos remédios, e seu ânimo melhorara muito. Estava até disposto a ir comer alguma coisa.

Foi quando ele pensou no malditão medalhão e no que tinha que fazer...

Releu as palavras que diziam "_Não quero nem imaginar minha vida sem você. Você já faz parte de mim. Se você morrer, acho melhor eu morrer junto, porque não vou conseguir viver sem você..._".

"E eu preciso que ela se apaixone pelo Potter- disse Matt, para si mesmo- Como vou acabar com ela? Como vou fazer ela entender? Como posso terminar com a única mulher que eu quero ficar para todo o sempre?"


End file.
